Ikari Unleashed
by Zalucard
Summary: Shinji faces up against incredible odds as he continues his path. Will he be able to take the pressure mor will he crack all together. Ch11 is up
1. Awakening

'Why does she get so bent outta shape' Shinji thought in relaxation

Shinji was walking nonchalantly listening to his SDAT in one of the many pathways of NERV after his sync test; one that involved a very peeved Asuka. And when Asuka got angry he knew no good could come of it. Shinji really didn't care but he would like to avoid a skirmish with the hotheaded German. So he decided to walk around hoping she would be

**FLASHBACK**

Shinji was in the entry plug of Unit 01 currently doing a sync test. He breathed in the amber liquid with practiced ease while thinking of his current situation.

Ever since he hit 400% sync with his EVA while fighting the 14th angel, Auska had begun to treat him worse than before.

She had stayed with Hikari ever since he had returned from being absorbed by unit 01 as if she couldn't even stand to be in his presence.

At first she really didn't hate the boy, in reality she harbored feelings for Shinji she thought one day he would reciprocate these feelings, but her pride got in the way.

Because of her pride she couldn't let anyone get close to her. Her pride was in a sense her defense mechanism it was the walls around her heart.

But when he beat her sync score by so much she couldn't take it anymore and sought to make the very object of her anger suffer.

You see from the tender age of 5 Auska had trained to be the best EVA pilot she could be. She had devoted her whole life to EVA to the point where she had no childhood. All she had was EVA and nothing else.

It was when she was being transferred to Tokyo 3 that she heard from Kaji that Shinji synced with his EVA successfully AND beat an angel with no prior training, that alone had put Shinji on thin ice with her.

From When she first met him she was never really impressed with him outside of EVA.

So when he completely demolished her score completely, you could say it was like gasoline soaked matches waiting to explode.

With Auska on his case more lately Shinji had become numb not feeling anything not joy or happiness or depression or empathy just hollow all together. He didn't want to feel anything including depression.

He wouldn't lock himself in the room for months on end or anything like that no. He would interact with people but there was no life within him. It was as if Shinji had just stopped functioning on some emotional level . It was as if he had been raised like Rei and became stoic.

Shinji would still hang out with Touji and Kensuke and at least attempt to have fun but the what ifs , should have and if onlyis still warred in his mind.

But while thinking of this Shinji realized something

The truth was that he had never really tried to sync with his EVA it just felt natural to him. Like he was _supposed_ be doing this .

On top of that it was really the only place that he found true peace. Where no one could bother him for a little while; it was his own private sanctum.

Where he could escape Auska's abuse, Misato's neglect , and just escape the weight of his life itself

At first he didn't try to sync with his EVA because he was afraid , then it was of letting everyone down , but now he didn't want to upset Auska.

But she was already pissed at him. Lately she had refused everything he cooked even going as far as to throwing boiling noodles in his face.

She also broke plates on purpose , made a mess just so he would have to clean it up, and often belted him if he refused.

But sometimes he would be beaten by her so harshly that overnights in the NERV medical wing were not uncommon. Shinji`s friends had noticed this but were powerless to do anything not wanting to feel the wrath of the red haired demon

To her he was her toy HER plaything to do with whatever she wanted. Sooooo basically made every waking moment of his life a living hell.

'Screw it' Shinji thought 'she's already pissed at me and is going to be no matter what I do' Shinji thought

For once Shinji really tried to sync with his EVA and try to beat Auska to make her know HER place for once at the slight chance it would show her what he can truly do.

He breathed the blood like liquid in greedily and gripped the controls tightly and shut his eyes in concentration. In Shinji mind his laughter could be described as crazed.

He reached out with his mind looking for something he could bond with …..and he found something.

Maya looked at the video screen of unit 01's plug and was shocked at what she saw. There sat Shinji with a smirk on his face but not just any smirk a smirk that just promised trouble.

She then looked at Shinji's sync score and gasped."Sempai come take a look at this" she said in shock

Ritsuko Akagi the resident mad scientist walked over to Maya's Terminal out of the many flickering panels in the prinbow box

"98%!" Ritsuko immediately began thinking what could have made his sync score jump so much.

Usually Shinji was depressed or in some type of turmoil and his sync score usually stayed the same but this was certainly not the case

Overhearing Ritsuko`s loud exclamation, Misato walked over to Maya's terminal to make sure she wasn't starting to hear things from her not too unusual hangover .

She almost stumbled over Maya at Shinji's score. It had never been so high before. Usually it stayed in the mid 60s with Auska in the lower 70s and Rei being Rei, hers always leveled out at 50.

Back With Shinji

Shinji saw a pulsing purple and blue flame in his mind ,burning bright and flailing wildly and it seemed to be alive. It was so dark yet bright at the same time .He reached out for it and he grasped it. It began to flow around him in a furious vortex of purple and blue flame.

He could feel the power of the titan at his very fingertips. Filling his body with raw power from its newly acquired S2 engine . He felt energized, no overcharged with power. He reveled in the power letting it fill his being.

"Sempai I'm getting strange readings from Unit 01" Maya said as her panel started beeping rapidly

"What's happening Maya" Ritsuko said being snapped out of her initial shock.

" I'm getting a strange reading from unit 01 no wait it's a red pattern!" She said frantically typing trying to figure out where this came from.

"Ritsuko what is Pattern red?" asked Misato in a mixture of awe and worry .

"It's a designation for an angel , more like a super charged angel or a large amount of power" She said after she joined Maya in her typing to figure out what the hell is going on they had never gotten any readings like this before. 'did someone in maintenance screw up' she thought.

"HA! Shinji a large amount of energy , more like a large amount of bitch Auska said with arrogance enjoying his seeming failure.

"Shut up Auska we don't have time for this right now" Misato said sharply. Auska then hpmhed and went back to concentrating to show everyone how much better she was than Shinji.

Even within the confines of Unit 01 he still heard her harsh words. Words that no matter what he did or said to appease would still keep coming. At that moment the final gear in the machine that was Shinji`s mind clicked into place completing it. Shinji had started to shake.

His head was held down low . The grip he had on the controls increased cracking them slightly. While this was happening outside , the tornado in Shinji`s mind has increased in size to titanic proportions with him in the center of it all.

"Sempai Shinji's sync is has gone up to 120!" Maya said in astonishment. She thought the only way the pilot could get his sync ratio up that far would be to be absorbed by Unit 01 but this clearly was not the case.

"Is he getting absorbed again?" Ritsuko said in with minor annoyance at having to possibly retrieve the pilot from Unit 01 once again

"NO ,if he were it would be going at a much faster rate like last time and his psychograph is only partially merged with Unit 01 it hasn't completely disappeared within it "

Maya said pointing to one of the numerous graphs that held Shinjis mental stability inside Unit 01, she then thought of the time when Shinji was absorbed, she never saw a sync ratio go up so fast and would recognize it again if she saw it for she would never forget the thunderous roar that Unit 01 released that day.

"So Shinji is doing this himself?" Misato said in disbelief

At that Auska, Ritsuko and even Rei's eyebrows raised at the mention of the meek pilot getting such a high sync ration and by himself none the less.

"It's not impossible , but it would take a considerable amount of effort on the pilots part , but Shinji in particular it would be very slim" Ritsuko said thinking of the odds.

After calculating the chances of him getting absorbed again with the current conditions along with the data being produced, she concluded that Shinji was not being absorbed she turned off the terminals that alerted them of the pattern, but made sure to record the whole event to figure out what _was_ happening.

"No way could that useless boy get a higher sync ratio than me on his own." Auska said starting to boil with rage at the very thought. She knew he could, but not possibly on his own.

"Shinji lower your sync your tripping a lot of alarms up here" Misato said with urgency.

Shinji heard Misato and he didn't want to worry her at that Shinji let go of the flame and the controls, but he never felt the energy leave him. He could still feel the power rushing through his being. He loved the feeling and actually for the first time Shinji Ikari one of the most emo kids on the planet smiled for real.

"What's up?" said Shinji unaware of his accomplishment but what shocked the women was that he was smiling.

"The test is over, exit your entry plugs get changed and meet in room 325 for debriefing" Ritsuko said while bringing up the info from the day`s test. Shinji then flipped a few switches to complete the power down of the Evangelion. He then reached for the ejection lever on the side of the seat.

He pulled it and felt the familiar feeling of the white tube spiraling out of the bezerker`s neck. He then opened the hatch and got out. He shook his hair sending LCL flying everywhere. Shinji stretched , but something didn't feel right he felt …. stronger he could still feel the same energy running through him. He felt he could run around Tokyo 3 and not break a sweat.

He thought he should ask Ritsuko about it when he got the chance.

He then looked up and saw Auska and Rei was walking toward him.

Well Rei was walking, Auska on the other hand was stomping, everything about her from the way she held her head just screamed irritated. She was headed in Shinji`s direction ,and immediately Shinji knew what she had in mind, he thought quickly of what he could do 'Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh – wait that that might work' Shinji then backed up out of the lcl pool he created and stood there waiting for his 'trap' to unfold.

As soon as Auska`s foot hit the pool she slipped and landed flat on her back. Shinji then walked over to her and got right in her face. "Me thinks you should watch where you walk" He said with a grin.

She then tried to swat at him , but he dodged ' Did not know I could do that ,but ok not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me he said while looking at EVA. Shinji was then brought back when Auska spoke.

"You pervert you just wanted to see me in my plugsuit" Auska said crossing her arms over her chest."

Shinji looked at her like she smoking crack. "Ummmmm Auska what is there to look at, mosquito bites , your about a cup size from being a man?" She then blushed and growled in frustration and tried to grab Shinji, but he sidestepped her as she fell into the lcl. He then started walking away. "Come back here and fight like a man" She yelled.

"And how about you kiss my ass?" Shinji said over his shoulder.' What in the heck is wrong with me' Shinji never responded with anything more than I'm sorry so this was a big surprise.

Auska tried to get up once again but feel due to the slippery substance known as lcl. She would not let that bastard get away thinking he was better than her. She grit her teeth in anger.

While Auska was having a tantrum he had already made it to the changing rooms. He peeled off the wet plug suit and headed for the showers. He turned the knobs until there was a soothing mixture of both warm and cold water.

He rolled his shoulders as the water relieved the tension in his muscles. He thought back to earlier in the sync test. He snapped, in his mind any way, for the first time Shinji had made an attempt to beat someone at something with nothing but winning in mind at that point in time losing was NOT an option in his mind.

But before then, he had realized something. The thing about Shinji`s mind was that it always fought against him , sending negative thoughts his way , making him think he was less than he actually was when in reality he was no better or worse than everybody else. Knowing this is what had given him the will to defeat his own mind, and voice his opinions against it, making his own mind realize HIS logic to why he was not what his own pessimistic mind claimed him to be.

But with this one realization, came many others which resulted in what he was now. Only thing was he really didn't know who he was , but he liked it 'And as long as I like who I am that is all that matters' He thought as he turned off the water. He then grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He then went to his locker and got dressed. He walked down the halls of Nerve to the debriefing room.

**Elsewhere In Nerve**

After going over the tests results rather the pattern red anomaly in particular, Ritsuko walked down the cold halls of nerve to one of the debriefing rooms her shoes filling the hall with an echo.

The children and Misato were waiting, but she still hadn't figured out what could have caused a code red.

She looked over the all the available data at least a dozen times but to no avail. She even ran it through the Magi and the results were inconclusive.

She chalked it up to a malfunction because nothing short of an angel jacked up on Coke could be higher than code blue. But Shinji's high sync worried her." Could he be losing his mind? No if that were the case then Unit 01 would have gone berserk altogether" Ritsuko was in deep thought trying to crack this thing.

If there was one thing Ritsuko Akagi liked it was a challenge.

She absolved to bring Shinji in for a battery of tests after she went over the data a couple thousand more times.

She walked into the room where Misato was standing at the head of a rectangular table with Shinji sitting across from Auska on the right and Rei at the other end of the table. She could tell that she was aggravated at Shinji's as she was carving must kill Shinji on the wooden table in kanji with no success her kanji was still clumsy and crooked.. 'She really needs PMS meds I might prescribe her some on her next physical' Ritsuko thought as she sighed at the sight

Then Ritsuko looked at Shinji he seemed to be a lot lighter in mood and seemed to be well to be happy for once. And Rei well she just looked as stoic as ever.

And Misato was just itching to get out ' to get a beer probably' Ritsuko thought

"So Ritsuko what's the prognosis" said Misato also wanting to figure out what happened

"Well after going over the data of Unit 01 having a pattern red was a malfunction" Ritsuko said while looking at her chart of the day's tests.

"Why do you say that" asked Misato

"Because after going over the data and running it through the Magi, it was agreed by them that it was a simple malfunction" no one being short of Adam could produce that type of power.

"So it was basically a fluke? But what about Shinjis sync score?" Misato said content with the answer.

"I was getting to that" She replied

Ritsuko said pressing a button on the panel at the end of the table.

The table whirred as a section in the middle brought the wood down and came up with a holoprojector.

The lights dimmed and graphs of all three pilots sync scores came up on top of the table.

Everyone in the room looked at the line graphs that were being projected. The graphs showed the pilot`s sync score over time. Rei`s was a blue line and went straight up to 50 in the average amount of time.

Auska's was a whole different story. Hers of course was in red and was very erratic.

But now we come to Shinji`s. It was in purple it stabilized very quickly at 65 percent the it damn near skipped straight to 98 then to 120.

To say Auska was pissed would be an understatement.

"Rei your doing well as always keep up the good work." Ritsuko said

Rei nodded in recognition.

"Now on to Auska`s score" Ritsuko said while pressing a button on the panel that singled out Auska`s score.

All of them saw how bad it was. . It was as if it was drawn by a very drunk kindergartener. At first it bounced between 40 and 75 and after a while it stabilized at 73.

"Auska you on the other really need to pull it together" Ritsuko said

"What do you mean" Auska spat back

"I mean that not only is your sync level constantly fluctuating but is steadily dropping as well."

Auska was radiating with pure rage at the bottle blond doctor.

"Oh well excuse fucking me for not being as perfect as the _great shinji_. Why do me and _Wondergirl _even need to be here when we have Shinji to always save the day"

"At least my sync score isn't as low as that pathetic doormat you call a male."

Shinji was broken out of his relaxation and shot Asuka a look.

" Now see that's where you're wrong" Ritsuko had had enough of the spoiled brat and decided to knock her down a notch or 2.

She pressed another button and it brought up Shinji`s score on the same graph as Asuka`s and compared it.

"As you all can see Shinji has made a very nice improvement and is now the owner of the highest synch score in a test." Ritsuko mused with amusement as she saw the flustered German.

"Yay, go Shinji" Misato said as she jumped him for a hug, she was proud of her charge that he actually beat Auska hoping it will give him a little bit of confidence 'Maybe Auska will give him a little respect now.' But Misato was sorely mistaken.

Asuka was trembling with anger like a volcano ready to blow, spewing its hot flames to all who are in its proximity.

**BANG**

Everyone in the room looked at Asuka to see that she had stood up slamming her chair into the wall and rammed her hand into the solid wood table.

"_ALL_ OF YOU CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL BECAUSE THERES NO WAY THAT THAT SHINJI COULD EVER BEAT ME. THE PATHETIC USELESS WORM SON OF A BITCH COULDN'T FIGHT HIS WAY OUT OF A WET PAPERBAG! YOU ALL KNOW THAT HE GOT LUCKY ILL BET NY THE NEXT SYNCH TEST I WILL BE BACK IN MY PLACE RIGHT ON TOP WITH REI AND THAT BASTARD UNDER MY HEEL"

She heaved in and out for air to fill her lungs after her childish rant. All was silent until Ritsuko decided to break the silence before Shinji could open his mouth in response.

"Actually with the data I've piled up from recent Sync tests including this one it has come to my attention that if things stay constant it will take you years to catch up to where he is now and by that time he will have reached new heights the MAGI confirms this"

Auska`s pupils shrunk to the size of peas she put her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes. Her fists balled at her sides.

Suddenly she grabbed her chair and launched it across the table at Shinji.

"SHINJI LOOK OUT" Misato screamed

The pilot looked up with a lazy smirk on his face and simply put his hand up as the chair landed in his hand stopping it dead. At that point everyone's jaw dropped even Rei`s eyebrows went up in astonishment.

Auska was speechless her mind was a complete blank. She then strode quietly out of the room. Like the calm before the storm.

"Shinji are you ok" Misato asked with concern when Auska was really angry she could really pack a punch.

"Yup never better" Shinji said with a smile as he put the chair down "Are we done I would like to use my time for things less melodramatic" He said while jerking a thumb to Asuka`s chair

Ritsuko was broken out of her stupor " Ye…..Yes you can leave"

"Misato I think I'll walk home it'll give the brat some time to cool off"

Shinji slowly got up put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room leaving everyone stunned.

"Ok what the hell just happened is it me or has Shinji been brainwashed?" Misato shouted

"no but I would like to find out , have him come in for a physical soon" Ritsuko said still in shock at the once meek pilot`s actions.

**End Flashback**

Now in the present Shinji thought that enough time had passed to where Auska would have calmed down. So he began his somewhat long trek home out of NERV`s desolate halls.

He was listening to his SDAT when suddenly a thought hit him. Why in Eva`s name was he still listening to this stuff he pulled the buds out of his ear and stuffed the device into his pocket . For some odd reason Shinji wanted something a little different. He made a note to get more music.

Shinji was walking down the street on his way home with his head up and chest out , and a spring in his step. He was in too good a mood to let something as usual as Auska`s rants or anything for that matter bring him down. It was nothing new that she had treated him like crap and berated him when he only tried to be her friend. He had realized that now. It wasn't as if he purposely tried to piss her off, well not piss her off just show her he wasn't some pushover, pissing her off was just a bi product of that.

What right did she actually have to be mad at him? What had he done to actually deserve to be treated as he was by her? Okay he got a higher sync ratio than her big friggin deal he had never wanted to pilot in the beginning but he realized that if he wouldn't do it who else could? These were the thoughts running through his head. Shinji rationalized the whole situation and came to the conclusion that her reactions to him period were never his fault he always tried to be a good friend and person to Auska but she just spat it back into his face.

After he felt like a completely new person, This burden that he used to shoulder was now lifted. The Sunset that was cast over the streets of Tokyo 3 was somewhat symbolic to Shinji . Out with the old and in with the new. Because today was the last day he would deal with Auska and her childish ways. He would fight back , revolt take charge of his life and not let his life control him.

**At Home**

Shinji entered the flat and took off his shoes. He looked around and saw that Misato wasn't home 'that's a big surprise' and Auska was in her room probably sulking. He wasn't really hungry and he wouldn't cook for someone who wouldn't appreciate it so he went ahead and made his way to his room. He opened the door emptied his pockets onto his desk and laid face down on his bed.

'Ahhhhhh sweet rest how I have missed you' Sync tests were usually long and tiring. Shinji thought he would relax maybe nap a little before he would do something. 'Maybe ill go out and do something not good to just stay inside all the time'

His train of thought was broken when he heard angry footsteps stomping down the hall towards his room 'AWWWWWWW $h! # do I really gotta deal with the demon now'

At that Shinji`s door slid open to the point where they almost ran off of their rails.

There in the door way with her hands on her hips in cutoff shorts and a t-shirt was none other than a very pissed off Auska.

She glared at him and he just looked back. His storm blue eyes piercing into her ocean blue eyes( don't really know the difference they're confusing to me)

The silence reined the room until Auska finally broke it.

"Food Now"

Shinji looked at her than her hands

"Umm you could ask a _little _bit nicer and what's wrong with your hands they work don't they?" he said in a level tone.

Auska was taken aback a little back by the response but quickly regained her composure.

"Because you're a housebroken male who should be grateful that he can serve and be in the presence of the Great Auska Langely Sorhyu . Now get your scrawny ass in the kitchen"

Shinji`s glare intensified Auska flinched back visibly. He stood up and walked up to her until he was within an arms length of her.

Shinji had had enough of Auska he was sick of his life ,of how the people around him treated him even though he gave so much, this shit changed NOW.

"Ok let's get this straight" He said with pure venom dripping from his voice.

"I choose to do all of the things I do for you and Misato, I do it because believe it or not I actually care for you 2, well I used to care for you Auska I actually thought we could be friends maybe more."

Auska`s breath caught in her throat. She had always thought of expressing her feelings for Shinji but something always stopped her. It was either her pride thinking he was unworthy , or it was the fear of rejection , of being left alone again. She would have never thought in a million years that Shinji would have liked her, not for her not her body or her surface but liked her for her. But the thought of them being together was shattered as he continued.

" I give and give and all you do is take and take. It wasn't until now that I found out what you really are. He said in a deadly whisper his anger rising at a steady pace. Shinji was standing still his head straight up chest out trying to defy Auska in all ways possible.

"You're nothing but a little girl who's scared of her own shadow, so insecure that she makes other people feel like shit just so you can wake up in the morning not giving a damn about other people.

You also claim to be so great what so great about you any way, your greedy, a narcissist ,annoying , egotistical, lazy and you call me a pervert yet you walk around here dressed like a damn slut, and you throw yourself at Kaji an older man that Misato has been with, yet you call her a slut for being with Kaji and to top it all of you have a inferiority complex.?"

" Well at least I'm not a housebroken BITCH, who has daddy issues. (SPITOO) , You make me sick Third child your lucky to even be in the presence of the best eva pilot "She said as she spat in his face

" See this proves my point exactly. He said while wiping the spit off his face .You're not the best Eva pilot either. Not to brag or anything but my record speaks for itself , and you know it you put me down for having the one thing you want. Kind of ironic really that the person you claim to be so weak is what you really want to be." He said with a scowl.

"I'm really sick of it, so as of now I cut all ties with you, you may as well be a stranger on the street because I'm tired of trying to be your friend and getting beat up because of it , im tired of you and your ego , most of all I'm just plain fucking tired of you."

Shinji inhaled to replace air used for his speech. Through the whole speech Auska could say nothing to prove to him that he was in fact wrong, That only fueled her anger.

"Now if youll excuse me I have better things to do than screw around with you" He said

Auska was stock still from listening to the tirade her face going from shock straight to anger. Her fists were balled up and shaking at her sides. Her face twisted into a snarl she lunged at Shinji fist raised to strike.

Shinji saw this coming and with speed that once again surprised himself he blocked her fist with his forearm.

She was shocked but her rage did not falter as she raised her other hand and punched Shinji caught that one as well.

"No more, like I said im done" Auska looked into the eyes of Shinji and saw such animosity. Gone was her Shinji , gone was the boy who bent to her will.

He then raised his foot and extended it into her stomach. The 'this is Sparta kick' had so much power she flew down the hall skidding along the floor until she eventually came to a stop.

Her insides where burning as she coughed up a bit of bile she knew he cracked a rib maybe 2. 'What happened to my Shinji' Her Shinji the shinji she knew would never strike her.

She eventually blacked out from the pain.

Shinji looked at the crumpled form of Auska and closed his door. He calmed himself down and just decided to get ready for bed he didn't feel like doing anything else.

He laid down and succumbed to sleep. That night no nightmares bothered the young Ikari.

Authors Note: This is my first story plz review and give any ideas you think would catch my eye thnk you

OMAKE!

"Shinji this is madness!" Auska said fear evident in her eyes

Shinji smirked at her and said " Madness? No THIS IS EVANGELION!" and kicked her into a pool of lcl


	2. Rebuilding

Shinji opened his eyes and rolled over as he woke up. The sun filtered into his room through the shades as he tried to focus his vision. He looked at the clock and it was still pretty early he didn't even have to do anything it was Saturday.

He threw off the covers and swung his legs over the side and stood up and stretched his muscles and let out a groan. He made a fist and released it a few times.

His stomach growled as he started to scratch it " I know I know" he said. Without getting dressed like he usually would, he walked out into the hallway dressed in only a t shirt and boxers. He looked at a spot at the end of the hall where there was a dent from where he literally knocked the crap out of Auska.

He was still wondering how he had gotten so strong. He had trained regularly because of EVA but the results were never like this .He would have to deal with that later. A more important matter was at hand, finding something to eat.

It seemed that he was the first one up. He walked out into the kitchen and started thinking of what he wanted to eat and decided to make an omlette.

"Hmmmmmm lets mix it up a bit shall we?" he said while cracking his knuckles. Instead of making the usual egg omelet, he had a craving for something with a little bit more flavor as well as substance.

He took out a pan from the cabinet and put the stove on medium heat then cracked 4 eggs and let them sizzle for a bit. Then he took out another pan and a package of bacon from the refrigerator, as well as some peppers. He cut up the peppers while he let the bacon sizzle.

After cutting the peppers, he threw them in with the bacon. 'I should make Misato one too' He then formed the eggs until he had two omelets. he then dropped the peppers and bacon in them and put shredded cheddar on them and let it melt.

He then flipped the pan and sent the two in the air and they rolled in midair and landed in the pan behind his back. "Still got it" he said while smirking. he put the food on two plates and took one and sat down to eat. "mmmmmmmm om nom nom nom" he then heard shuffling.

He looked up to see the limping form of Auska, holding her stomach. He looked at her for a minute and shrugged and went back to enjoying his meal, like she wasn't even there, well to Shinji she really wasn't. Auska then limped over and sat down crossed her arms and stuck her nose into the air, as if she wasn't affected by the recent ass-kicking she got. She then saw the plate of delicious steaming food.

She got up and reached for it, when a silver object whizzed over to where her hand was about to be.

"Ahhhhhh what the hell" She then looked at the object and noticed it was a spoon embedded in the wood of the countertop. The dullest utensil was embedded in the countertop.

She looked back over to the table where Shinji was still happily devouring his meal. He then swallowed the mouth full of food he had in his mouth and said "None for you."Shinji had felt like testing his new found strength, and what better way to do that than to piss off Auska.

Auska growled she was already in pain from last night and now she had to deal with him. "Well where's mine." She said trying to control herself. Before he could answer Misato walked in. She made a zombie bee line for the fridge stumbling a bit along the way.

She then grabbed and chugged a beer in 2 gulps. "YEEEEEEEHHHAAAAAAA! ". After her morning beer raid she finally became aware of her surroundings. "Morning Shinji" She said in an upbeat way.

"Morning Misato breakfast is on the counter". She then walked past a raging Auska and grabbed her meal. She sat down and dug in. "MMMMMMMMM shinji this is delicious" she said while digging into her food.

Shinji chuckled and said "Thank you Misato glad you're enjoying it". Getting irked about being ignored Auska made herself known. "Where…is…Mine"

"Ummmmm I don't see anything wrong with your hands besides wont you big ass just get bigger. So you can either sit here or complain or you can get off your lazy ass and make your own damn breakfast" The reactions of his roommates were different, Auska snarled while Misato gasped. Auska then picked up the vase that was on the table and launched it at him.

He saw it coming and just moved his head to the side. It crashed against the wall showering glass everywhere. He got up and casually stepped carefully over the glass, and put his dish in the sink. He then walked out of the room.

Misato`s jaw dropped at what Shinji had done, he had just completely brushed Auska off . The thought of Shinji defying Auska both excited her and scared her. Shinji walked out and went to his room.

Misato looked as Auska got up and dusted herself off." You know you're going to clean that up right?" Misato said with a smirk.

Auska turned and shot her a glare. Her stomach still in pain. Then a thought entered her mind.'Now what would Misato do if she knew what her precious Shinji really is'.

With that the corners of her mouth turned into a creepy smile. She then started walking towards the glass covered floor as if to clean it up, and then collapsed."Ouch!". Misato rushed to her side."What's wrong Auska" . "Oh it's nothing Ouch!" she tried to get up put fell again.

"OK what hurts Auska" Misato then started to feel Auska`s torso and when she got to her stomach she winced. Misato then lifted up her shirt and gasped.

On Auska`s abdomen was a dark purple bruise that was almost black in color, and it covered most of her stomach. "Oh my god who did this to you" Auska did her best to look like a wounded animal ; pitiful and helpless.

Auska made her bottom lip quiver as she answered. "S..Shinji I asked him nicely could he make me something to eat and he went crazy. I asked him to stop but he just kept going"

At first Misato`s mind was a complete blank unable to handle the thought of Shinji of all people doing this to her, but confusion gave way to anger."Okay Auska why don't you lie down" Auska got up and turned around and made her way to her room smiling all the while.  
As soon as Auska was in her room she cut loose.

"**SHINJI!" **Misato roared like a bezerk EVA. Shinji poked his head out of his room dressed in blue jeans a white shirt and his black and white chucks, and his hair was spiked up.

"What's up"

" Did you hit Auska" whispered Misato. Shinji`s eyebrow quirked up at this but he remained quiet.

"I asked you a question, did you hit Auska" she said a little bit louder.

"…."

"Yeah I did"

The slap echoed through the apartment, but it only made shinji turn his head to the other side a look of shock on his face.

"You had no right to beat her up, all she did was asked if you could make her something to eat and you break her ribs in" she said with an attitude

Shinji chuckled a bit" You know , you should really get the _whole_ story before you start jumping the gun. First off I didn't beat her up like I know she told you. She stormed into my room and demanded that I make her something to eat.

I said no , and of course Auska got pissed and started talking shit about me so I finally told her what I think she really is and that I'm not dealing with her anymore ,and as far as I'm concerned she may as well be a stranger off the street. Let's just say she didn't like that so much. She tried to attack me and I retaliated once then I went to sleep"

Misato thought about what Shinji had said. She knew that he never retaliated, well not until recently, and that is how Auska would have acted if put in that position. She then thought to how Auska Had acted at breakfast and it all clicked together: She had been set up.

But nonetheless she still thought he was wrong;"You still are wrong Shinji"

Shinji was getting agitated, he really cared for Misato and didn't want to tell her off but she wasn't giving him much of a choice. He thought of Misato as a surrogate mother even though she never even remotely acts the part. The thought of her just standing by all these months and did nothing while Auska tore away at him. That thought added fuel to the flame that was Shinji`s newly awakened rage. He controlled the feeling and willed himself to calm down a little before speaking.

"Oh I'm wrong, but Auska`s been beating me up since she got here and I retaliate _once, _ The girl has made me a damn regular at the hospital and I'm wrong? Misato you've seen me bloodied and broken from her, you knew I just didn't trip, nobody is that frickin clumsy .If I'm wrong then what is Auska? Where is her punishment?"

"Also I`m not using _children_ in a damn war, and then coming home getting completely hammered while they sit by not giving a shit as to what happens to them. But I`m the wrong one though right?

Misato stepped back from the shiver that Shinji`s voice produced down her spine. She was speechless and was thinking of a response when he continued.

"You know Misato part of me thinks of you as a mother, but right now I'm thinking how I do all I can for you and everyone else around here, and you stand by while I get torn down. And you know what, no one even bothered to say Happy birthday. Misato`s eyes widened at this.

"What kind of mother, no what type of guardian forgets their son, charge, slave`s birthday?"

"Misato every time I get into that machine I risk the chance of getting killed, but you just keep throwing me in the snake pit and hope I come out of it ok And I can't even get a proper thank you that just shows me how much you really care." He said starting to finally get all of his thoughts out.

For once in her life Misato was speechless. She had unshed tears in her eyes at his revelation.

"You know if you always jumped the gun when I told you something or you saw a bruise on me, I wouldn't have gone through all this crap." He then slammed the door shut

As soon as the doors closed Misato dropped to the floor and let her tears flow.

'I'm so sorry Shinji. I never meant for this to happen , but what can I do' After crying/thinking she decided to get up and sullenly got dressed for NERVE thinking she could go talk to her friend Ritsuko about the situation.

**Back with Shinji**

Shinji was walking on his way to a mall."I hope Misato understands what I was saying" He didn't regret what he had said rather he wished he put it into a more delicate way. he didn't want to hurt Misato just get his point across , and he thought why didn't he? He then remembered that he was sick of how things had been going for him. He would change it.

He then felt the same power course through his veins again. It was the same power from when he was synching with unit 01 and when he tore Auska a new one. He smirked and continued walking.

He reached the mall. It had 4 stories of stores and was indoors and had a huge skylight. Shinji began walking around to buy what he had wanted. He had made a list of things he had wanted, but didn't think he deserved it. But with his new persona he thought why not. He came to a laptop/desktop specialty store. He walked in and found an employee and walked up to her. She was a cute girl maybe two years older than him.

She had light brown skin with chestnut eyes and shoulder length brown hair that framed her beautiful face.

" Hi, excuse me could you help me with something" Shinji said

The girl looked up to him and smiled." Sure how can I help you"

"Well I need both a laptop and a desktop but the ones available don't meet up to my needs, so I was wondering if you guys custom build them?"

The girl blinked" ummmm yeah but its usually pretty expensive depending on what you want."

Shinji handed her two lists. She took the lists and her eyes bugged out, for the laptop he wanted he wanted 5gb of ram and an a media expansion slot as well as a web cam and wanted the key board to be touch screen. For the Desktop He wanted 5 terra bites of memory as well as ejectable drives built in. Along with a few other bells and whistles.

"Wow ummmm ok we can do this it will only take about a day or two though"

"Ok can you have it delivered to this address" Shinji handed her another slip of paper.

"Sure let me ring you up" She walked behind the counter and started typing things in.

"That will be 7 thousand yen" Shinji handed her his id/debit card and she gasped when she saw the name.

"You're Shinji Ikari!" Shinji smirked

"The one and only" He said

She gave him back his card" No charge." Shinji was flabbergasted but then smiled, 'at least some one appreciates me'

"Well at least let me do this" he then pulled out his wallet and withdrew 10,000 yen no one would call him ungrateful that`s for sure. He put the bill in the girls hand and said " It's the least I can do, think of it as a tip" He smiled

The girl blushed " I couldn't" She said as she tried to put the bill back into his hand.

"OK well at least let me do this" He replied as he returned the bill to his wallet.

He then wrote something on the back of the receipt" Let me take you out to eat sometime, call me with a time and ill choose a place" He smiled a foxy grin and turned around and walked out. The girl swooned and looked on as Shinji walked out of the store.

He then went to another store to get what was on his list, and brought an iPod touch but this one was the Disk memory version so it went up to 160 gb of music along with full metal jacket ear buds, all of which were waterproof.

Next was a music store he went in and found a worker there. He was a guy probably a senior Shinji had thought. He was a foot taller than him and had a lip piercing.

"Hey excuse me can you help me with something" Shinji said

" Of course , whatcha need?"

"Well I've had a change of tastes in music, but I don't know anything outside of classical music , but I do know that I have a craving for something a lot more heavier in rhythm as well as substance something , you get what I'm saying?"Shinji said trying to explain what he was looking for.

"Well if you want something heavier there's always rock, metal, hardcore metal, metal core , stuff like that it's kind of like classical, but it uses a lot more complex and faster rhythms and it's a little more lively in my opinion , . If you want I can give you several of popular bands as well as some of my favs. OH and if you're looking for something with more substance you should definitely try rap. Well start of broad and narrow off what you like"

"Sounds like a plan" He said

The senior started gathering several albums of artists ranging from metal, rock, alternative and rap. While he was gathering Shinji`s soon to be purchases , Shinji was listening to some of the music trying to decide what he liked and disliked telling the clerk as he gathered albums.

When the clerk had finished he had about 15 albums that he had narrowed down based on what Shinji had said. They included artists like All That Remains, Seether, Lil Wayne, Eminem, Avenged Sevenfold, Soulja Boy, Gorrilaz, and others.

"There, from here you can find more artists based on these, this should be more than enough to start you off, come back anytime if you have any more cravings." He said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks I really appreciate it. Oh what's your name by the way?"

"You can call me Gin" Shinji thanked gin again and paid for his cds and left the store.

He then made his last stop at a specialty clothing store that made clothes and altered them, and requested for a special piece of clothing to be made and dropped off at his house.

Then he started to walk home head held high smiling all the way.

**With Misato**

Misato felt like crap. It was her break at NERV and she decided to see Ritsuko about Shinji. "I can't believe that I forgot his birthday the one person who treats me well and I go and forget his birthday" Misato` s mind was still reeling from her conversation with Shinji. Was he right, did she really just sit by while he suffered? She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she reached Ritsuko`s office

She raised her hand and knocked. "Come in "Misato walked in the dimly lit room only illuminated by a lamp and Ritsuko`s computer. She walked to the chair in front of her desk and sat down and sighed.

"What's wrong, you look like hell" said Ritsuko.

"Well that`s why I'm here, you see this morning Auska told me that Shinji beat her and had a bruise to prove it, so I called him in and asked him if it was true and he said yes. Then I…I "

"You what" Ever since the last debriefing Ritsuko had factored Shinji as an unknown, so any piece of info would be helpful.

" I slapped him….hard. But he didn't run away like last time he stood his ground and told his part of the story and he said he thought of me as his mom , but he said that I sat by and did nothing while he was torn down. Is that really true?"

Ritsuko took out a cigarette lit it and inhaled then exhaled before speaking again."Misato you know how Auska is ,right" Misato Nodded

" Well now I ask you this question did you ever stop to intervene" There was dead silence in the room. Misato`s brain went blank.

"No" She whispered. " I never thought it was that bad. I thought it was just a few jabs here in there and some taps"

Ritsuko opened a drawer and pulled out a file packed full and threw it in front of Misato. "I assure you those were no mere taps, This is Shinji`s medical record outside of EVA" Misato opened it and reeled back in shock. The injuries here would affect the most war seasoned veteran.

" He's had 6 bruised ribs minor head trauma and several hyper extended muscles"

Misato was in complete shock. how could she let this happen? She looked at some of the pictures of bruises and had to turn away.

"What should I do" she whispered

"Step up to be the guardian or mother he needs you to be for him. Shinji is starting to come into his own and he will need someone to help him along the way."

"But how, I forgot his birthday Rits. he does everything he possibly can for us and I do this!" Misato burst into tears." How can he ever forgive me"

"Well you can start by making it up to him. for starters you should get him a present" Ritsuko got a box of tissues out and handed them to her friend"

"Sniff…..sniff what should I get him" She said drying her tears

"Well he did turn 15 so what do you think he would want"

"But I don't think I can afford it either way. Anything I think he deserves is way out of my price range"

"Don't worry ill have Nerv take care of it and well right it off as a business expense now let's look for a present you think Shinji would like" she said waving her hand at Misato.

Convinced Misato started to think of presents when she got one, but thinking he deserved more she spoke" Do you think we could add a bit more to it"

"What did you have in mind " Ritsuko said with a smirk. with his many visits to the Nerv hospital they had become good friends ,she even helped him with his homework on her lunch breaks. So she wanted to give him exactly what she thought he deserved.

**At HOME**

Shinji walked in the door and kicked off his shoes and saw his packages from the computer shop. ON one of the smaller ones was a note. 'He shinji I didn't know if you had a router or not so I snuck one in for you, enjoy – Kaylan'

Shinji smiled as he went to his room. It felt nice when people did him favors. He walked to his room and slid his door open and his eyes turned to the size of peas. His room was destroyed. all of his belongings , clothes everthing was either shattered or ripped to shreds, even his underwear! There were holes in the wall and his futon was in pieces. All that he had now was the clothes on his back "WHAT THE FUCK!" Shinji roared.

**Flashback**

Auska was sitting in her bed curled up in a fetal position. The pain coming from her stomach coursed through her body and no matter how many pain killers she took or how many times she iced it , the pain wouldn't go away. As if her humiliation was permanently embedded in her. It was not her injuries that had hurt her the most though, but Shinji`s words are what had cut her deep .She snarled thinking of how her plan had failed.

"That bastard thinking he`s so much better than everyone else, everyone knows that IM the best EVA pilot" Even though she said it fact beats opinion every time and she knew it, and it burned her . She started thinking that soon Nerv wouldn't need her because they had their worthless Shinji to always come in and save the day.

" I'M not gonna let him ruin everything for me, it's all his fault that this has happened" She whispered. she then got up and left her room , she went out into the hall and ended up at Shinji`s door.

She slowly opened it and looked. The place was clean and barren as if no one was there. She walked up to his desk and picked up his SDAT. "Hmph poor little Shinji what will you do without your precious music" She then crushed it in her hand.

She then went into a fury and destroyed anything and everything in the room that resembled Shinji. All Auska saw was red. She ripped and tore at everything she could get her hands on. When all of his clothes and personal belongings were destroyed she punched holes into the wall until her knuckles bled.

She stood in the middle of the room huffing trying to regain air lost. She then walked back to her room and cried herself to sleep.

**End Flashback**

Shinji was standing there fists balled up at his sides shaking , his head held down he then walked into the center of his room and saw the shattered remains of his cello that his mom had left him. That cello was all he had left that reminded him of his mom.

Shinji gritted his teeth and put his head down. His eyes showed pure rage wind whipped around him even though no windows were open. It suddenly began to rain moderately as thunder crackled outside even though just moments ago it was sunny. Shinji started grunting and his hair started to grow longer then stopped at his shoulders. The front part of all of his hair near his face was glowing a dark purple while the rest was pure black. His eyes burned a white light and he snapped his head up and roared to the heavens. This was a roar not even unit 01 was capable of. ALL of his pain, misery and sorrow was in that roar. His eyes then dimmed down and where not the same storm blue. They were now a light greenish blue but now he had two tomoes (Somewhat like Naruto sharingan second stage)in each of his eyes one on the upper right side and one on the lower left. All of the emotions warring within him had given birth to this Shinji

He had also grown a couple inches and he was no longer as skinny. He was more defined and toned but not overly so , but not a person you would want to mess with either.

He calmly strode to Asuka`s door and ripped it off, It went banging down the hall. Auska fell back from where she was watching shinji hoping that he would break down and cry like the wimp she knew he was. Hoping that he would hurt worse than she had, but unfortunately for her she was sorely mistaken.

In front of her was no longer Shinji. His fists balled at his sides his hair moving in the absence of wind as if it were alive, but his eyes they looked as if they had fire burning within them. He then picked her up by the scruff of her shirt ,and brought her face within inches of hers."Why " was all he said.

Auska although scared and shocked at his new appearance, was not going to back down, it was not in her nature. "Because I felt like it why else, plus I was bored" she smirked at him. He then growled at her.

"You destroyed my room not only that but you destroyed the only thing my mom ever gave me" He said pointing to his broken Cello.

"Oh that piece of shit I thought I was doing you a favor by smashing it oh well , if you react like this to something so stupid then it's no wonder your mom left you , probably killed herself to get away from your sorry ass"

That was it for Shinji no matter what he did or said she would never stop. Power coursed through his veins embedding its power into him. He grabbed Auska roughly by the throat, and picked her up from the ground and slammed her into the floor, making spider cracks appear on the floor. Auska was seeing stars as he picked her up over his head and threw her into the wall of the hall where her nose broke on impact. He then ran up to her using his momentum and kneed her in the stomach then punched her across the face with his right hand. The punch was so powerful she saw EVAs. Him hitting her already sore stomach made her cough up blood, but after he nailed her in the face she was left coughing in the hallway. He then kept hammering into her stomach again and again as he said,

"First you come here and fuck up my life, harass me all the time , make me your goddamn slave , AND NOW YOU WRECK ALL OF MY SHIT.?" Shinji roared. he was in complete rage over what she had done. He then picked her up intending to punch her again but let her drop not wanting to kill the girl, because of anger clouding his mind.

Shinji looked down at her with nothing but malice as she passed out .He then picked her up bridal style, walked into her room and dropped her roughly on her bed making her groan in pain .Knowing he wasn't going to sleep in his room he walked over Auska`s door, that he had just utterly destroyed, and hopped on the couch. He put his hands behind his head and tried to get some sleep. he had to go back to school soon, and this wasn't making it any better. He then dozed off into a rather unsettling sleep.

**Misato POV**

Misato was driving down the quiet streets of Tokyo 3, its occupants long gone to sleep. She drove at a relatively calm pace compared to her usual bat out of hell driving style, as it reflected her thoughts at the moment: slow and analytical.

Misato was a soldier , so with being a soldier the key thing needed in a battle is information , but in this battle against Shinji she had no intel no map no instructions , not even a pamphlet.

"What made him change" She said out loud as she turned a corner lazily. In her mind Shinji was the last person she thought would … she couldn't even explain what had happened to him. She knew eventually he would get tired of Auska but she didn't know that he would turn on her as well.

If someone had told her that Shinji would have changed at all, she would have laughed in their face but if they had told them that he would have actually started to fight back, she would have them committed to a mental facility. The thought of Shinji changing at all was hilarious to her but it was the thought of WHAT he was changing into that scared the crap out of her.

She stopped the car dead at that thought. Just what is he turning into? Would he turn into a psychopath? But that couldn't have been a possibility could it? She thought about all the stresses in his life , with the stress that Eva puts on his body and mind , and the stress of Auska`s harassment on top of it all. She put every piece of Shinji`s life together Eva, Auska , his already present issues. Just the sound of it made her want to shrink in her room with a few six packs. that shit was depressing…..for anybody let alone a 14 no 15 whatever year old, "Damn forgot his birthday again stupid stupid" She said as she starting driving again.

The bottom line is that she felt that Shinji had yet to snap and fall completely into who he was going to eventually change into, but that line of no return was fast approaching, and she knew of no way to stop him from reaching that razor thin line, unless he could feel wanted, to feel loved. Hopefully her present would give him the love he so desperately needed , but this would just be the start. She would be there for him whenever he needed it , she would be there to take care of him when no one else will , she would be the closest thing to a mother he could have.

She smirked at that thought. She would never have thought that she would have been a mother , because of the accident that happened during second impact had rendered her unable to bear children. But now fate had given her a second chance and she would be damned if she passed it up

She had finally reached her destination; the flat that she shared with the pilots of the 2 most destructive weapons ever created by man. She parked her car and got out. She pressed the elevator and waited for it to open , she boarded it and pressed her floor. After a relatively short elevator ride , she reached her floor and walked to her front door.

She then took out her key and opened the door. " Im home" She called out aloud. There was no answer though immediately she knew something was wrong. There were no lights on and it was dead quiet. She took a step forward and there was a crunch noise. There sitting on the floor was Auska`s door completely ripped off the hinges. She then pulled her standard HK pistol out and had it cocked and ready. She slowly surveyed the area. She went to Shinji`s room and hid around the corner of the door, her gun at the ready.

She counted to 3 and swung around into the room and turned the lights on and panned the room. when she realized it was empty she unclenched her muscles and finally noticed the destruction within it. Everything was completely destroyed. "What in the hell?" She wondered what had happened , did someone break in and kidnap shinji , did he finally cross that line and went crazy? Before she could think another thought she heard a noise behind her. With practiced ease she fluently turned around, her gun in front of her. Before she could pull the trigger she noticed from the light of Shinji`s room that it was actually Shinji sleeping on the couch.

She walked around to the front of the couch and shook Shinji."Shinji Shinji SHINJI WAKE UP" He then rolled over and grumbled.

"Can I pleeeeease get some sleep, damn" He swung his legs over the couch and started to scratch his head.

"Thank god Shinji your ok what happened?" She asked frantically.

"OK slow down Misato , I just woke up jeez. Well I came home from the mall and I found my room and everything destroyed right down to the last sock." He sighed.

"But who , what did that to your room" She said flabbergasted.

"Really who else , it was the demon" He said tiredly.

"Auska? That little brat!" She said why would she do this.

Shinji waves a hand at her."Don't worry I already took care of her."

"What do you mean" She said confused by his somewhat cryptic words.

" I mean she won't be breaking shit anytime soon again." He said while getting up and stretching.

"You might want to get her looked at…..oh physically too."

"Shinji what did you do" she said a little worried. He then pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards Auska`s room.

She walked quickly to Auska`s room. She turned on the light and her eyes turned into the size of dinner plates. There sitting on her side on her bed, was the Great Auska Langley Souryu bruised and battered. Wrapped around her throat was a deep purple hand sized bruise. One of her eyes was completely shut and had turned completely black.

She was curled up in a fetal position and from the sounds she was making she was alive but she was struggling to breathe.

"Shinji get in here and help me" Misato said

Shinji then appeared in the doorway still covered in shadows. "Shinji help me get her to the car"

"Ummmmm she's not dying so I say let sleeping dogs lie…or in this case demons" He said looking at Auska with a scowl.

"Shinji you don't know that, she could be bleeding internally" She relied

"NO I do know, hell I'm the one who did it, why should I help someone who wouldn't even piss on me if I was on fire!" Shinji said with a hiss.

Misato was getting somewhat frustrated, but she knew he wouldn't budge, she could feel the determination coming off of him. "Shinji please I'm begging you. Yes you are right about Auska but do you really want to sink down to her level?" She said.

Shinji stood still before making his reply. "Ok Misato I will help you , but just this once, because I care for you and I don't like seeing you like this , even if you don't care for me.

Misato then thanked him with a smile and ran out to her car to get it started.

Shinji then picked up the immobile girl bridal style. "You better be thankful for this, because this is the last thing I do for you"

He then followed Misato out the door.

**At Nerv**

Shinji was walking quickly with Auska in his arms right behind Misato down the silent corridors of nerve. Misato had sped down to Nerv , breaking every traffic law possible. They finally came to the infirmary. Shinji put the fire head on the bed.

"You stay here I'll go get Rits" Misato then took off in a dash.

Shinji looked at Auska and shrugged, he then walked out the door.

**Back with Misato**

Misato ran down the hall, air rushing past her head. She turned another corner and reached Ritsuko`s office. She then entered the office breathing heavily.

"Misato what's wrong" Ritsuko said as she took of her glasses, and looked up from her computer.

"Auska huff huff Shinji huff huff ass whooping" She said out of breath.

"Misato calm down, now slowly what happened" She replied as she got up and put a hand on her friends back.

"Shinji and Auska got into a big fight , they're in the infirmary come on. She said quickly. She then grabbed Ritsuko`s arm and drug her to the infirmary.

"Misato wait , you're going to rip my arm off" Misato wasn't listening, all she cared about was getting Ritsuko to Auska so she could get to Shinji. She obviously saw that whatever was happening to Shinji was beginning to escalate. She didn't want him to lose control and lose himself entirely. So she would do as Ritsuko advised, she would be there for him, let him know he`s not alone, and that she will always be there for him. But she couldn't do that with Auska all banged up.

Misato finally reached the infirmary with Ritsuko in tow literally. Ritsuko put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "You trying to put me in the hospital too?" Ritsuko said with a tick mark on her head.

"No of course not Rits" She replied with big puppy eyes.

Ritsuko sighed she then decided to take a look at Shinji. She pulled the curtain aside and was shocked to see Auska on the bed instead , and in pretty bad shape.

"Misato I thought you said Shinji and Auska got into a fight?" Ritsuko said very confused. She had expected Shinji to be here instead of Auska.

"They did" Misato simply replied.

Ritsuko then looked at her as if she was smoking crack. "So you mean to tell me Shinji did all this?" She said while beginning to look at Auska.

Misato then slapped her forehead and realized why she sounded so stupid. Shinji beating up Auska, on his own, not possible.

"Ok this is what happened." Misato then explained what had happened, from her getting home and the state of her house , to discovering Auska and how she had gotten so screwed up in the first place.

"- And then I came and got you" Misato said finishing her tail. She breathed in. Ritsuko then looked up from her examination of Auska and she looked at Misato.

"Well it's about time that boy whooped her ass"Ritsuko said with a smirk. She was tempted to pull out her camera and snap many a picture , but she would have to wait for Misato to leave.

"Rits this isn't funny Shinji could have killed her" Misato replied with distaste.

"Well I doubt that" Ritsuko said as she pulled out a cigarette.

"What do you mean by that?" Misato said releasing her scowl and letting it fall to a look of confusion.

"Well look at all her injuries. She said as she breathed out a cloud of smoke. The power it took to do this damage could have  killed her if placed in the right spots , but the way they're placed looks like they were meant to put the victim in a lot of pain."

Misato looked at the X-rays and found she was right they were placed in the abdominal region away from vital organs yet still painful. The other set was in her head, but it looks like the punches were made on her nose and cheeks as to not cause cranial swelling.

"So Shinji had no intention of killing her –"

"He just wanted to put her in a world of pain" Misato finished for her.

" Yup " She replied as she put her tobacco out.

"Now I really really REALLY don't like this girls attitude but I`M on the job so I,m a Dr. first." Ritsuko said

"But I can't jus slap a bandage on this and send her on her way, she has multiple fractures, her eye is about to have a broken blood vessel and her stomach is in very bad shape, awwww damn it" Ritsuko said as she slapped her head.

"What is it" Misato replied.

"He didn'tbreak her jaw so I don't have to wire it shut, grrrrrrr so close" She said snickering.

"Ritsuko that's not even funny, I'm not even sure if I like what he did , I mean I'm happy he is standing up for himself, but does he have to do it so violently. I want him to be better than that. I mean is he no better than Auska for doing this? No, how far will this go?" Misato said

" Ok first of all this is funny, we all saw it coming it was only a matter of time, second Shinji is way better than Auska personality wise. Think about it, he didn't beat Auska up on a whim like she does him , he did it because she crossed the line, finally. And third of all Shinji`s a kind person, she paused but if you cross him" She then jerked her head to a stationary Auska, motionless, hooked up to an iv and heart monitor, its steady beeping letting them know that she was alive.

Misato turned her head away from Auska."Hey now that I think about it , where is Shinji?" Misato said looking around the room.

"He's not in here I guess , ok you go find him ill rig something up to speed up Auska`s healing so we can put bandages on it , you go find Shinji talk to him, and well meet in R&D for plan alpha." She said with a giddy smile.

"Ok" With that she left the room.

"Now say hello to my new desktop picture" Ritsuko then took out a digital camera and started taking pictures of Auska."Hmmm hope he does this again , but next time I'll get it on tape"

**With Shinji**

Shinji was walking down random sections of Nerv he didn't want to go home because he could not face the shattered remains that was his room. His anger flared once again as he grit his teeth. He knew he could rebuild but what was stopping her from doing it again, then it popped in his head as he grinned. HE was what was stopping her. He was no longer the person he used to be.

It was that realization that lifted his spirits somewhat, but he still mourned the loss of his cello, it was indeed the only memento that even remotely reminded him of his mom. He sighed. "Well no use in crying over spilt milk" he said.

He figured the best thing he could do now is go in the direction he was going. Stand up on his own two legs and support himself and live his life to the fullest, he felt deep within his heart he felt like that would be what his mom would want him to do. He looked forward with a determined look in his eyes. He was still pissed of course so he decided he would go to Nerv`s gym to work off some frustrations.

He walked up to the elevator and pressed the down button and waited. About a minute later the elevator dinged and opened up revealing that it was not empty. In the elevator was none other than the bastard king himself: Gendo Ikari.

But instead of waiting for the next one he boldly walked into the car and pressed his floor ignoring his suppose 'dad' altogether.

To say Gendo Ikari was confused would be an understatement , not only was his son not cowering in fear but it would seem that he dyed some of his hair purple? He looked at his eyes his line of sight covered by his glasses. What he saw in his son`s eyes was somewhat chilling, It seemed that his eyes had changed colors and had weird marks in them, he couldn't describe the look that he saw in his son`s eye, all he knew is that it chilled him to the bone. This was NOT in the scenario.

"Third Child what is the meaning of this" he said in a cold commanding voice Shinji looked dead forward and then slowly turned his head and looked at him and could feel the cold shiver going down his spine intensify. The elevator then stopped and Shinji got off , and before Gendo could tell him to stop and answer him the doors closed. This was definitely not in the scenario Gendo thought.

**Back with Misato**

Misato was power walking feverishly through the halls. She had searched for Shinji almost everywhere she could think he would be. She looked in the pilots lockers , the bridge , the cafeteria , where could that boy be she thought.

She then passed by the gym area that was built into nerve when she heard grunting noises. Curious she went inside. The whole place was lit , yet no one was there. She wondered where the noises were coming from as she looked around the gym as her eyes came to a male figure punching a bag. She had never seen him before and wondered what he was doing here, was he new? He was dealing powerful blows that had made the bag flail all along its mount, making it creak in protest. The figures form was a little sloppy in Misato`s opinion, but he seemed to have great potential.

The figure then did a round house kick that was somewhat unskillful, but made the bag slide a little along its rail he then grabbed the bag and leaned on it, trying to catch his breath. Misato then got a better look at the figure. He was definitely male but he was Shinji`s age was he a new pilot?

He had a defined build, not bulky but like a lightweight UFC fighter or something along those lines. His purple hair stuck to the front of his face, wait purple. Misato then blinked and realized that all the hair in the front of his head was a deep shade of purple.

Puzzled at this person, Misato walked up to the figure. As she got closer she saw more of his face. She had to say he was Quite handsome maybe she could…..'No dammit I'm not 17 anymore , and im supposed to be looking for Shinji' She thought. "Excuse me have you seen a small brown haired kid , blue eyes, a little on the scrawny side" She said gesturing with her hands.

The figure looked up from his workout and she saw his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes were a light greenish blue, but they also had two marks in the upper right and lower left of both of them. She said nothing as she was caught within his gaze, his eyes they were such a pretty color to her and looked like they held something special within them.

"Misato are you ok" Shinji said with an eyebrow raised.

"How do you know my name" She asked. Shinji looked at her 'what the hell… why is she screwing with me' Shinji thought.

"Misato its me…Shinji" Shinji replied.

THIS was shinji he looked nothing like he did before, he was bigger and his hair, his hair it was longer AND purple, well partially.

"Shinji wha…what did you do to yourself" She asked.

"Misato what are you talking about" He said trying to catch his breath.

Misato then pointed at the wall mounted mirrors on the far wall. Shinji then got a clear look at himself. His hair was now raven black in the back , and purple near the front. He looked at himself very hard and saw the shine in his new eyes. He raised his hand and made a fist in front of him.

The reflection in the mirror was reciprocating his motions. He smirked, but then looked at Misato`s face, a look of worry placed upon her features.

"Misato are you ok" Shinji said with concern laced in his voice.

"Shinji what happened" Misato replied.

Shinji thought about it he was fine in the mall , but he remembered nothing that would cause this change. But when the accident happened with Auska he felt ….. charged up or something similar to that.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know , I was fine when I left the house , so it had to be when I went eva on Auska`s ass." He said with his hand grabbing his chin.

Misato was looking at Shinji`s new look with astonishment. She couldn't believe that him getting angry could result in such a drastic change. If he got angry over his room being destroyed then what if…. She needed to get him to Ritsuko to find out what had happened to her Shinji. But first before anymore interruptions she needed to talk to him.

"Shinji we need to talk" Misato said in a stern voice.

Shinji stood straight up and looked at her. "About what " He replied walking over to a rack of clean towels.

"Well we need to… we have….. We need to talk about you" She said blurting the last part out.

Shinji was wiping the sweat from his body , and placed the towel around his shoulders before replying. "Sure just what do you want to 'talk' about Misato"

Misato was hesitant to say what she wanted to. She was for the lack of a better word, cautious as a black man in Kentucky on a Saturday night. She didn't want to anger Shinji because then she wouldn't be able to effectively get her point across, and she could get her ass chewed off.

"Well I wanted to talk about how you've been acting lately…..how you've changed." She said hesitantly.

Shinji then shot her a look and then walked over to a set of weights. " And just how have I been acting'"He said as he started to add weights to the bar.

"Well to put it bluntly you've been acting like a fight dog hopped up on steroids, I mean you beat the crap out of Auska , I mean yeah she kind of deserved but do you think it was right?"

Shinji slammed another set of weights on the bar before getting under it, he then got under the bar and started to bench it."Maybe I wouldn't act like I dog if you didn't treat me like one." He said already on his 7th bench." And to answer your second question; yes I do think it was right"

"But doesn't that make you as bad as her?" Misato replied.

Shinji stopped mid rep and looked at the ceiling. He then rested the bar on its mount and got up. He walked right up into Misato's face.

"To be honest… no it doesn't because I don't think there`s a lot of people out there who are as bad as that bitch" He said."So I finally decides to take up for myself and you try to get me not too wow, I could say I didn't expect that from you of all people but then I would be lying." Shinji said. He went to the press again and started to roughly slam weights on each side of the bar.

Misato was shell shocked she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Shinji had never talked bad to or about anyone. She was a little skeptic at first that he had actually told Auska off, but unfortunately for her she was the very target.

"Shinji listen I just worry ok, I don't want you to take it too far and do something you'll regret later on." Misato said trying to calm the boy down.

"Oh you worry about me , oh wow that's a definite surprise, you weren't worried about me when you stuck me in that fucking robot" He spat back.

"Shinji would you just listen to me?" She screamed. She didn't want to fight with him , yes she understood that she had messed up , but she didn't want to go into the past she just wanted to make the future for the two of them better.

"I'm listening" He then got back under the bar and started lifting it again.

"Shinji I`m sorry for everything that's happened, you're the last person that deserves any of this to happen to. And yes believe it or not I do care for you , I know I have a strange way of showing it but I do, but if you would stop making such an ass of yourself a second you would realize all of this. So can you just trust me when I tell you this."

Shinji was quiet with the exception of his grunting from lifting the weights. Misato stared at him. She felt as if he was ignoring her completely. She was about to say something else when he placed the bar back upon its mounts.

He then grabbed another fresh towel from a rack and wiped the sweat from his face. "You care about me right, ok I can believe that otherwise you wouldn't have gone so much out of your way for me the few times that you did , but let me ask you this question; what have you done for me to really trust you? Caring for someone and trusting them are two completely different things." He said staring right into her very being, as if he was trying to bore a hole into her with his eyes.

Shinji was yet again defying the coward that was rapidly disappearing within him. He was damned if he was going to run away from this. No, he wasn't backing down until he was satisfied with the outcome, and if that meant clashing with Misato he would gladly do it.

Misato stood there trying to match Shinji`s glare with one of her own, and just barely getting the desired effect, but with much effort involved. The kid had no weaknesses in his defense, or attacks everything that he said held water. But back to the issue, what had she done for him to trust what she says. Misato was starting to get a little unnerved, until she finally spoke.

"Shinji when you first got here I took you into my home when no one asked me too , it was really out of the good of my heart that I did that" She said putting her hands over her chest.

" Ok ill give you that but then you turn around and make me do everything in the house, don't know if you intentionally did or not , but you never stopped to say 'oh let me help' or 'I'll take care of that,' so what else you got."

Misato was on the ropes. Everything she said he poked holes through. She had to get through to him somehow. She couldn't really think of anything else that she had done for him; sure she gave him advice and words of wisdom, but were they the right words of wisdom she asked herself. She already knew the answer; and it deepened her mood somewhat. She didn't want to lose him. She cared for him even though she didn't show it.

Misato was at the end of the line, she didn't know what else she could- she stopped that thought in its track, and a new thought filled its place, and with that a plan formed into her head. If her head wasn't down, Shinji would have seen the face splitting grin.

"Shinji you say I don't care for you at all, yet here I am arguing with you over the matter , why would I do it if I really didn't care at all. If I really didn't care I really wouldn't be bothered with it. I wish I could show you how much I care, but I don't have to wish."

Shinji quirked an eyebrow up at Misato`s very confusing words. "Ok that wasn't confusing at all , but lets say that I don't know what you're talking about it, how can you exactly show me." he said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Come with me and find out" she replied with a small smile. Misato then started walking to the exit. Shinji was left in the gym, the only noise was the squeaking of the punching bag that was still moving back and forth. He acquiesced to his curiosity and started to follow Misato.

_**Time skip**_

Shinji and Misato had taken three elevators and one tram system , and now they were walking down a grey hall that didn't match Nerv`s usually stark white ones. Shinji was trying to keep his nerves in check, he had never even seen this place, so it was natural to be a _little_ cautious. He had no hint besides Misato`s smirk as to what the hell was going on at the moment.

Shinji had many theories and was unable to calm his mind. He didn't know what was going on, how could Misato show him that she cared by taking him to one of the deepest parts of Nerve that he had ever seen. Wait was Misato going to do something to him? He cast the idea from his head, but he tried and partially succeeded at calming his mind by changing the subject.

Shinji turned his mind to his work out , he knew he had a long way to go in combat , he knew how to do the moves via his training but he wanted to learn more of it, all he really needed to do is be comfortable with it and he would be unstoppable . but if it wasn't a challenge , it wouldn't be any fun at all now would it . He subconsciously scheduled for more practice time to be put into his normal daily activities.

Misato was as giddy as a school girl on prom night. Her plan was a success so far, and with every step she took she found another way to strengthen it , So Shinji will have nothing to poke holes in but his own logic. She briefly glanced back at her and though no one else would see it, she knew Shinji and he was agitated. She suspected that he was wondering what she meant when she said that she could actually show him that she actually cared. Boy would he be surprised, she suppressed the urge to snicker as she saw his face knitted in concentration.

They finally reached their destination: Nerve's R&D department. There they stood in front of unmarked heavy bulkhead doors. Misato walked over to the side of the doors to the terminal that was mounted on its wall. She then slid her card through the reader built into the terminal. The doors then creaked and moaned as they opened.

Once the doors completely retracted into the walls, Misato walked through as Shinji followed. Shinji looked inside the room. He knew, well he didn't know, Misato wasn't trying to hurt him, so it was better safe than sorry in his opinion. He could tell two things about the room: it was big and expensive. There were all types of machinery around the room along with several empty cardboard boxes. Some Eva related and others were just research of some type having to do with numerous experiments by the looks of it.

There was then a loud intake of breath and Shinji`s muscles tensed, he scanned the room and let out a sigh of relief; it was just Ritsuko snoring, wait what was Ritsuko doing here.

Misato then walked up to the scientist who just happened to be napping on a table. "Ritsuko wake up." Ritsuko replied by turning on her other side. "Ok we tried the nice way. RITSUKO WAKE THE HELL UP!" Misato yelled.

Ritsuko then woke up and fell of the table landing face first into the floor."Owwweeee , Misato what the heck?" Ritsuko said as she got up , rubbing her face.

"Well You wouldn't wake up and I had to get you up somehow" Misato replied shrugging her shoulders." Anyway, how's Auska doing did you get her patched up?"

Ritsuko started to scratch her head before answering. "Well Shinji did a number on her so I couldn't just slap a bandage on it and be done with it. I had to dip her in a special batch of lcl that accelerated healing. But it only speeds up healing so she'll be bandaged up for a while. But she should be able to go to school tomorrow." Ritsuko finished while taking out a cigarette.

"Well that's good news to hear." Misato replied with a sigh. Shinji was getting somewhat irritated , Misato brought him all the way down here to 'show' him how much she cared , and no matter how much he thought it was bull, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"So are we ready?" Misato asked Ritsuko with a smirk.

"Ready when you are." Ritsuko replied with a puff of smoke.

Shinji`s ears perked up at this "Ready for what exactly" Shinji asked with his eyebrows risen.

At those words Misato`s eyes gained a glimmer in them. "Shinji you say that I don't care for you at all a correct?" Shinji then simply nodded. " It`s true I haven't been honest to you about a lot of things , but it was never my intention to hurt you. I know we have a lot of issues, but can't we just start over? There's a lot that has happened to me that you couldn't know, I want to tell you but it will take time. When you told me that you thought of me as your mother I was happy yet…. So sad because I have done nothing to deserve that….. or even your trust for that matter, but I want to be that person that you see me as a mother. What I'm basically asking is, will you give me another chance…another chance to actually be the person that you see.

Shinji was stock still looking dead into Misato`s eyes. He could feel the care in her words , so as far as he could tell she was telling the truth. Shinji had always wanted a second chance, to go back and change how he did some of the things he did , so why not give Misato the thing that he himself had wanted? So with a sigh he spoke .

"Misato I know what you say is true , but wounds don't heal that quickly." He said closing his eyes as he heard Misato gasp a little." – But with a little time anything can be fixed." He said with a smirk as he opened his eyes.

Misato could feel tears forming in her eyes. Her face of disappointment turned into a face of joy. She then walked up to Shinji and roughly pulled him into a hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her returning the hug.

"Ahem." Ritsuko coughed. "I think we have something else to tell Shinji don't you think?" She said with a smirk.

Misato had a look on her face as if she were thinking. "Oh yeah" She exclaimed. She then let go of Shinji."Shinji remember how I forgot your birthday?" She asked.

Shinji nodded his head. " Well me and Ritsuko got you something , but let me ask you a question, What does every 15 year old kid want?" she replied.

"You did not get me Justin Bieber tickets did you" He said balling his fists as a purple aura radiated around him.

Misato could feel the killer intent coming off of him. Misato put her hands up in front of her. " No of course not. " She replied.

"Ritsuko can you please show the boy his present before he rips my throat out," Said Misato in front of an enraged Shinji, who was beginning to foam at the mouth.

Ritsuko snickered at Misato. "Ok Ok." Ritsuko walked over to a large sheet. She then ripped the sheet off revealing a brand new Shelby GT 500 Mustang. It was all black with white racing stripes and 21 inch purple rims, with black brake calipers.

Shinji saw the gleam of light and turned his head. He stopped foaming at the mouth , and begun to drool instead.

"Ritsuko can you tell Shinji here exactly what you did?" Misato asked in a sing song voice.

"Of course, for starters the shell of this car is actually experimental Eva armor that never wears, tears, or breaks. It also is n2 reactor powered of course meaning no gas is needed. Oh and I have built in an onboard computer to help you maintain the car. The only thing that needs to be changed regularly is oil and brake fluids , tires , and brakes." By the time she was done Shinji`s eye was twitching.

He scrambled towards it, opened the door and got in. The interior was all leather and very comfortable. And setting in the middle, as Ritsuko said, was a computer. But when Shinji looked down he shrank a little.

"Misato I can't drive stick." He said.

Before she could say anything Ritsuko replied" Its made partly from EVA tech meaning all you have to do is try to make the right movements and it will do the rest. Eventually you'll get the hang of it, think of It like training wheels."

Shinji shrugged he tried to turn the car on but the keys weren't inside, But before he could say anything a silver object whizzed towards him . He raised his hand and caught it. Before he Started the car he turned to Ritsuko.

"Hey Rits I need a favor." He said.

She turned her head in shock , only Misato called her Rits.

" OK" She replied.

"Can you give me a full medical exam later this week." He said.

" Ummmmm sure , but can I ask why?" She replied.

"Do you not see my hair and eyes , they changed after I beat the kong out of Auska." He said pointing to his hair.

Ritsuko gasped in the dark it looked longer , but not purple. And his eyes , his eyes.

"Ummmm sure yeah ill text you when" She said thinking trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

Shinji nodded then started the car. It roared to life , its V6 engine vibrating the whole room. Shinji was in awe at the power of it.

"Are you guys sure I can drive this?" He said closing the door.

"You can drive a 40 meter robot cant you? And if you couldn't, would you give it back?"

"Hell no WHOOOOOHOOOOOOO" Shinji slammed on the gas.

"Oh shiggut" Ritsuko said as she raced to open the door.

Shinji sped out of the large hangar and came up on ground level. He heard the engine whine and went to shift but was nervous.' no that Shinji is dead and gone' He then took his foot off the gas and pressed on the clutch and moved the shifter into second. The engine revved and went up to a higher speed. He was surprised that it was that easy , he would have to thank Ritsuko later.

Soon he got home and he parked his car. He got out and looked at it gleaming in the sunshine. As he walked to the flat , he put his car keys on the same ring as the rest of his keys. He then opened the door to the flat. No one was home as no shoes were bye the door. He slipped his own shoes off and started towards his room.

He had to walk over Auska`s door that he himself ripped off. And he sure as hell wasn't going to pick it up himself. He finally made it to his room. It was still in its ransacked state. He had lost everything, but he would move on. "No use crying over spilled milk." He said.

He then went to the kitchen and looked under the cabinet for a roll of trash bags when there was a knock at the door."Who could that be?" He thought out loud.

He walked to the door and looked into the peephole. It was the girl from the computer store. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing brown sandals a white skirt and green tank top.

Shinji opened the door. "Umm how can I help you?" He asked.

Kaylan gasped as she saw the person that opened the door. The front of his hair was purple while the back was pure black , and his eyes were the weirdest cross between blue and green , and the marks in them just made them so….enthralling.

"Oh ummm I'm looking for Shinji Ikari. But yeah anyway, I came to help install his system. Is he home?" She said brushing a stray bang from out of her sight.

"Ummm Kaylan its me." He said smiling shyly.

"What did you do to your hair and your eyes?" She said excitedly.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know myself, but I'm getting it looked at." He replied running his hands through his hair."Why don't you come in," He moved aside to let her in.

"So, does the installation come with delivery?" He replied curiously.

Kaylan turned around to see that Shinji towered over her now, she remembered him only being a little taller than her, but now he was at least a head taller than her.

"Actually yes it does, we're a little short handed lately, so that's why it took me so long." She said looking around.

"Ahhhhhh well you see that's going to be a little hard you see." He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"And what is that?" She replied.

Shinji then walked to his room waving a hand for her to follow. When they arrived at his room she gasped at the carnage inside.

"Did you –"

"No it was my stupid ass roommate" He said with venom in his voice, he jerked his head towards her room.

"Why is the door ripped off of her room?" She cautiously asked.

"Oh that one was me. Nothing like a little payback huh? So you see its going to be a little hard right now seeing as my room, or what's left of it is destroyed." He solemnly said.

"I could help you know, I mean it does include installation. She snickered, besides this place could use a little redecorating." She said looking around.

"What did you have in mind exactly?" he inquired.

"Well we'll have to patch up these holes first and go from there I guess." She said still surveying the damage.

"I think there's a hardware store downtown." He said with his chin in his hand.

"Well that settles it lets go. You go get ready, and I'll be waiting." She replied in a sing song voice. Before Shinji could even have the chance to object, he was out of her earshot. He shrugged his shoulders and decided he would make the best of it. Besides, his room could use a little more flare to match his new personality.

Shinji walked into the bathroom to clean up a bit. He then saw his messy hair and quickly grabbed a comb. "What do I look like going out looking like a bum?" He said out loud.

Shinji styled his hair so his bangs fell over his face but curved upward at the ends so they didn't cover his eyes, and spiked it in the back. Satisfied with his work he turned off the light in the bathroom.

He walked down the hall and Kaylan was there waiting for him. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, but hold on." He then bent down and picked up about three of the CDs he'd bought the previous day and had set near the rest of his packages , as he didn't want them in that chaos he now called his room. "Now I'm ready." He said smiling.

Kaylan was confused, 'Why is he bringing CDs he doesn't have a CD player, does he 'She thought to herself.

They walked to the elevator and descended downstairs. They were now near the parking lot. Kaylan then started walking to the sidewalk. Shinji called out to her.

"Kaylan! Where are you going?" He said to her.

"Downtown. I thought we were going to get stuff to fix your room?" She asked confused.

Shinji chuckled. Well you walk. I'll meet you there then." He then took out his keys and pointed his cars remote and unlocked it with a beep.

Kaylan looked behind him where the beep came from and saw his car. If her jaw wasn't hinged to her head it would have fallen off." Where did you get a car?" She asked energetically.

"Well my mo….. guardian gave it to me this morning." He wasn't quite ready to start calling her mom just yet.

" Wow" She simply replied.

"So are we going or what." He said.

"Oh yeah sure." Kaylan regained her composure, and got into the passenger side of the car. Shinji followed her except he got into the driver's side. Before he started the car she nervously asked " Do you know how to drive."

"Of course." Shinji said with a evil grin that made her shiver. Shinji started the car. As it rumbled to life, Kaylan`s seat vibrated under her. Shinji took the car out of park and slowly reversed the car. He turned the car around and put into first. Shinji decided to go slow as to not scare the crap out of her.

" So how did you know where I lived" Shinji said not taking his eyes off the road.

" Oh well I just used the address that we shipped your purchases too." She said.

" Oh I see." He replied.

"But thanks for helping me out , not many people would in this situation." He said flashbacking to all of the times that people could have helped him but didn't.

" Oh it's no problem anything for the customers satisfaction. said Kaylan with a smile." Speaking of which, I have a friend who has a garage. If you want, he could fix up your car a bit…well a bit more anyway." Shinjis car already had bark-the purple rims made sure of that- so all it needed was a little bite.

"Really? Where is it?" Shinji inquired.

"Its near downtown, so we could, I don't know, hang out while he fixes it up?" She said nervously. The real reason she had come herself is that Shinji seemed like a nice guy , and she wanted to get to know him better.

"Sounds like a date. "Shinji teased. Kaylan blushed.

Kaylan then directed him towards her friends garage. They arrived there shortly. Shinji pulled into the garage and got out along with Kaylan. The garage itself was full of high performance and everyday cars alike , but was very neat and organized. Very professional in Shinji`s mind."Hey Al you here. " She yelled.

There was a clang and a man with blonde hair in his mid 30s slid from under a car that was sitting in the ship. "Yeah, yeah what is it?" He grumbled.

"How's it going Al," Kaylan asked the man known as Al.

"Eh its going. Where, I have no idea." He replied wiping the oil from his hands on his jeans."So who's the kid?" He jerked his head towards Shinji.

" Ah. You're very lucky Al. This is the famous Shinji Ikari." She said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"So you're the kid who`s been savin my ass! Well welcome , what can I do for you today." He asked.

"Well he just got a new car , she`s a real beauty, but she needs a little more bite if you know what I mean." She said pointing to Shinji`s ride.

"Well pop the hood and ill see what I can do." He replied. Shinji got back into the car and pooped the hood as he was told.

Al took a minute to inspect the car."Well you already have a really good engine , but there's still some stuff you can do to it. Just how much bite do you want this thing to have?" He asked from under the hood.

Shinji thought for a minute and finally said " As much as you can give it." With a smirk.

Al gave a wide smile , ear to ear." OK you asked for it." Al then walked to the back of the shop."Im going to need you two to vacate the premises, Im going to need a lot of concentration , come back in a couple hours , and don't worry ill take care of your baby." He said grinning like a madman.

They both shrugged their shoulders and walked outside, Al closed the door behind them."Well lets go I suppose." Shinji suggested. He started walking and Kaylan followed.

After about a five minute walk they arrived at the hardware store , the first thing they picked up was plaster and sheetrock. After they thought they had enough ,Kaylan spoke up , " Hey why don't we paint your room?"

"Might as well." He said. "Hmmmm what color should we use."He asked aloud. He thought about it for a sec, then he called one of the workers over to help him out.

"How can I help you." The man said.

"I kind of want to paint my room black but not jus straight black, something like a cross between grey and black." Shinji said hoping the man got what he was picturing in his mind.

The man didn't take long to reply "Well if you look over her, we have several shades of black, and I believe this one is the one you're looking for," Said the man plucking a can of paint from the shelf.

Shinji saw the color and his eyes widened in surprise at being able to find the color he was thinking of. But as he saw that color, a new Idea spurred in his mind."Thanks, but where is the white?" Shinji asked.

"It's just down the aisle." He said pointing.

"Thanks." Shinji with Kaylan in tow walked to the white. Shinji looked at the different mixes of white and found his color; it was a dark grey color.

"Is there anything else you need?" Kaylan asked sarcastically

"Actually yes there is." Shinji then picked up a pack of masking tape. "Now we can go." He said with a smirk.

They paid for their purchases, and left the store. It had been an hour or two since he dropped off his car , so Shinji thought that by the time he got back to Al`s shop he would be done. So they made their way back to Al`s shop.

When they arrived they door was still pulled down. Kaylan rose forward and starting to bang on the door. "Al you finished in there yet?" She yelled through the metal door.

After about a minute there was still no answer, but when Kaylan went to knock again the door shot up revealing grease and sweat covered Al.

"So did you finish Al?" Kaylan asked.

"Did I finish , what kind of question is that of course I did." He then pointed to the car as he sat down to take a breather." It was a bit of a rush job but it was done well.

The car looked as it did before except the exhaust tips were a bit wider then before. Shinji mentally smacked himself, he then went into the car and popped the hood. He got out and circled around to the front of the car , and finished opening the hood.

In the cavity of the car was what looked to be a titanium engine that gleamed in the mid day light. On one of the two cam shaft covers was etched one word: _RAIJIN._

Before Shinji could ask what was this…..beast in his car, Al started talking " It's a 6.4 liter V8 engine with carbon steel cam heads and rods , but the body of the engine itself is actually polished aluminum, code name: SABER ." He said with a smile."I built it from head to toe myself , every part on there is forged to my exact detail, its literally one of a kind. It's my life`s work." He said with pride flowing through his words.

Shinji was astonished, could his day get any better, but a little bit of old Shinji started to rear its ugly head. "I couldn't take it, not if it's your life`s work." He said.

Al walked right up to Shinji and put his hand on his shoulder "Son you have saved my life many times, as far as I'm concerned this is as much as yours as it is mine." He said.

Shinji nodded his head, this was the answer why he fought , not everyone liked him even though he helped save the world on several occasions , but every once in a while you will find a person who is truly great full.

Kaylan was looking under the hood. "You added a supercharger and changed his exhaust out as well didn't you?" She asked.

Al nodded at her "I had to , if I didn't it would have blown the engine for sure from pressure. I also did some work on your suspension so you can have way better control than with stock."

"How did you know that?"Shinji asked Kaylan.

"Well my dad isn't home a lot so I hang out here with Al , and of course I picked up a few things." She replied.

Shinji was laughing like a madman inside his, Oh the fun he's going to have with this car. He got in and started it. It came to life with a fierce roar. The whole car vibrated from its power. Shinji closed the door as Kaylan got in. He then rolled the window down.

"How can I repay you." He said to Al

Al shook his head." Just take care of that one there for me, she's like a daughter to me." He said pointing to Kaylan.

"Can do."Shinji said. He then rolled the window up and put the car into first. He shot forward, the engine thirsting for a thorough test drive. Shinji had to ease of the gas and onto the brake as to not kill anyone. He would test her out later, he thought as a plan entered his mind. Shinji then remembered his cds. He popped one randomly in. Music filled the car from all sides loud clear and crisp." LOOKS LIKE AL GAVE YOU SOME POWER ON THE INSIDE AS WELL." Kaylan yelled. Shinji was about to have a joy gasm.

Soon they made it home and went straight to Shinji`s room and nobody was home. They patched the holes in Shinji`s walls first , then they filled trash bags full of is destroyed possessions .Shinji then started painting with the flat black color, while Kaylan Started to wire up his desktop system. While they were painting Kaylan asked Shinji questions, like the things he liked to do, favorite bands, and just general questions. She then learned that yesterday was his birthday and that they both went to the same school.

Soon they were finished and Shinjis room had so much character now. The whole room was a flat black color, along with grey stripes that went along the room, they zigged up and down along the way. And lighting the room was Shinji`s new Desktop , top of the line. It had a large monitor and a wireless mouse and keyboard. He was very happy how it had turned out, next on his list of things are to buy clothes.

His anger shot up for a second , but he calmed himself down. It was starting to get late outside , and he didn't want Kaylan out too late , her parents might get worried."Hey its getting a little late let me drive u home."Shinji said as he wiped a smidge of paint from his face.

Kaylan gladly accepted the invitation. With that he drove her home. Kaylan had enjoyed her say with Shinji , she could tell they would be good friends , and maybe more she secretly hoped. Kaylan got out of the car and went around to the drivers side where Shinji rolled down the window." So ill pick you up tomorrow for school?" He said.

"Of course." She said with a smile. She then walked off and blew him a kiss.

Shinji was surprised at first but just smirked. He then rolled up the window and made his way home.

….

When Shinji got home, Misato was in the kitchen sipping tea….wait tea, only he drank tea in the house. But Auska was glaring at him from the couch. She looked like a mummy. Her arm was in a cast and a bandage over her left eye and head. Shinji dismissed her glare and went to sit down with Misato.

"So how was your day Shin-chan." She asked while reading the paper.

"It was ok I got my room fixed up , and I got some work done on my new toy hehehehe." He said with a very evil snicker.

"Okaaaaayy then, well you have school tomorrow what are you going to do about your clothes." This shocked him, usually Misato wouldn't ask questions about stuff like that. 'I guess she is trying to change'. He thought.

"Well ill just sleep in my underwear tonight and wash this" He said pointing to his clothes.

"Well that sounds good*yawn* Well I think ill turn in early for tonight." She said scratching her head. She then walked over to Shinji and gave him a tight hug. "Night Shinji." She said.

"Night Misato."

After she went to bed he took off his shirt and pants and preceded to walk around the house half naked. He put his clothes in the washer, and went back to his room. He logged into his computer and plugged his iPod in and started to download music, as he would need it for tomorrow. He also needed something to keep him up so he could put his clothes in the dryer. But soon fatigue weighed on him and he decided to go to sleep as he shut down his computer .

…..

**Author`s notes: Well this was longer than I anticipated , I have to thank Saiyan Prince, he really is a great co writer , and friend he can take credit for a good portion of my ideas if he wanted to. But anyway if you have ANY questions please pm me I enjoy answering them.**

Omake time.

"But how, I forgot his birthday Ritz. he does everything he possibly can for us and I do this!" Misato burst into tears." How can he ever forgive me"

"Well you can start by making it up to him. for starters you should get him a present" Ritsuko got a box of tissues out and handed them to her friend"

"Sniff…..sniff what should I get him" She said drying her tears

Ritz looks at misato as if she stupid and says, "Well he did turn 15 so what do you think he would want"

It is after this comment that it clicks in Misato's mind exactly what she could get shinji.

"Ritz I know what to get shinji, but I am going to need your help," Misato says as she smiles widely at Ritsuko.

Ritz smiles, "Sure I will help you in any way I can, shinji has become a good friend of mine the last few months."

"You promise Ritz," misato asks to make sure with a crazed smile on her face.

"I promise," Rits responds.

"GREAT," misato screams and then says, "well first you need to recruit someone, and if I know her well enough, you are just the person to get her."

"Who are you talking about misato," Ritzs asks with a confused face, as all Misato responds with is just a smile.

Minor time skip

Misato was as giddy as a school girl on prom night. Her plan was a success so far, and with every step she took she found another way to strengthen it , So Shinji will have nothing to poke holes in but his own logic. She briefly glanced back at her and though no one else would see it, she knew Shinji and he was agitated. She suspected that he was wondering what she meant when she said that she could actually show him that she actually cared. Boy would he be surprised, she suppressed the urge to snicker as she saw his face knitted in concentration.

They finally reached their destination: Nerve's R&D department. There they stood in front of unmarked heavy bulkhead doors. Misato walked over to the side of the doors to the terminal that was mounted on its wall. She then slid her card through the reader built into the terminal. The doors then creaked and moaned as they opened.

Once the doors completely retracted into the walls, Misato walked through as Shinji followed. Shinji looked inside the room. He knew, well he didn't know, Misato wasn't trying to hurt him, so it was better safe than sorry in his opinion. He could tell two things about the room: it was big and expensive. There were all types of machinery around the room along with several empty cardboard boxes. Some Eva related and others were just research of some type having to do with numerous experiments by the looks of it.

There was then a loud intake of breath and Shinji`s muscles tensed, he scanned the room and let out a sigh of relief; it was just Ritsuko snoring, wait what was Ritsuko doing here, and why the hell is wearing a French maid outfit and is that Maya Ibuki next to her wearing a similar outfit.

'What the hell is going on here,' he thought to himself.

It was at this moment that shinji noticed that misato was taking off her favorite red jacket and her pants. In his shock he could not look away. His mind was racing a mile per second, and he good portion of himself was really enjoying this. It was when misato was done removing her jacket and pants did he now see that she too had on a French maid outfit, but her outfit said "Head Maid" on it.

Afterwards Misato went over to the resting duo and slowly whispered into their ear, "Wake up. Our Master is here and we have to make sure he enjoys his birthday gifts."

As Ritsuko and Maya both woke up, they both had to wonder how they were dragged into shinji's birth day surprise, but none the less they got into character and said, 'welcome home Master. Is there anything we can do for you today? Perhaps we can prepare you dinner or if you wish to get cleaned before dinner we can assist you I doing that master. Or if master is stressed out… we can help remove the stress of your body…. With our own."

With the final comments said shinji's 15 year old mind could not take it anymore and his nose exploded into a crimson shower as he flew back with a huge smile on his face.

"Ah master you can't pass out yet. We have not gotten to the good part. So be a good master a wake up now," misato says with a huge smile as she Ritzs and maya make their way to shinji.

Shinji would wake up a day later with only vague memories of what happened that night. But from what he remembers, he knows that now that he will forever have a fetish for maids. Perhaps he can even buy himself a mansion full of them .

OMAKE 2

"You're Shinji Ikari!" Shinji smirked

"The one and only" He said

She gave him back his card" No charge." Shinji was flabbergasted but then smiled, 'at least some one appreciates me'

"Well at least let me do this" he then pulled out his wallet and withdrew **100** yen, no one would call him ungrateful that`s for sure. He put the bill in the girls hand and said " It's the least I can do, think of it as a tip" He smiled

The girl blushed " I couldn't take your hard earned money" She said as she tried to put the bill back into his hand.

"No problem. I make enough of it anyways, and it's the least I can do," he responded with a smile and left.

"FYI for those who don't know. 100 yen is about 85 cents in US money ."


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning sun rose over Tokyo 3 announcing that the city had once again lived to see another day. It found its way into the room of one Shinji Ikari. Shinji was lying on his back with his right arm over his eyes. Somehow the sun`s rays made their way into his sight. He lifted his arm and moved it to his side as he looked at the ceiling.

He threw the covers of off him. He stood straight up popping his back at the same time. As Shinji stretched his arms he wondered why it was so cold and it was when he looked down that he realized why. Shinji had forgotten that he had went to bed only in his underwear.

"Damn Auska." He said as he scratched the back of his head." Shinji it's time to eat." He heard Misato yell. "I'm coming, damn." He said still a little irritated at having no other clothes to wear.' Hmmmm maybe I can go shopping today' He thought to himself as he opened his door.

As Shinji walked into the hall his senses were assaulted with the sweet smell of breakfast. He started walking down the hall to the source of the smell. "Who-," He couldn't even finish the question as the scene before him answered it.

Standing near the stove working feverishly ,with her hair tied up in a ponytail was Misato. Not far from her was a cookbook, and several plates of food. Shinji watched as Misato carefully transported the last of the food onto their respective plates.

She then turned around to wipe the sweat that had gathered on her forehead, at the same time revealing the pink apron she was wearing. When she looked up she noticed Shinji standing in the doorway…In his underwear. Misato paused and just stared. After about a good 2 minutes she broke the silence.

"Oh hay Shinji good morning." Misato said nervously as she sipped a glass of orange juice. Shinji cocked an eyebrow. "Misato are you ok?" He asked. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." He said teasing her.

Misato sprayed orange juice all over the kitchen as Shinji burst into a fit of laughter. "Well you weren't so…..well developed back then, have you been taking steroids are something?" She said as she began to clean the juice up with a dish rag.

"Well thanks for the compliment." He said sarcastically. "And no I have not been using steroids; just what are you talking about." He said as he was confused to Misato`s reaction to him. She simply pointed to the bathroom. "Go see for yourself," She simply said. Shinji shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

What he saw caught him a little bit off guard. He was no longer skin and bones. Shinji was as Misato had put it: ripped. His chest had become broader and more defined, and his stomach was firm yet solid. He smiled. 'Looks like my view on life wasn't the only thing that had changed. ' He thought to himself.

He turned off the light to the bathroom, and made his way back into the kitchen. He grabbed himself a plate, and began to dig into the breakfast. He then sat cross legged in his seat across from Misato who was looking expectantly of him. He stuck a fork full of food into his mouth. "So how is it, is it good, did I leave it on too long?" Misato said as she assaulted Shinji with questions. Shinji swallowed before answering. "Misato calm down its actually really good." He said as he munched on a strip of bacon.

Misato squealed like a school girl. Shinji just chuckled at her antics. "So where's the devil?" Shinji asked in between bites.

"Oh she left early for school, she was mumbling something about a purple haired bastard; I think you might have left a lasting impression on her." Misato said.

"Well then I got my point across, as long as she stays the hell away from me I'm good." Shinji said half joking half serious. "So are you off today are what." He said.

"You know NERV never lets up on the leash, but I don't have to go in early today so I thought id make you breakfast." She said resting her head in her hand. "So what do you plan to do today besides torturing Auska of course." She said with a smile.

Shinji smirked but not just any smirk, one that just screamed mayhem. "Well after school I was going to go clothes shopping, maybe go out and hang with a friend, shouldn't be home too late." He simply said.

"OOOOk well you better leave now or you'll be late." She said. "That's kind of the plan." He replied as he finished his meal.

"And what do you mean by that." Misato asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Oh nothing." He simply said

He looked at the clock and decided that it was about time for him to leave. He got up and made his way to the laundry room. He pulled his jeans out of the dryer. He put one leg in at a time and zipped them up. But as he reached for his shirt, he paused.

He held the shirt out in front of him with his head cocked to the side. "How in the hell did this shrink?" He asked no one in particular. The shirt had indeed shrunk, but with no other options for clothing he had no choice and slipped into said shirt.

Shinji went into the bathroom to do his morning ritual. After finishing he looked at himself in the mirror for the second time that day. The shirt was not painfully snug but it did outline his torso very well.

Shinji then walked back into his room to grab his bag and his IPod. After grabbing the items he needed for the day , he made his way to the front door and put on his shoes. As he stood up he noticed a brown box and instantly smiled as he knew what it was.

Shinji opened the box with haste, revealing a black trench coat with purple flames emblazoned at the bottom of the tail. Shinji put the coat on. It fit snug but still allowed a large range of motion. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows .Before leaving he went back to the kitchen to say bye.

"Bye Misato." He said in a sing song way as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Misato waved as she saw Shinji make his way out of the door, picking his keys off of the rack. "Bye ….Shinji." She said as she sighed. "Damn that kid sure has changed." She said with a chuckle, "But where in the hell did he get that jacket." She said out loud stumped, But she shrugged her shoulders.

…

Shinji had made his way down to the parking lot. He then saw his baby parked in the front of his building. He pressed a button on the remote and the car chirped in response. He opened the door and threw his bag into the back seat. Once he got into the car he plugged his iPod into the console`s built in jack.

Shinji started the car but made no moves after that as the engine came to life.. His eyes were closed, his breathing calm, his arms at his sides as he felt the calm vibration of the engine. Today was going to be a day that all would remember. That all would forget about him, and yet learn of him. With his mind clear and set, he smirked. He put one hand on his steering wheel and with the other moved the car into reverse.

Shinji turned the car around and made his way out onto the street. Before he could show the world the new , improved Shinji , he had to pick Kaylan up.

….

Shinji pulled up in from of Kaylan`s house. Shinji honked his horn twice to let her know that he was there. He didn't have to wait long as Kaylan came from the confines of her home, shutting the door behind her. She was dressed in the standard school uniform, her satchel in her left hand.

Kaylan made the short distance between Shinji`s car and her porch. "Morning Shinji." She said with a smile as she got into the car.

"Morning Kaylan." He said as he was scrolling for a song on his IPod to play . He set the gadget down and put the car back into gear. He pulled off from his spot and made his way towards school. "So how are you feeling today?" Shinji asked.

"Oh I'm fine still a little tired from yesterday." She said propping her head up on the window.

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me today after school." Shinji said as he switched lanes.

"Well I might be able to." She said thinking to herself. She would have to shift some of her schedule around. But she liked hanging out with Shinji so why not. "Actually make that a definite yes." She said with a smile and a thumbs up. "Oh nice jacket." Kaylan said in awe.

"Oh thanks I had it custom made the other day." He said with a little bit of pride. "Maybe ill get you one when we go shopping today." He said.

" Oh no I couldn't it looks expensive." She said shyly

"Expensive it may be but money is very common but good friends are not, and think of it as my thanks for helping me with my room." He said sagely.

"Ummmm ok." Kaylan replied. She was a little thrown off by his sudden wisdom. Looks like there was more to him than she knew. But she would find out.

They were almost to the school, Shinji thought it was a little quiet so he hit play on his Ipod. Heavy bass flooded into the car.**(Play coming undone -Korn)**Shinji turned the volume all the way up. All of the car subs reverberated with power.

School hadn't began yet so students were either in the class rooms or in the front in the courtyard socializing. As Shinji pulled into the lot he was getting stares from the students that where in the courtyard. The music was still blasting and the shock waves vibrated the surrounding area. Shinji revved the engine a bit as he looked for a spot.

He finally found an empty spot not to far away from the entrance. He parked in the spot and burned his tires out a bit , creating a large thick white giggled at Shinji`s antics .He turned off the car and got his bag from out if the back. Shinji got out of the car.

"Show off" Kaylan said with a smile." Ill see you after school ok Shinji?" she said

"Ok" Shinji said and closed his own door and locked his car as she jogged off. He swung his bag over his shoulder. He walked through the gate and into the courtyard.

Shinji walked on the battered path to the entrance of the school as the wind of summer blew against him .

Both his hair and his coat was waving giving him a mysterious look. The area around him was crowded from students. While walking he heard certain comments.

"Who is he"

"Wow what an awesome car." A student exclaimed while drooling

"He's hot." A senior girl said

"Is he a new teacher?" a boy asked

…**...**

By this time Shinji had made it through all of the students. He was now in front of his classroom door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would be who he set out to be, who he wanted to be…who he was meant to be. There would be no hesitation in his actions, and he would…..not….run…away.

He would not let anyone or anything stand in his way. This was the first day of his new life to him. He would not fall back into his old one.

With new found determination Shinji opened his eyes. The thing responsible for changing him could be clearly seen in his eyes now .Shinji reached out and opened the door. Shinji walked through without missing a beat. He looked around the classroom. Class had yet to start so everyone was talking to one another.

But when Shinji walked in their attention was turned solely on him. The once chattering class had silenced upon Shinji`s entrance, you could hear a fly fart. Shinji shrugged and strode over to his seat he dropped his on the floor and sat in his seat and placed both of his feet on top of his desk.

As Shinji sat he could feel the stares upon his form, even Rei was curious as to who this person was. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him. He overheard the whispers of his classmates.

"Who is he."

"Is he in our class?"

"Who the hell does he think he is." A blue haired male student exclaimed

These were the hushed murmurs that Shinji heard around him. Shinji turned to his right feeling a glare burning into his side. It was none other than Auska. Wrapped around her head was a bandage that dropped down to cover her right eye. She also had a bandage wrapped around her neck, and if you looked at her shirt you could see the bandages clearly.

Shinji cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her. She was staring him down with killer intent in her eyes. Shinji simply smirked as if saying 'you can try but , I promise you , you will not succeed'

Auska turned away with a snarl as the unspoken message got it`s desired effect as he put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes. At this point in time the teacher walked in. All of the students quit their gossiping and got into their assigned seats.

The teacher set his briefcase onto the desk."Hikari will you please call the roll for me?" The seasoned man asked.

"Of course sensei." She replied in an overly excited way.

But before she started she saw the strange looking person that had entered before. She nervously walked up to the male. As she looked on she saw the way he was dressed and how his hair was partially purple, and being the straight laced person that she is this irked her greatly.

'If he is a new student he`s going to have to learn to follow the rules like everyone else.' She thought angrily to herself.

As she reached the newcomer she cleared her throat rather loudly. Shinji opened his eyes and she sucked in a bit of air as she saw his eyes. Dark aquamarine eyes stared back at her. It wasn't his eyes but the marks within them.( Two tomoes , kinda like second stage sharingan.)

Hikari was staring at them for several seconds before Shinji broke the awkward silence."See something you like?" He said.

Hikari blushed before returning to the hard ass that she was."You do know that this school has a dress code policy correct?" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

Shinji moved his hands from the back of his head and crossed them in front of his chest." Yes I know, but as it stands all of my belongings were recently destroyed." He simply said not paying any mind to her trying to seem like she had any control over him at all.

"Is that so, how exactly?" She said not believing his story at all." He looked like a trouble maker , and nothing good could ever come from them.

"What little faith you show. Well if you must know a heartless bitch destroyed everything that I own because she has some mental issues." Shinji said casually as the entire gasped excluding Rei and Auska of course who had a 'what the fuck'look on her face.

Hikari was disgusted ."There is a zero tolerance policy for cursing!" She yelled in the boy's proximity.

Shinji quirked an eyebrow. He wouldn't go off the handle unless pushed off the edge but he would not sit and do nothing either.

He sighed before speaking."Ahhh I see how things work now. Since Im not a loudmouth egotistical redhead I don't get to curse , abuse students and pretty much do as I damn well please?" Shinji said simply once again. He wasn't angry , not yet anyway right now he was just stating facts.

.

Hikari`s eyes widened. She knew he was right but he just got here today, so how could he know this then? Who was he?

Hikari ignored the question out right. "Who are you I don't see your name on the roster." She said flipping though the documents on the clipboard.

Shinji sighed it was time to drop the bomb."Hikari Im hurt , you don't remember me?" Shinji said smirking as he continued. "After all I am one of the saviors of humanity and all that jazz." He said as he yawned.

Hikari thought for a minute and her jaw dropped."S….Shi….SHINJI! "She muttered out.

"The one and only." He said as he stood up.

The class was in shock even Rei raised her eyebrows a bit in surprise. This was the meek and frail Shinji. The class viewed Shinji`s new and improved form. All of the class was in awe at him. As this announcement was made not long after the chattering began.

"Wow talk about extreme make over"

"Where was he"

"This has to be some type of weird experiment by Nerv"

Hikari closed her mouth and swallowed loudly before opening her mouth. "Welcome back Shinji , but you are breaking just about every rule regarding dress code and you yourself know that there is a zero tolerance policy for cursing ."Hikari said trying to muster some authority. The class oooooing in the background.

At this time the teacher decided to speak up."Im afraid that she`s right mister will have to carry out the usual punishment. As for your clothing I suppose they will do until you can get new ones." He said. Shinji nodded at that.

"But sensei contacts and hair dye are against school rules as well." Hikari added in.

Shinji snorted. He was starting to get annoyed. He was trying to control himself but the girl wasn't making it easy for him.

"This isn't dye or contacts this is my real hair and these are my real eyes."Shinji replied pointing to his head and eyes.

"Lying is also against the rules Mister Ikari, we all know that your eyes are blue and your hair is brown." Hikari said smugly.

"Hmmmm If it were anyone else you would be right, but my job entitles weird things to happen to me , if you didn't have a stick up your ass you would realize that, now if you want proof I can get it to you , but don't you dare call me a liar without reason." Shinji said getting tired of this." Furthermore if you're so concerned about people cursing and wearing contacts and hair dye why haven't you gotten on Auska or Rei?

Hikari was taken back. No one had spoken to her in such a way so it was a shock that Shinji would be the first."Rei has brought papers proving that they were real," Hikari said trying to gain some ground.

"You didn't think that I could possibly have the same papers?"Shinji replied. Shinji was ripping through every defense that she put up.

"Im afraid hes got you on that one Miss Horaki. If you can bring proof of this I have no problem with it. But for now go ahead and finish your punishment so you can catch the rest of my lecture" The teacher said shrugging. Honestly the teacher didn't really care. Shinji didn't cause any trouble so he was good in his book, but those were his rules not the schools.

Hikari was silent but a look of anger was present upon her face. Shinji broke the silence by walking out of the room to complete his punishment. "Shall we start class now?" The teacher asked.

Hikari took her seat still dumbfounded at Shinji`s new attitude. She would have to talk to him later. She thought to herself as the rest of the class quieted down to listen to the lecture. Moments later we see Shinji outside of the window. He was carrying a pole in one arm and two buckets of water in the other. He set both of them down.

He pulled out his ear buds and put on some rap, he picked up the pole and put a bucket on each end and put the pole upon his shoulders wrapping his arms around it bending it slightly and letting his hands dangle.

The class looked on. Most people knew that this task was painful to most. But Shinji had his eyes closed with his head bobbing to the rhythm of the music.

So far his day was going as planned everyone was seeing the new him. The only reason he did the stupid task was because he wanted time to think of his next steps. He couldn't do that with everyone looking at him. Little did he know that's what the class was doing.

The class seldom paid any attention to the old man's ramblings , so to have some point of interest is rare. All heads were turned towards the window to look at Shinji pull of the task. All of them wondering either if it was him, or what made him change so much.

Auska on the other hand was thinking along different lines. Auska was at the moment for the lack of a better term pissed the fuck off. Shinji had torn her down mentally and physically, and being in her current condition she couldn't raise a hand to him. Right now she didn't know what to do to retaliate or if it would even work , or just make things worse. She was surprised when he first attacked her , but even more so when she saw his reaction to her redecorating his room.

She suspected that he was showing a front , and the destruction of that which he held most dear to him would bring him crumbling down.

But the outcome was the exact opposite. She grit her teeth in anger everything that she had tried so far was having no effect.

. How could you hurt someone who had already lost everything. Something clicked in her mind. She was attacking him physically.

She had always known Shinji to be mentally weak, so the idea was fool-proof. Now she had to go about making a plan.

**Outside with Shinji**

Shinji was deep in relaxation as the music from his ear-buds flowed into him. He looked relaxed for someone who is carrying out such a difficult task. Shinji going through one of those times when he was in blissfull peace. The sun`s rays warmed Shinji`s face.

He relished the time that he got to relax for the clear fact that there wasn't much of it in his line of work. Which reminded him he had to go get a physical from Ritsuko after he went shopping.

Shinji`s internal clock said it was about time for him to go back into class. He unwrapped his arms from around the pole then he shrugged it off causing it to fall. Shinji stretched a bit then put his Ipod into his pocket located on the inside of his coat. He trekked back up to the classroom.

But from afar a white robed figure retreated into the shaows.

Shinji opened the door and closed it as he stepped in. He walked to his desk. But as he walked to his desk he felt glares on his back. These glares held hatred and disgust. He didn't know why these words came to mind. But he just _sensed _it.

He sat down and pulled out his laptop and powered it up. He pulled up his Itunes and connected his ear buds as he picked a song to play. The song Young by Hollywood Undead flowed into his ears. As Shinji was perusing some possible downloads a chat window opened in the upper right corner of his screen.

Auska02: So are you satisfied?

'Of course' Shinji thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. He put his elbow on the desk and leaned into his arm using it to support his head. He typed in a response.

Shinji01: Satisfied with what?

Her response was lightning quick.

Auska02: What you did to me.

Shinji sighed as he replied with one hand.

Shinji01: I only gave you exactly what you deserved. So yes Im very satisfied. Maybe if you had listened to me the first time I wouldn't have had to fuck you up now would I? Shinji Typed out firmly.

Auska: …...

With her not replying he logged into his email account and looked through his mail. He didn't really have any mail as no one ever felt the need to email him.

Then all of a sudden his box started to fill up at a slow pace but picked up to a more rapid speed. They came in so fast that Shinji couldn't read one message with out another popping in the way. Shinji waited until they finally stopped. He clicked on the most recent one.

Anonymous245: You sicken me Ikari how could you do that!

Shinji blinked in curiosity and clicked on the next message.

Anonymous321; You sick bastard how can you live with yourself you depraved lunatic.

_**Click**_

Anonymous177: Damn Ikari you really are a freak RAPIST!

All of them where the same. What in the hell could these people be talking about. Then a shiver ran down his spine as this scene was all too familiar to his liking.

He turned his head to the left and saw Auska smirking devilishly accompanied by the glares of the rest of the class.

The gears in Shinji head started turning and the realization hit him. Auska lied to the whole class saying he raped her, and if was right, and when involving Auska he usually is or not in some cases. She had broadcasted their chat and he had been tricked. His words out of context would be very convincing

Shinji logged out of his email as more hate mail flooded in. It seems now the whole school knew now via Email. Shinji selected some soft rock and closed his eyes for a bit of rest as he would need it. It was going to be one hell of a day.

_**Rei POV.**_

Rei looked back and forth from her computer to the mysterious man that has identified himself as Ikari. Rei narrowed her eyes at the man. Analyzing every characteristic of his being. The person looked like Shinji but he seemed so much more...free. A feeling she knew that Ikari did not exude such as the man in front of her.

After reading the emails and im`s she had concluded that this as Shinji otherwise pilot Soryu wouldnt be giving him such attention. The next question on her mind was did he actually do what she had accused him of. She knew Shinji was incapable of something so crude as she knew he was a gentle hearted person.

But with these knew changes she was unsure. An idea made its way into Ayanami`s head. She then sent a message to Section 2 regarding a special request. She would still have to talk to Shinji as his knew changes might be of importance to the commander. At this time the bell rung.

_**Back to Shinji**_

Shinji heard the bell through his headphones. He popped them out and stood up to stretch. He put away his stuff and slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the cafeteria.

…...

Shinji was standing in the Main entrance to the cafeteria. Loud chattering hit his ears. He strode through the crowded place with calm even steps. He heard whispers of bastard , rapist , psychopath. Shinji brushed the small jabs off.

Shinji was at the end of the line now with his food, when the cashier gave him a condemning look.

"What" Shinji said not feeling comfortable by the aged man`s gaze.

"We don't serve rapists here." He replied in a gruff voice.

Shinji`s mouth opened slightly in an annoyed angered look.'Even th goddamn lunch man!` he roared in his mind.

Shinji scowled at the man and narrowed his eyes at the man sending shivers down his spine as he turned away.

As Shinji walked by the numerous tables he came upon Auska`s. She lokoed like a dog that had been beaten too much milking his humiliation for all its worth as the other girls around her coddled her as they shot him hate filled glares.

Shinji then did the unexpected as he passed the table he stretched onme arm out slowly, which made Auska flinch, and raised his middle finger, moving his arm backwards as he walked away to make sure it was in their view.

Everyone who saw was slack jawed, and needless to say Auska`s blood was boiling. Shinji sat down at an empty table .He propped his head up by laying on his arms after he put in his buds to tune out the noise around him.

In front of him was a poster advertising about a dance next Saturday. It looked intriguing to Shinji as he had not been to many social events besides a small party here and there. But who would he take. Just then Kalan sat down in his view with a worried expression on her face.

Shinji popped out his buds.

"Shinji do you know what everyone is saying about you?" She asked in a husjed voice.

Shinji nodded"Yeah I know."

Kaylan swallowed the lump in her throat as she asked her next question."I...is it true?" She asked with water in her eyes. She knew so little about him so anything could be possible , but from what she did know about him he wasn't like that.

Shinji made a face that she couldn't quite describe." No it inst, she framed me. " Shinji simply said.

"How?" Kaylan asked a bit relived and confused.

Shinji then explained what happened in class. Afterwards a look of understanding came upon her face." Oh well that's a relief, But aren't you worried some one will take matters in their own hands , Auska is a very popular girl you know." She said matter of factly.

Shinji hadn't even thought about that. It was a good possibility as Auska was Good at manipulating people. Before he could reply he felt a heavy palm upon his shoulder.

Shinji turned around to look up at three muscular figures. He mentally sweat dropped at Kaylans horrible timing.

The head jock spoke. His name was Kosuke. He was both one of Auska`s loyal followers as well as the strongest. He had two goons along with him a sandy haired kid and a ginger.

"Well I guess you think your hot shit now that you got a make over you can do whatever the hell you want." Kosuke said heatedly.

Before he said anything he gave Kaylan a look that said 'get out of here'. She left in a forced hurry. Shinji narrowed his eyes at the kid who chose to oppose him at the wrong time and place.

"Look Im not sure what you think you know, but Im really not the person you want to fuck with right now." He said coldly. The whole cafeteria quited down to listen to the situation that was now unfolding.

The boy recoiled at his tone. "You had no right to do what you did and then you prance around here as if you dont have a care in the world." He said with scorn.

Shinji face palmed at this. He got up out of his chair."Look I really don't have time to deal with you jackasses so could you please get out of my way?" He said with annoyance in his voice.

Shinji assessed the situation. He was outnumbered three to one. He had improved on his fighting skill but he wouldnt get cocky.

He kept his eye on the man in front of him waiting for any quick movements. The boy turned away and thensnapped back to throw a punch

_**!**_ Shinji`s senses were going off. He flipped the chair upwards with his foot and caught it with both hands and brought it down upon the larger student's head. The boy dropped to the floor plastic chair remnants showering all around him. Shinji sensed movement from his right and droped the remaining pieces in his hand and raised his right fore arm to block an oncoming punch from the sand haired kid and punched him square in the face Breaking his nose.

Shinji then turned around and grabbed the Ginger kid`s head with both hands and rammed it into his knee. In a matter of seconds Shinji dropped three upperclassmen. Shinji grabbed his bag and walked out to the roof leaving the cafeteria in awe.

_**The roof. **_

Shinji was standing up looking at Downtown Tokyo 3. The breeze was making his coat flutter in the wind." I know your there Rei you can come out." He yelled out.

Cover blown the albino stepped out of the shadows.

_**What will happen next. Only me and sayian know. Sorry it took so long ill be updating more often though. And as always criticism is welcome but please make sure your argument is debatable.**_


	4. Undead!

Rei looked into Shinji`s eyes. She drank every characteristic of his appearance. Trying to find some trace of Shinji in the man that stood before her. She felt some kind of pull towards him. Not like a physical attraction , but rather something stronger. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"You going to stare at me all day or are you going to tell me why you are suddenly stalking me again?" Shinji said finally interrupted the silence that had plagued them.

Rei regained her composure before she spoke." You claim to be Pilot Ikari correct?" She asked in her usual monotone voice.

" I don't claim to be like him, I am him." Shinji replied.

"Not likely, the third child's record specifically says that he has short brown hair as well as blue eyes. It also states him having a much more...lean body type, you on the other hand have shoulder length hair that is jet black along with purple bangs. Your eyes are also aqua marine and bear marks. Lastly, you don't handle yourself as he does." Rei said stating the facts.

Shinji crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him. Silence once again reigned over the rooftop , only interrupted by the brief blowing of the wind.

Shinji stood silent for a while , but then he opened his mouth."Remember how I came to your apartment to give you your new security card?" Shinji asked.

Rei slowly nodded , not quite getting his angle.

Shinji cracked a smile before continuing."Then I suppose you also remember how I ended up on top of you while you were naked?" Shinji said suggestively.

Rei thought for a moment and then her eyes widened a little bit.'How could he know' She thought to herself. Her apartment held no listening or video recording devices that she knew of.'Unless he really is Shinji'. She said in finality.

Shinji knew his bullet had hit its mark, even from Rei`s stoic face it was easy to tell." Well I see your convinced now." Shinji said.

"But h-" She started as Shinji put a hand up to stop her.

"I honestly don't know, one day Im all apathetic, and depressed and the other voila." Shinji said hands gesturing to himself." I guess it just clicked that day, my eyes were opened , and I could see everything for what it really was for the first time in my life." Shinji stated. He turned his head towards the city as he continued.

"Im not the Shinji you know me as, and never again will I. I refuse to hide who I am just because people prefer the old me." Shinji said making a tight fist in front of him.

Rei felt the gentleness of the Shinji she knew mixed with new found determination. She nodded at this. She had all she needed to now and made her leave.

" Shinji."

Shinji turned his head towards her.

"Dont forget who you are." And with that she left.

'I wont.' he said to himself.

…...

After his talk with Rei Shinji made his way back to class. He had his left hand in his pocket and his other was carrying his bag at his side. He entered the classroom , receiving many a glare as he came in.

As he sat down at his seat he turned on his computer once again.

He started looking at styles of clothing that he liked as the teacher droned on as usual, he didn't want to go out shopping after all and not at least know what he wanted. He knew he liked things out of the norm , but he didn't really know. He closed the window and decided when he saw what he liked he would just stem from there.

It was then that Shinji felt what could only be described as a disturbance in the force. He turned to his right and saw Auska grinning like a Cheshire cat. It was unnerving and was starting to get on Shinji`s nerve. The girl had already destroyed his room , then lied to the whole school , and now she was looking at him like the shit was funny?Add that to months of undeserved abused and you had a rabid Shinji on your hands.

It had been a solid 5 minutes and she was still smiling at him, and Shinji couldn't lay a hand on her because that would just prove her claim. The fact that she knew that just fueled his anger. Also the constant im's from the class was not helping either.

Shinji once again put his headphones into his ears and started to listen to "White Knuckles by Five Finger Death Punch ".The song helped quelled his anger as he thought of what he would do next.

'Ok so I can't touch her _physically_ but that doesn't mean she's going to get off scott free. Also Im going to have to do something about those fans of hers too.' Shinji thought to himself. He knew that more people would get cocky and try to get 'justice' for their idol. Too bad they really don't see her as he did.

He needed to send them all a sign at once. Shinji set his mind to work. He needed something that clearly stated that if you so much as looked at him cross eyed , he would beat the dog shit out of you. Shinji began running possibilities and scenarios through his head until one finally came to mind.

. The bell then rang. He packed up his stuff and made his way to the door then stopped before speaking."Hmmmm I wonder where Kensuke and Touji are? Guess they decided to skip today."

_**School Parking Lot **_

Kaylan was waiting for Shinji so they could go to mall. She was looking for him among the crowd as she spotted purple. She walked over to him and spoke."He Shinji, we still on for today." She said receiving glares for associating with him.

She wasn't bothered though. She knew the truth about Shinji , and she knew what she needed about him to conclude that he was a good friend. One that she wanted to get closer too. Her face turned the lightest shade of pink as she put her head down.

"Of course I -"

"Hey you sick son of a bitch talking to your new victim!" A female voice yelled out.

Shinji whirled around searching for the bit- …...woman who had said that. He found her it was one of Auska's female members of her posse, and had said group as well as Auska in tow.

Shinji`s smile grew to a malicious smile. He had planned to seek them out himself. Yet here they where saving him the trouble."Hey wait ill be right back." He said as he glided towards them.

He made his way to the front of the group and stopped. He bent his head to his left and a loud crunch emanated from his neck making them wince. He looked Auska in the eye before he spoke.

"Listen to me very close because Im only going to say this once. I did not rape you, there is not enough money and power in the world that would make me want to touch you. I really don't understand how you people would think that I would want to stick my dick in that.

I mean from what I can gather you like older men who hops from bed to bed so there is no telling what the fuck is living down there, my guess is a small village of starving Ethiopians but our excavation team still hasn't come back yet." Auska gasped as he continued.

" But honestly I don't care whether Im believed are not, the opinions of people who adore a girl who acts like this really aren't important to me" he said."But listen to me close Auska and listen well," he leaned in close until his mouth was right near her ear."Don't fuck with me,or I will make you wish you had gone with your mother when you had the chance." Auska's breath caught in her throat.

'How did he know about mama?' She thought to herself. Her mother's suicide was the chink in her armor so to say. It was the one thing that could bring her crumbling down, and the one of the things she sought to forget by building walls to keep people at bay. A single tear made its way down her cheek.

Shinji turned on the balls of his feet and started to walk away as Auska fell to the ground behind him. The surrounding students looked on in awe as there idol was reduced to this, and with nothing but words none the less. The girl who had spoken before decided to rear her ugly head once again.

"Y...You bastard what did you say to her!" The girl raged at Shinji.

Shinji ignored her and kept walking he had made his point. "You asshole, first you don't own up to your actions and now you have the nerve to walk away when I'm talking to you?" The girl then picked up a large chunk of concrete that was laying around and launched it towards Shinji.

The large rock flew in an arc and found home at the back of Shinji's head. The rock had bounced off the back of his head and landed near his right foot. The whole courtyard had gone silent now. Shinji then dropped his bag to the ground , forgotten as he trotted up to the girl with a blank look on his face.

Shinji walked up to the girl and grabbed the front of her uniform and brought her face inches within his own before he bared his teeth at her , which looked sharper than they where supposed to be. She looked into his eyes and swore she saw a flash of purple. The around them dropped at least 10 degrees as he spoke.

."I'm only going to say this warning, if you try something like that again I will make you shit your heart out through your sorry ass, because I have given you MORE than fair warning." He said as he dropped her to the ground.

Another girl spoke up."You pig you dare attack a defenseless girl?" She screeched at him.

Shinji`s eyes widened as he sighed."You know what attack me again and see , then you'll have your answer, Im actually hoping you do just so I can show you what Im really capable of ." He said in a deadly voice as he walked away and grabbed his bag, Kaylan following close behind him. No one moved an inch.

The crowd of students parted like the Red Sea before Shinji as he made his way to his car. He and Kaylan got in."Are you OK?" She said as she checked the back of his head for injuries.

"Yeah Im fine I've had worse than that." he simply said as he plugged his iPod in. Shinji felt like he got his point across but he wasn't used to being so...aggressive.

"Hey Kaylan do you think I was wrong for what I did?" He asked with his head down.

Kaylan sat back down in her seat and looked over Shinji. He obviously wasn't the violent type, he wasn't really used to taking up for himself , and he wanted to make sure he didn't want to turn into something he wasn't she surmised.

"Shinji …..they came at you , she lied on you , and all you did was react. I mean if it where me I would have probably beat six shades of shit out of her if anyone tried to do that to me, so no I don't think you were wrong, if anything you were in the right." She said with a chipper smile.

Kaylan's smile brought a strange warmth to Shinji's heart. He was saying what he already knew but it was nice to have a second opinion and let him know that he wasn't changing...too much.

"Thanks Kaylan I really do appreciate that, now lets get out of here, oh and hold on I've been waiting to cut loose all day ." He replied. Kaylan chuckled and clicked her seat belt in understanding.

He turned the subs on in the back there where 6 ,12 inch subs in total. Making the car an all around powerhouse. He hit play on the device as he started the engine with a beastly growl. The song _**Undead by Hollywood Undead **_ flooded the car and was heard by most of the students.

_Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!_

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

Shinji revved the engine a few times and put the car in reverse and shot out from his spot as he did a J turn(look it up please). Shinji shot out the front gate and onto the street as the music continued shattering most of the cars' windows in the process. Shinji shifted into second as Kaylan's body was trying to merge into her seat. He had a devilish smile on his face as he weaved in and out of traffic.

Pretty soon they made it to the mall that Shinji first met Kaylan. Shinji and Kaylan where on the first floor and looked around. There was a fair amount of people there but not enough to call the place crowded exactly.

Shinji turned his head to Kaylan." So you work here what stores would you recommend?" Shinji asked. He had only been there once after all and he really wasn't sure what he wanted I the first place.

Kaylan took Shinji's hand in her own and started to lead him through the mall. After a relatively short walk they came to the front of a store. The store's name was Hal's Landing.'Strange name.'Shinji thought to himself. The sign on the top of the store was written in beautiful cursive with a deep blue color.

Shinji stepped in with Kaylan in hand. He looked around and it seemed like they had a wide variety of clothing from casual wear to what Shinji would describe as downright outrageous, as well as several other accessories. He went over and picked up a simple pair of blue jeans, when Kaylan smacked them out of his hand. "Ow what the hell." Shinji said shaking his hands.

"No bad Shinji, those jeans are so out of style, and plain as well." She simply said.

"Well I'm not concerned with what's in style, I'm going to get what I like." Shinji said crossing his arms.

"Look will you just listen to my suggestions , you obviously brought me here for some advice." She replied leveling a gaze at him.

"Well maybe I just wanted a beautiful lady to accompany me?" He said suggestively.

Kaylan blushed a bright shade of red."Hey! Don't change the subject!" She said not wanting to be off guard around him.

Shinji simply looked back and finally replied after a few tense moments." Okay but make me look like some effeminate jackass and we're gonna fight," Shinji said seriously as he pointed his finger at her.

"Oh Shinji your too manly to look effeminate." She said in mock sarcasm with a smile.

Shinji smirked at her. Kaylan then went over to another section of the store and came back with a dark blue pair of slim jeans.

"Oh hell no, there's no way you're putting me in skinny jeans." Shinji said in finality as he flared his nostrils.

"Come on , there not skinny jeans there just slim fit at least try them on before you say no." She said as she offered them out to him.

Shinji grunted before he took off his jacket and snatched the jeans from Kaylan and covered her with it as if she were a coat hanger, to which she protested to . He then went off into the changing rooms and came out in them. He bent his legs around testing there mobility.

He actually liked them they weren't skinny as he'd thought, but rather slim , just as Kaylan said."Ok so maybe you were right but I want to pick something on my own." He said.

"Fine by me." She said with a smile. Shinji then began gathering clothes with Kaylan making suggestions here and there, many of them Shinji argued to at first. After an hour or two Shinji had gathered all types of clothing as well as a few accessories.

They where now at the cash register ringing up his purchases."So what are you going to do about dress code I don't see any uniforms in there." She said cleverly.

"Meh I figure I'll get my guardian to write me some type of an excuse or something." He said shrugging.

"You're so bad Shinji." She said bashfully.

He grinned at her before replying." Not bad , I just think outside the box." He said pointing a finger towards his head.

Kaylan giggled at Shinji's antics. She then saw a glimmer on a rack near the cash register; it was a necklace made of a silver chain with the head of a wolf on the end. "Hey why don't you get this too." She said holding the necklace in front of him.

She thought it fit Shinji perfectly. Wolves where strong feral creatures , yet at the same time being so beautiful ,and mysterious. She blushed at that. Yes this matched Shinji perfectly indeed.

Shinji picked the necklace up and rolled it in between his fingers. It had a nice weight to it and looked very well made. He passed it back to Kaylan."Sold." He simply said. The cashier then scanned it and gave it back to her.

She ripped off the tags and stepped up to Shinji. She undid the clasp and hooked it behind Shinji's neck; putting their faces inches from each other. Kaylan's face grew red.'Damn it how come only he can make me blush this hard.' The answer was simple to her; she was attracted to Shinji.

She seemed to accept this as she leaned in closer, and Shinji doing the same. He liked Kaylan, she was really the first girl to show a romantic interest in him that wasn't borderline psychotic.

Both their hearts beat hard in their chest as they where literally a hair apart when the clerk cleared her throat and spoke." Will that be cash or credit?" She said.

Kaylan jumped back from him and giggled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ummmm credit." He said as he pulled his wallet out.

After Shinji paid for his purchases, they roamed the mall for a bit and pretty much hung out together stopping here and there to look at what the various stores had to offer. At the end of the day Shinji had made several purchases , and effectively resupplying his wardrobe.

Shinji had all of his bags in his hands as he walked alongside Kaylan."Well that was fun, we should do this again sometime." He said stuffing the bags into his trunk.

"Anytime you want to , there's nothing a gal likes more is a guy who likes going to the mall." She said with a chuckle.

They both got into the car and Shinji drove Kaylan to her house.

…...

Shinji slowly pulled his car into her drive way and turned it off. "Kaylan I have a question to ask you." He said nervously.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well I was wondering, maybe if you weren't busy next Saturday , maybe you and me could go to the school dance?" he said scratching the side of his head.

Kaylan's face turned into a full out grin." Of course, why wouldn't I."Despite her calm demeanor on the outside she was mentally jumping on the inside.

Shinji let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He then reached into the back and pulled out a medium sized cardboard box and set it on her lap. " Go on open it." He said. She looked at him questioningly, but did so anyway.

She lifted the top off the box and it revealed a green hoodie with black designs running down the right shoulder. She gasped in surprise." Oh thank you Shinji." She said as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

He was glad she liked it he had gotten it when she wasn't looking." I did say that I would get you one didn't I?"

"I suppose you did, well Mr. Ikari Im going to have to say goodnight." She then leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed head to toe. She then got out of his car and waved good night to him.

Shinji smiled and chuckled to himself. Shinji started the car once more and backed out of the driveway, making his way home._  
_

…...

Shinji walked into his home and set his bags down on the floor before hanging his jacket up." Misato you home?" He said yelling out.

"Yeah Im in the living room." She replied.

Shinji took off his shoes and grabbed his bags as he walked into the living room."Hey, so how was your first day at school?" Misato asked. She was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Ughhhh you wouldn't believe it, but apparently Im a rapist now." He said running a hand through his hair. Misato quirked an eyebrow at him.

"And how is that exactly?" She replied. Shinji then relayed his whole day to her.

"Wow well I can't say that Im surprised that she would do something like that, but how's your head doing?" She said as she got up to check his head.

"It's fine, strangely I only felt a little bit of pressure. So where is the demon anyway?" He said moving his bags into his room as Misato followed behind him.

"She said she was spending the night at Hikari's." she said looking around at the improvements he made. The room at had a lot more character, it actually looked like some lived here now.

"You like?" Shinji said as he started to put up his purchases.

"I like it it , it's different." She said sitting on his bed."So what type of clothes did you get?" She asked in reply.

"Well this and that really Kaylan helped out a lot actually." He said as he showed her some of the clothing he bought.

"Kaylan?" She said suggestively.

"She's just a friend Misato...who Im taking to the school dance on Saturday." He said with a smile.

Misato squealed and jumped up and hugged him."My Shin-chan is finally growing up."

Shinji freed himself from her death grip."Anyway what do you want to do tonight since the devil isn't here, I was thinking a pizza and a movie." He said.

Misato smiled and nodded. They then settled down under a blanket and watched a pre impact action film and munched on the pizza they had ordered.

After about an hour, the movie ended. Misato got up and stretched."Well you sure can pick 'em Shin-chan." She said with a smile.

Shinji yawned in reply."Sleepy?" Misato asked him.

"No not really , I actually feel restless." Shinji said looking at the ceiling. Shinji was thinking about his day and all of the things that had happened to him in it. He knew that after his run in with Auska and her flunkies they wouldn't be back...for a while.

What he would do afterwords he didn't know. He had two options; he could either prove that he was innocent, or deal with people thinking he was a rapist. Shinji didn't care about what people thought about him , but a situation like this could get annoying.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Misato plopping herself down on the couch."So what should we do now it's still pretty early." Misato said as she flipped through random channels.

"I don't know really. I guess I could update my music library." He replied still looking at the ceiling.

"Well some of us have to get up in the morning, good night Shin-chan." She said as she made her way to her room.

Shinji turned the TV off and made his way to his room. He fell onto his bed with a soft thump. His muscles relaxed as he drifted into sleep.

**Well that's all for now and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry its short and kinda uneventful but lets see what happens next chapter. And just to clear this up Shinji drives a 2010 Shelby GT500 mustang. Well thats all I have to say for now. Keep reading and reviewing. (P.s hope my grammar got better : ) )**


	5. Gendo's Son?

**Bzzzzzzzt**

"Ughhhhhh" Shinji groaned out as he rolled over.

**Bzzzzzzzt**

Shinji started to feel around his nightstand for his phone but in his half awakened state , failed miserably as his hand flopped around to find the device that had woken him.

**Bzzzzzzzzt**

"Come here you little bastard."He said groggily as he reached out and grabbed it. "Hello?" He said as he sat up in his bed and answered his phone.

" _Good Morning Shinji." _Ritsuko said through the phone.

" It _was_ a good morning until you decided to wake me up." Shinji said as he sat on the side of his bed.

Ritsuko chuckled a little bit before replying. _"Your starting to sound like Misato , anyway my schedule opened up a bit and I was wondering if you could come in for that physical you wanted."_

"Yeah what time do you need me to come in?" Shinji replied as he scratched his head.

"_In about an hour or so, and it's going to take a few hours so youll have to miss school." _She replied.

"Well Im not opposed to that." Shinji did't want to go to school because Auska was there , he just hated those boring lectures.

"_Well what kid would." _

"True , I guess I'll see you in a bit then ."

Ritsuko chuckled again._"Ok Shinji talk to you later."_

"Bye Rits." Shinji said as he closed the phone with a soft clap.

Shinji got up and cracked his neck and left his room. He then made his way to Misato's room only to find that she had already left. Shrugging his shoulders, he walks into the kitchen to find a note on the table.

"_Had to go to work early. Breakfast is in the microwave , and have a good day, _

_-Misato"_

Shinji grabbed a still warm plate of pancakes and hash browns from the microwave. He sat at the table and ate his food in the quiet apartment.

"Huh she still hasn't come back huh" Shinji said out loud to no one in particular. It was true , since his change she has yet to return home, much to Shinji's relief. But there was still that nagging in the back of his head that told him it still wasn't over. But for know he had his peace and for that he was thankful.

He finished his breakfast and took a shower. After performing his morning rituals he got dressed in a new outfit he picked up while he was with Kaylan. He put on a pair of Dark blue jean that where a little long so he rolled the legs up into cuffs on each leg. He also had on a grey shirt with a black eagle on it.

On his wrist was a black leather wristband as well as his silver wolf necklace on his neck. As he grabbed his things, he sent out a text message to Kaylan about what was going on.

He put on his trench coat and left , locking the door behind him.

_**At School**_

Kaylan , like the rest of the class , was trying hard not to fall asleep at the teacher's lecture on the aftermath of second impact, and just like the rest of the class she was failing miserably. She jumped a little when she felt her pocket vibrate.

She looked around and then slowly reached into her pocket to fish out her phone. She flipped it open and read the message from Shinji._"Wont be coming to school today , have a test at Nerve...want to meet up later and hang out?"_

Kaylan began tapping out a reply._"Sure Im not doing anything later , meet up after school?"_

About a minute later her phone vibrated again._"See you then : ) " _She smiled and put her phone up and tried to listen with the rest of the class only to fail once again.

Little did she know that Auska was sitting behind her looking over her shoulder the whole time. The red head was gritting her teeth to the point where an audible creaking could be heard.

Shinji had literally brought her down to her knees , with only words at that. But unknown to him , he had turned Auska into a storm of negative emotions. What happens when you damage an already unstable foundation? Well the answer is simple: the building upon it collapses, and that's exactly what Auska was doing.

The bottom line was that Shinji had changed. He had gained that inner strength that she herself had always seen in him , had always despised. And the fact that she was the one who brought it out only fueled her rage.

He was now untouchable, even though she was almost completely healed from their previous run in , he wasn't scared to open up a can of whup ass on her.

She had destroyed his room , and his school life. She figured if she couldn't hurt him physically she could hurt him mentally , but he came back stronger than ever.

_'How can I make this bastard pay?"_Auska thought to herself.

Auska racked her brain to figure out what she could do to return him back into his emotionally crippled state. What could she attack? Whatever it was it would have to be something important to him , something that he couldn't recover from.

Her gritting teeth soon turned into a devious smirk.

"_Just because I can't touch him_ doesn't_ mean he can't be hurt' _She thought evilly to herself as she started messaging some of her 'friends'.

_**At NERV**_

Shinji stepped out of the elevator and stepped into the many hallways of nerv. His sneakers tapped softly on the floor as he made his way to Ritsuko's office. When he made it to her examination room she used to check the pilot's health, he knocked on the frame of the door as he looked in to see Ritsuko checking her instruments.

"Oh hey Shinji I see you made it." Ritsuko said dressed in her usual attire.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice since I don't think its to normal to have your eyes and hair change out of the blue."Shinji said as he stepped into the room.

"We'll get to that , now can you take off your jacket and sit on this table." she replied as she checked some things off on her clipboard.

Shinji did as he was told and hopped up onto the medium sizzed metal table as Ritsuko grabbed a flashlight from her coat pocket, and shined into his eyes.

Like he said they had changed drastically. They were an electric aquamarine blue, but had two tomoes in both eyes. She breathed in as she spoke.

"When did you notice they changed?" She asked still examining them.

"Probably after I stomped Auska out." He replied looking around the room.

Ritsuko wrote something down."Well have you been feeling different lately?" She said as she went over to the tray that held her instruments.

"Well I was pretty depressed since coming back , Auska was really mad at me defeating the angel by myself...again, so lets say she wasn't too happy about that."

"Well when is she ever happy?" Ritsuko replied.

" I don't know , maybe when shes snacking on some poor child's soul?" Shinji said nonchalantly.

Ritsuko giggled at that. 'Well you seem fine now , something had to have happened to you. What happened the day you beat Auska up?" Ritsuko asked leaning on her desk.

Shinji thought back to the last couple of days."Well there was when we where sync testing."Shinji said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Go on."

"Well I was trying to sync like usual , but it was different than usual."

"How so." She asked curiously.

" I felt different. I felt something deep inside just trying to burrow it's way to the surface." Shinji replied."Then I felt myself see things differently like something in my reasoning just couldn't hold water anymore."

"So you had a breakthrough of sorts?" She asked.

"Yes and no , it was much more than that, I felt something change in me, that is the best I can explain it , but I didn't look like this when I came out." Shinji said shrugging.

Ritsuko was taking in all of the information Shinji was giving to her. She saw him after he got out , and he was right , the only thing she noticed about him was that his personality was more...confident.

"_Could it have been the Eva?" _Ritsuko knew what the Eva was and it did have the ability to change him as it was mostly biological. But if that was the case then why hadn't it done that beforehand?

"Shinji how exactly do you see things differently than before?" Ritsuko asked.

"Well I don't really want to tell you everything if that's ok, some things are personal you know?"

Ritsuko nodded in understanding.

"I just felt that this position Im in...it's not the best , but it's not like I can't change it either. At the point that I was at it didn't matter what I did I felt things would always be the same, and that I could do nothing to change it. But I thought, might as well try to change since I have nothing to lose anyway." Shinji said trying to put his thoughts together.

Ritsuko put everything together and she had a thesis , but she needed to do some tests."Ok Shinji Im going to need to run a few tests OK?" She said retrieving a syringe.

"Isn't that what Im here for?" He said with a chuckle.

Ritsuko drew out some of Shinji's blood and placed it into a small machine in the corner."Im going to have to ask you to take off your shirt."Ritsuko said after pressing a command into the machine.

Shinji shrugged and took off his shirt. When Ritsuko turned back around she sharply inhaled. What used to be a body made of skin and bone. But the one she saw before her was of firm , sinewy muscle (no homo had to say it) .

"Shinji I don't mean to sound like Misato , but I can see another change already." Ritsuko said with a dumbfounded face."I wouldn't go walking around like that or you won't be able to shower uninterrupted again."

"Hmmmm will I be interrupted by you?" Shinji said with a wolfish grin. Hey he couldn't help himself she was wide open.

Ritsuko smirked. "Maybe." Then she began snickering before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Once Ritsuko recovered from her fit of laughter she checked his lungs with her stethoscope , then his heart , then checked his reflexes, which were all in good condition. She then took a hair sample and put it into a similar machine as the last.

"OK Shinji ill just have to get you height and weight and that's about all I'll need." She said writing on her clipboard.

"Ok." Shinji said making his way to the scale.

_'He's awfully calm about this , I know if I found out my hair had changed and I didn't do anything to it , I'd be a little freaked out.' _Ritsuko thought to herself. She then decided to make her thoughts known as she was taking his measures.

"So Shinji, how are you dealing with this so calmly , most people would have flipped their lid by now?" She asked.

"Well I don't know really to tell you the truth , I guess after working for nerv so long I'm use to strange things happening to me. Plus I kinda changed physically right after I had that breakthrough in Unit 01, so maybe it was me who brought the change along?" He replied.

Ritsuko was writing when there where two beeps signaling the samples have been analyzed."Well I guess that's a possibility." She said as she pulled up the data on her computer."Unit 01 is mainly biological but we need to see how exactly it changed you if that's the case, and these samples should tell us what we want to know.."

"So whats the verdict?" Shinji said putting his shirt back on.

Ritsuko scanned through the data at a lightning quick pace , and she suddenly stopped."S..SSh...Shinji, according to this , your not Shinji Ikari." She replied.

"What how can that be?" Shinji said.

_'How can this be, I know that's Shinji, all of the genetic markers needed to be a pilot are present.'_Ritsuko thought to herself._'Could he be an imposter, no not likely if someone where to impersonate Shinji they would have copied his exact likeness, but that's not the case at all.' _Ritsuko thought to herself.

Ritsuko left Shinji's question in the air as she was in full detective mode. She started to look closer into the results of the analyzed blood sample. .

Meanwhile Shinji was in his own shock. He new he was...well himself. But how can that be the case when his blood sample doesn't match up with a previous one . The question was a mind boggler that's for sure.

Now were back with Ritsuko who has found some interesting facts. The DNA sample didn't have 46 chromosomes but 56 instead. And instead of a double helix structure there was a...triple one. So it was safe to say that his DNA has changed drastically, and would also explain his recent physical changes.

_'But what could have caused it to change? Contact with an angel? No we test them for angel contamination right after each battle, and the last battle Shinji fought he was absorbed into Unit 01.'_

Ritsuko's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Shinji.

"Shinji, did you feel any different when you came back from being absorbed." Ritsuko asked calmly.

"No not really , except for I was cold and naked no , I cant say that I did." Shinji said leaning against the wall.

_'Well that rules that theory out , but how did he change then? He said he felt different when he was syncing with it though, and that he had a breakthrough...' _That was all she needed to come to a solid conclusion.

"Shinji I want you to think of all f the things Auska has done to you." She said rather quickly.

Shinji cocked his head back." May I ask why?" He replied.

"Just a theory I need to test."

Shinji just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. He dug into his memories for every thing the redhead had done to him. The name calling , the beatings , the never ending rants.

But along with that came the familiar feeling , the feeling of power burning its way through his body once again. He felt something that had been locked away within him being released, his own inner strength. This included his confidence , his joy , and... his rage.

Shinji opened his eyes and they were now glowing as Ritsuko felt an unknown pressure pushing down on her shoulders. It wasn't hard , but it was hard to ignore as well.

She looked at him in astonishment as she now knew that she was right. Unit 01 had changed Shinji , but he was the one to activate it. What he was now, not even she knew, but from the sight he definitely wasn't human...completely anyway.

"Shinji?" Ritsuko said softly as to not upset him.

Shinji blinked and looked at her." From the look of things you where right, so you mind sharing?" he said, his voice full of calm sending shivers down her spine.

She nodded before replying" Shinji somehow Unit 01 has changed your genetic structure, my guess it that it replaced one of your recessive genes with one of its own ,which explains why you weren't like this from when we first got you back ,but you where the one who caused it to come to the surface." She replied."

"But what did it change me into exactly?" He said cautiously. He wasn't scared with whatever he was , but that didn't mean other people wouldn't be.

"I don't know , more testing will have to be done." She said lighting a cigarette, this was a stressful job that's for sure.

Shinji nodded."Ritsuko I need to ask a large favor of you." He said standing up straight.

Ritsuko turned her head to him as he continued."I need you to delete all data containing this information." He said looking at her.

All was quiet as Ritsuko suddenly started to laugh hysterically. Shinji had thought he was joking and wouldn't do it.

"Already done." She said with a devilish smirk. This brought a look of surprise on Shinji's face."Why?" He simply asked.

"Because if anyone found out about this they'd have you on the dissection table faster than you could say kidnap. Then I wouldn't be able to study you for myself."

"Oh wow I feel loved now." He said sarcastically.

"Annnnnnd I wouldn't be able to help you as well , plus Misato would have my head on a stick if I let anything happen to you. She said with a caring smile.

Shinji smirked at her."Ok well where do we go from here."

"Well we need to tread very lightly that's for sure." She said as she blew smoke rings towards Shinji.

"So is that it?"

"No I have a few more things to discuss with you actually." She replied.

Shinji cocked an eyebrow at her."Like what?"

"For one your not Gendou's son anymore."

Shinji's eyes widened at that."How."

"Well when Unit 01 replaced your genes, his where the ones it took out. Guess Unit 01 doesn't like his ass either."

Shinji was in a pleasant shock. He was no longer tied to that man. He could be his own person without fear of becoming like him.

"Second, you need to control your emotions." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Why is that?"

"From what I can tell , more than likely you have abilities in this new form, otherwise your body wouldn't have changed so drastically."

"Because it needed to be able to handle them." Shinji finished for her.

"Exactly."

"But why do I need to control my emotions?"

"Because the change itself was brought on by a surge of strong emotions. So more than likely they respond to them."

"Oh I see " Shinji said rubbing his temples.

"But like I said , its all a theory so I could be wrong but better safe than sorry, But were done for today, I ll call to check up on you ok?" Ritsuko got up and did something unexpected. She got up from her chair and gave the boy a firm hug.

Shinji was surprised at first but returned it."Well see you later then." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh and one more thing Ritsuko , could you write me a pass saying my hair and eyes are real and I am alllowed to wear whatever I damn well please." He asked

Ritsuko chuckled at his antics before taking out a pad and pen and filling out said note. She handed to Shinji and he made his way out saying "Thanks in return"

When he was out of sight Ritsuko sat down and sighed. It would be hard to keep this under wraps, but maybe now she had what she needed to put Gendou to a stop. She could only hope so. 

**Back at School.**

It was lunch time as we see Kaylan eating alone under a tree in the courtyard. She was mindlessly picking at the bento that she had made herself. She wondered what she should wear to the dance.

She didn't really have that many dresses."Maybe Shinji can help me pick something out." She said out loud as she stretched.

Kaylan found herself feeling more and more attached to him, even though they only met a few days ago.'I guess he just has that effect on people. Maybe I should tell him how I feel.' She thought to herself.

Her thoughts where interrupted as multiple shadows encompassed her. She looked up to see Auska giving her a smile that made her feel very uncomfortable, and a few of the girls from yesterday.

"Can I help you?" Kaylan said in an irritated voice.

"Actually, yes you can." Auska signaled to her cronies and before Kaylan could react the girls had both her arms behind her back. Kaylan grunted in frustration. She was not weak by any means, but she was overpowered._'Ok how can I -'_ Her thoughts where interrupted as Auska slammed her fist into her stomach knocking the air from her lungs.

Kaylan was coughing as Auska spoke."How did that feel, I'm sure it stings like a bitch , I'd know because that's how it felt when he did that to me." She said in a dark voice.

"What the hell are you talking about." Kaylan said as she regained her composure.

"I'm talking about what that bastard did to me." She said as she hammered her knee into her stomach.

_'I'm not going to be able to take much more of this'_ Kaylan thought to herself. The girl's grip was getting looser. This girl obviously had a problem with Shinji. Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"Well I can see why he did that, you really are a twisted bitch you know that, not strong enough to take on Shinji so you come after me? You really are pathetic" She said in a mirth filled voice.

Auska of course was livid her hands were balled up into fists ready to strike.'NOW!' While Auska was building in anger Kaylan used this as a distraction and broke free from her captors and headbutted Auska right in the middle of her fore head, but before she could follow up she felt a hard smack on top of her head from behind. Kaylan fell to the ground in a heap.

"Y...YOU BITCH!" Auska was about to stomp onto the top of her head when she felt something smash into the side of her face. She was sent flying about 4 feet away from where she was originally standing. She turned her head and looked up to see none other than Touji standing over her, with hi right fist still raised.

"You bastard!" She said in a low growl. There was a metal taste in her mouth. He had drawn blood from her.

"Says the girl who has to gang up on someone, for someone who has such pride I would at least think you would have a little bit of dignity about yourself." Touji said in an icy tone.

Before Auska could say anything the bell rung." I will get you for this." She swore as she and her goons walked away.

"Why don't you get a better attitude while your at it!" He yelled out. He turned around to see Kensuke propping the girl up with his camera on the ground near them.

He walked over and knelled down near her. He began lightly slapping her face." Hey are you ok." He said gently. She opened her eyes and nodded as Kensuke spoke up." She's taken a nasty blow to the back of her head she might have a concussion."

"Awww shit hey stay with us here ok you might have a concussion, whats your name."

"Kaylan." she said weakly.

"Hi Kaylan I'm Touji and this is Kensuke we're here to help ok?" At this she nodded.

"Thank you." She replied.

"No thank you , now I had an excuse to knock that bitch on her ass." He said with a grin.

"We probably need to get her to the Nurse." Kensuke said pushing his glasses up.

Touji nodded."Hey can you walk on your own?" She nodded again at this.

They then made their way to the Nurse's office. The nurse checked her out and she did indeed have a concussion, so she would need to stay awake.

"Do you have anyone that can come and pick you up?" The n urse asked.

Kaylan thought for a moment. Her dad was most likely working so that's a no , and Al was out of town on business then it hit her...Shinji. She then nodded. She got out her phone and sent out a text to him.

_**With Shinji**_

Shinji was at a stop light waiting for it to turn green when he got a text._ 'Shinji I need you to come pick me up, I got jumped by the red haired bitch.' _

Shinji's eyes widened and he grit his teeth together so hard he felt them creak out in protest. He then remembered Ritsuko's words reminding him to stay calm snd took several deep breaths

He threw the phone in the passengers' seat and revved the engine. On green he slammed on the gas and the cars front end lifted off of the ground as his tires left a cloud of smoke in their wake from the massive amount of torque that the car was hammering out.

"Goddamn her!"Shinji said as he slammed back down onto all fours.

Shinji was seething as he sped through traffic. He shifted up as the car topped out on its last gear. He needed to put an end to this.

He couldn't just beat the bitch up(as much as he wanted to) no he would prove his innocence humiliate her and then beat the shit out of her._'But how.'_ she had the whole school against him .

He quickly made his way to the school, in record time I mind you. After he had parked, he sent out a text to Kaylan saying he had arrived.

_**With Kaylan**_

Kaylan was talking with Touji and Kensuke to keep her awake, when her phone vibrated she flipped it open and read the message it displayed. "Damn." she said out loud.

"Whats wrong." Kensuke asked her.

"My ride is here." She replied.

"Already , but it hasn't even been five minutes, who could get here that fast on such short notice?" He asked out loud.

And to answer his question Shinji came busting through the door. His eyes scanned the room as he found Kaylan holding an Ice pack to her head. He briskly walked over. Touji and Kensuke's Jaws dropped. They had easily recognized the mystery man to be Shinji.

"Shinji , dude where have you been and what the hell happened t you." Kensuke exclaimed.

"Look ill explain later, now what the hell happened." he asked.

"Well I was eating lunch when Auska and her gang showed up . Two of them held me down while she punched me in my stomach. I headbutted Auska but before I could teach the bitch a lesson I was hit in the back of my head by one of goons that's when these guys saved me." She said finishing her tale.

By the end of it Shinji was livid everyone in the room could feel the anger rolling off of him."I'll handle her later, but we need to get you home." He said.

Kaylan nodded"Let me check my email to get my work." Shinji nodded at this while Touji and Kensuke where still looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

Not only had his clothing and appearance changed , but as well as his demeanor. He looked more stable. He stood up straight and his head held high. He just oozed out confidence.

So basically he was the complete opposite of who he once was.

But the same question entered both the Youth's mind; how did this happen?

Kaylan looked through her email and found something interesting."Shinji I think you should take a look at this." She handed him her laptop.

Shinji scanned through the email and what he saw made him smile."Kensuke I need a favor."

The hacker snapped to attention as he was checking his camcorder."What do you need.?"

"Well you guys weren't here when it happened but..." Shinji then explained everything that had happened to him over the past few days.

"Dude are you serious." Touji said. He was proud of Shinji , he had finally come out of his shell and showed that demon her place, and at the same time enraged that she could think she could get away with something like that."

"Ok well where do I come in ." Kensuke said scratching his head.

"Can you send this email to everyone in the school." Shinji replied.

Kensuke got up from his chair and looked it over and smiled as an evil idea entered his mind." Oh I can do so much more than that." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

_**In class**_

Auska was barely paying attention to the old man and her ramblings. Her mind was more focused on Shinji and his whore in her words. She was about to take a nap when she got a mysterious email.

She clicked it open out of curiosity. When she finished it she was as pale as Rei. In the Email was her up to date medical history along with a video of her punching Kaylan.

_'Shiest who could have...Kensuke!_' She couldn't be more right. Kensuke always records everything for some odd reason. But this is one of the times that it comes in handy.

'Im going to rip his throat out' Her threat was interrupted as several computer pings sounded off around her. The room was then filled with gasps as she could feel the glares all aimed at her. At this time by sheer coincidence the bell rung and Auska high tailed it out of there with one thought in mind. To make who ever was responsible for this suffer. While in the corner Rei did something that was very rare for her: She smiled.

_**Back with Shinji and the gang**_

"Wow Kensuke I never thought your constant need to record everything would ever come in handy." Touji said with a wide grin as he walked with the group.

Kensuke smiled at that."So Shinji how are you going to get her home , I doubt she's in any condition to walk all the way."

"Well I can show you better than I can tell you." Shinji said as Kaylan walked alongside him using him for support as he also carried her satchel . They made there way through the courtyard and into the parking lot with Shinji getting many apologies from students along the way.

Shinji pulled his keys out of his pocket and pressed the button. The car chirped. And when Kensuke saw it he almost jizzed his pants."Shin man where did you get that." Touji exclaimed while Kensuke had fallen victim to a mini seizure and was now twitching on the ground.

"Misato got it for me." Shinji simply said. "What are the specs on it." Kensuke gleefully stated. Shinji thought for a moment."Well its a 2011 Shelby Mustang Gt500. It's frame was reworked to have prototype eva powered it has an N2 powered engine which is a V8 which was custom built. And if I had to guess it has an excess of 860 horsepower." Shinji said with a evil smirk.

Kensuke went and looked into the interior of the car and started drooling."Hey I don't want spit all over my car now get in." He said as he helped Kaylan into the passengers seat. They all got into the car, but as Shinji was about to start the car Auska and her goons(all of them0 appeared in front of it.

"You know I have half a mind to run their asses over , but I don't feel like cleaning it up." Shinji said not taking his eyes off of the group.

Shinji sighed he had already regained his honor that was enough for him, he didn't want to have to hurt them...ok that's a lie he did but he didn't want to lose control and hurt them _too _ badly as Ritsuko had warned.

"Hey fagot why don't you and your bitch come out and have a little chat with us." the brunette from the other day yelled out to him.

Shinji frowned and furrowed his brow in anger."Ok I tried, im kicking their asses , consequences be damned !" Shinji was about to get out when Kaylan spoke up.

"Shinji." she said gently.

"Yeah?" he asked hesitantly hoping she would ask him not to.

"Kick...her... ass." She said sternly.

He smiled evilly and nodded. He took of his jacket and threw it in his seat. He got out and slammed the door roughly.

Auska was about to open her mouth when Shinji cut her off. "Shut up. All you have done since you've gotten here is bitch and whine about how your the best at everything, well how about doing us the favor and become the best AT SHUTTING THE FUCK UP!" Shinji yelled drawing the attention of other students as Shinji continued.

"You want to prove your better than me well THEN COME AT ME! Shinji roared he was done trying to talk to her. He wanted to get right to the point.

Auska had balled up her fists and dashed at him. She delivered a quick right cross to Shinji's jaw. She smiled in victory as Shinji slumped a bit but it was short lived as Shinji suddenly came straight up with A vicious uppercut with his left fist.

Auska flew through the air like a kite and when she regained her bearings she stood up, and she saw Shinji rush her.

He slammed his left elbow deep within her stomach and followed up with a swift kick into her side. Auska was down but she wasn't giving up. She then rolled to her feet and kicked him in his skull , And delivered a right fist straight into his chest knocking some wind from him.

Shinji felt the blow and his vision blurred a bit, and he paused a minute to regain his senses. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. He had been practicing a little bit but not enough to be this good already. Auska had actual combat training and he was holding his own in a fight against her!

"You giving up already, you little worm?" Auska spat out at him. He grinned as he looked at her. She had taken some damage but was still ready to fight, and he would surely oblige her.

"Nope , as a matter of fact Im just getting started!" Shinji then took off after her with blazing speed. She tried to hit him but he ducked under it grabbed her outstretched arm and slammed his elbow into it with a devastating blow.

Auska screamed out in pain as her arm felt like it had been ripped of._'Since when did that bastard get so strong?' _She thought as she lashed out with her other arm.

Shinji blocked the oncoming fist with his fore arm. He then spun around and hit her hard with the back of his fist making her bleed once again. Then as she was dazed he spun around once again and round house kicked her in the face, but she still wasn't down yet.

Shinji lashed out with a leg pushing her away from him a good distance. Shinji thought it was time to end this. He punched her in the face once then again with his other hand and spun around backwards to deliver a devastating round house kick to finish the combo sending her flying through the air and landing near her posse.

Shinji was sweating lightly and had a trickle of blood flowing from his mouth. He walked over and picked her up and threw her towards her group."Who's next." He said with steel in his voice although he was panting a bit.

They gathered up Auska and left. Shinji then looked around the group of people looking at him as they began to applaud him for giving the devil what she deserved.

Shinji got back into the car and started it. He drove off slowly as he spoke."I don't think she'll be bothering you anymore."

"Hell shell be lucky if she can recognize herself after that beat down , man Shinji I never would have thought You'd have it in you." Touji said excitedly from the backseat.

"Yeah Shinji where did you learn that?" Kensuke wasn't a fighter but he knew about various techniques that he had read about. And to him it looked like Shinji had picked up a close quarters combat style of some sort.

"I didn't really learn it I Just went with what I felt." He said while he waited for the light to change. Kensuke seemed to be satisfied with this answer.

_**NERV**_

Gendou Ikari was looking at his son destroy the girl who had made him her slave from the video feed on his desk...and he was not pleased.

"This was not in the scenario." Gendou said out loud. His son was to be meek and withdrawn, so he could manipulate him into initiating third impact and reuniting him with his wife. But that wasn't the case. He had to think of something he could use against him.

His mind immediately went to Misato and this girl he seemed to be infatuated with."Yes I use his emotions against him.".And there were so many options .An evil smile crossed his lips as he folded his hands in front of his face as he assumed the 'bastard pose'.

_**Back with Shinji**_

Shinji dropped Touji and Kensuke off and was on his way to Kaylan's house.

"Shinji." Kaylan said hesitantly. She had been thinking about this for a while and she had come to a conclusion.

"Yeah." Shinji was thinking of ways to improve his fighting style he needed to learn how to strike more quickly while at the same time keeping the power in the attack. He'd ask Misato for some training.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Shinji almost slammed on the brakes at that.

"W...WHY?" he asked with surprise dominant on his face.

"I don't know really. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I feel drawn to you , your not like most guys. Your kind, unless someone pisses you off, and you actually care about those around you, and it's really nice to talk to you. Shinji I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you...more than a friend" She replied.

Shinji was slack jawed but his heart leapt on the inside. He liked Kaylan but he didn't want to push his luck. "Kaylan are you sure this is what you want.?" He asked her.

She sighed and started moving towards him."Baka."

She said as their lips met for the first time. Shinji was surprise but he soon returned the kiss. Horns started honking at them to go as they were holding up traffic. Shinji then stuck his head out the window."Hey you just ruined a Kodak moment dammit !" he yelled out. Making Kaylan giggle in the process.

Shinji then proceeded to drive to his flat while Kaylan texted her dad about the situation and he agreed with her staying with Shinji for a while as he didn't want anything happening to his daughter. They where at the door , with Kaylan leaning on Shinji for support , but mostly comfort.

They opened the door to find an empty apartment. Shinji made his way to the kitchen with Kaylan in tow.

"So wheres your guardian?" She asked as she sat down at the table.

"Shes probably pulling another all nighter again, with all the damages to the city caused by the angels there's a hell of a lot of paper work to be done." He said fishing two cans of soda from the fridge.

"I bet." She said as she took the offered beverage. They sat there in the silent apartment sipping at their sodas slowly. It was barely even nine but none of them knew what they wanted to do.

"So what do you want to do." He asked breaking the silence.

"Hmmmmm I don't know we could break that bed of yours in." She said with a sly grin.

Shinji then proceeded to fall from his chair as a fountain of blood sprayed from his nose."Im kidding Shinji." She giggled as she saw him twitching on the floor.

"UMMMM yeah I knew that." He said trying to play it off.

"Yeah right." She replied.

"How about we just watch a movie."Shinji suggested.

Kaylan agreed and they made their way to the living room. Shinji popped in a movie to the player and sat down as Kaylan snuggled up to his side much to his pleasure.

They enjoyed the warmth that each of the them gave off. It was so calming to them both. Half way through the movie Kaylan fell asleep on Shinji's chest with him following her into a blissful sleep.

_**Elsewhere**_

She woke up with a throbbing in her head. She pushed her red locks out of her head. She groaned as she sat up. "Damn feels like I got kissed by a freight train." She said rubbing her head. Just as she wondered what happened her memories came back to her. At first shock had filled her features that she had actually been beaten by _Shinji_ of all people. Then anger, but that fell through to something much more stronger indeed.

Ever since she met Shinji she kept pushing him to show her that strength that she knew was buried deep down within him. Why? Well there was one simple answer to it.

It turned her on. For someone to be stronger than her so she didn't have to keep up this mask of arrogance and superiority, and let someone else protect her instead. A sinful smirk appeared on her face as she spoke. "He _will be mine."_

…_..._

_next time on __DRAGON BALL Z! ... I mean IKARI UNLEASHED!_

Auska is back on her feet. AND WAIT... WHAT OF GENDO IKARI AND HIS EVIL PLOTS AGAINST OUR HERO. TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON IKARI BALL UNLEASHED!

_**Well sorry to keep you guys waiting had a lot of school related stuff to do. But now that it's summer look forward to more updates(juicy ones). Id like to thank you all for reading and don't forget to review. Oh and if your going to leave negative comments or criticism have a reason for it besides nit picking at my work. A few months ago I had a user accuse me of plagiarism. When I tried to prove him wrong he blocked me. So if you would like to challenge me on something such as that at least have the guts to face me or I rather you not read, Thanx Ciao! **_


	6. Father vs Son

Kaylan shifted a bit in her sleep, trying to get closer to her makeshift pillow; Shinji. It was early in the morning as Shinji and Kaylan were still asleep in each others arms. Shinji was the first to wake.

_'Damn we must have fell asleep.' _he thought to himself.

He felt a weight on his right side and looked down to see a slumbering Kaylan. He smiled as he moved a strand of hair from her face. Shinji was surprised at how things had drastically changed in only 2 days time. He had literally made a somewhat normal life from his chaotic one.

But his life wasn't the only thing changing. He had felt it when he had fought Auska. It might not have seemed like it on the surface, but beneath it he was struggling for control. The only thing he could describe it as is pure, unadulterated rage.

Even though he had dealt with some of his demons, he had yet to deal with the anger he still felt. And if strong emotions were the driving force of his emotions as Ritsuko had surmised then...His eyes widened a fraction as he looked down at Kaylan again.

He quietly slipped from under her as he grabbed his cell phone from off of the coffee table. He slipped on his shoes and walked outside, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He flipped open his phone and quickly dialed a number. He put the phone to his ear as he leaned up against the railing.

"_Hello?" _Ritsuko answered on the other side.

"Ritsuko let's say your right about your theory." Shinji said a bit frantically.

"_Which one I have several after all."_She replied.

"The one about my changes dammit!" he quickly shot back.

"_Ok Shinji just calm down and tell me whats wrong."_ She said comfortingly.

"Im sorry, you know I fought Auska yesterday right?" Shinji knew they had section 2 watching him almost at all times, even if they didn't help him when he was in trouble he knew that they were there.

"_Yeah I might have skimmed over that report , but what does this have to do with my theory?'" _

"Well lets say your right, that my emotions control my powers, could it also be said that the strength of the emotion coincides with the strength of my power?" He replied.

Ritsuko's eyes widened. Ritsuko herself knew that the capacity of human emotion was a large one at that, but if that was the size of Shinji's power , whatever it may be, it would be tremendous.

"_That could be a possibility ,but we don't know that for sure, we don't even know what your capable of yet."_

"But I do! And I know what I felt. I could have ripped her head clean off her shoulders if I wanted to. I had to hold back just so I didn't hurt her...too bad."

This new piece of information shocked her. Shinji wasn't violent by nature , but if pushed he would push back as it was a natural response. But if anyone knows what Shinji's capable of it would be Shinji. She needed to speed up testing and quick if she wanted to help him.

"_Ok Shinji like I said there's not much we can do right now. The only thing I can tell you to do if your that worried is avoid any and all situations involving violence. The thing is we haven't discovered all of your abilities yet. From what I saw yesterday your dna is still rewriting itself." _She replied.

"So I'm still not done changing?" He said slowly.

"_Nope. There's really no telling what will happen from here on out. The only thing I can say is you'll have me and Misato around to help you."_ She said softly. Like a big sister to her little brother.

Shinji let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair."So there's nothing we can do." He said solemnly.

"_Not really, my advice to you is to find some way of relaxing and to stay away from stressful situations. I'll run some more tests today and see what I can figure out. There has to be some clue as to what your extra genes do "_She said in thought.

"Thanks Rits I appreciate it, Im not scared of fighting anymore I just don't want to hurt anybody who doesn't deserve it , or in Auska's case hurt them too badly." He replied.

"_No problem what are friends for? Anyway why don't you swing by you have a sync test with the others anyway"_

"But it's Saturday" Shinji whined.

"_Commanders orders."_ Shinji grit his teeth at the mention of the bastard king.

"Ok I'll see you later then"

"_Ok take it easy , and remember what I said."_

"Ok " and with that Shinji closed his phone. He leaned his head against the railing trying to think and plan what his next step would be from here on out.

Deep Beneath Nerv

Gendou was sitting in the middle of a large dark room with his hands crossed in front of him. Nothing could be seen in the room, and whatever sound that was made reverberated through out the cave like room .Fuyutski was standing to his right as twelve black monoliths appeared around him.

"Ikari do you know why we have called this meeting." SEELE 01 said.

"You called it concerning the Third Child's behavior." He said without missing a beat. He knew they knew everything he knew...well most of it anyway.

"And your complete disregard in controlling him!" SEELE 07 said.

Gendou quirked an eyebrow.

"The third Child is supposed to be mentally broken and empathetic and from what he displayed yesterday he is neither!" SEELE 09 added in.

"Which is needed to initiate a controlled third impact." said SEELE 06

"You say this as if I am unaware of these things." Gendou shot back from behind his clasped hands.

"Then why have you not done anything to counter act this." SEELE 01 replied.

"I was merely deciding the most effective way of breaking the third down. Even though he seems to have changed he is still vulnerable , and susceptible to collapse." he shot back.

"We cannot leave such matters untended o lest they grow to a point that they cannot be fixed. We want this done today Ikari." SEELE 01 said with finality.

"Understood." He replied as he got up to leave. Fuyutski was in tow.

"You know he cannot be trusted." SEELE 03 said as the door closed behind Gendou.

"We should take this matter into our own hands and break the boy ourselves." SEELE 02 said.

"We will let Ikari have his shot, but I feel it is in vain. The Third child holds immense hatred for his father, it is his weakness and his strength, but my fear lies in the fact that his hatred for Gendou has made him impervious to his mind tricks." SEELE 01 spoke.

"So Gendou trying to trick the boy would only anger him further." SEELS 06 said.

"And we would have to deal with that." SEELE 08 finished.

"We should continue to watch him, we will use the brotherhood." SEELE 01 said.

The whole room went quiet at that.

"Then it is decided." SEELE 01 said as they all faded out of existence.

_**Back With Shinji**_

Shinji slowly closed the door with his hand. He had driven out to a nearby cafe and gotten breakfast for him and Kaylan. He made the drive more for relaxation. He figured as long as he kept a cool head he could learn to control whatever it was that had changed him.

So he needed to definitely avoid Auska at all costs. He also needed to find some way to blow of some steam and relax. His train of thought was broken as he heard a yawn come from the living room.

He walked in to see Kaylan stretching out."Morning." He said to her.

She smiled before speaking. "Why did you leave I was sleeping pretty good for once." She said with a fake pout.

"Yeah sleeping well on _me._" He shot back with a smirk.

"Oh don't act like you didn't enjoy it." She replied with a wave of her hand.'So what did you get for breakfast?' She said pointing to the bag.

"Some orange juice hash browns, sausage and some crepes." He replied.

"OOOOOO my favorite." She said like a giddy child. She snatched the bag and ran off with it leaving Shinji with a dumbstruck look on his face. He walked into the kitchen to see Kaylan wolfing down her food.

"Well Im glad you like it." He said

"So what are you doing today?" She asked after swallowing a gulp of orange juice.

"Well I have a sync test at the base today, and Im pretty sure you want to change clothes so how about I drop you off at home and well meet up later and do something, maybe a movie?"

"Sounds good to me." She said with a smile that warmed Shinji's heart.

Shinji left Kaylan to eat to go and take a shower. Shinji took a quick shower and got dressed. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a dark blue shirt with a black stripe running down the side with his usual accessories on.

There was a wolf whistle to his side. Shinji turned around to see Kaylan leaning on his door frame."Lookin good." She said as she sauntered up to him.

"Don't I always?"He replied with a grin plastered on his face.

"To me." She said right before placing her lips onto Shinji's. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. Shinji deepened the kiss when he heard is phone ring.

"Goddammit." He growled. Kaylan giggled as she watched him look for his phone. He angrily picked it up and answered.

"What!" He growled into the phone.

"_Woah some one had a rough night."_ it was Misato.

"Well I was kind of in the middle of something." Shinji replied. Kaylan getting an evil idea came up behind him.

"Oooooooo Shinji why did you stop." She moaned into the receiver.

Shinji turned beet red as silence reigned in the room."I regret nothing." Shinji simply said.

"_Shinji is there...a girl over there...DID YOU BRING A GIRL HOME LAST NIGHT?"_ Misato yelled into the phone.

"Well yeah but not just any girl, its Kaylan , and I'll have you know shes not some random trick off the street, plus she was just teasing you." Shinji replied. "Anyway what did you call for?"

"_Well I was just checking up on you I read the section 2 report about yesterday, nice going with the uppercut by the way, but I hope this won't be a regular occurrence between you two." _Misato spoke.

"Only if that girl doesn't fuck with me we'll be just fine." Shinji said with some edge in his voice. He didn't mind Auska messing with him , but rather Kaylan, and if she tried the shit again he didn't know how well he would be able to control himself.

"_Yeeeahhhhh ok well you also have a sync test today and speaking of which I need you to pick Auska up."_

"...WHAT IN THE HELL, you expect me to put that bitch in my car!" Shinji roared into the phone.

"Sorry Shinji not my orders the commander's ." She replied.

"Well let's see how well he gives orders with my foot in his ass." Shinji said.

"Ha that'll be the the day, see you then ok Shinji-kun, oh and don't forget to use protection.'Misato said in a sing song voice .

"Bye Misa-chan." Shinji said curtly as he closed his phone.

Misato was staring at the phone. Since when did he call her Misa-chan? She actually blushed a bit. 'He's expressing himself.' Misato had to smile at that. She knew that Shinji had held things in to himself. She also knew that that wasn't healthy for a person to do.

But she also knew that she would have to be there right by his side to help him work through things. Which she wasn't opposed to in the least.

...

Shinji rubbed his temples this was **not** what he needed right now. He needed to avoid high stress situations not drive them around in his fucking car.

"You ok?" Kaylan said as she sat on the bed beside him.

"Yeah wonderful , come on I 'll take you home first I don't want you in the car with red , might have to rip her ovaries out this time." He said as he got up. He couldn't have the two of them in the car at the same time for fear of losing it.

"No problem with that." She said with a smile but on the surface it was the opposite. _'What is it he's not telling me? I know he doesen't like being around Auska but it seems like there's more to it than that. Should I just ask him? No now's not the time he seems like he has enough on his mind I'll ask him later.' _She thought to herself.

They then made their way to Shinji's car

….

"The target has just dropped of the female." A figure said into his headset.

_'Continue to monitor his movements and report back.'_ A voice replied through the communicator.

"Roger."

….

Shinji pulled up to Hikari's apartment complex and feared for the worst. On the way over he decided he would say nothing to her, and try to get them there as fast as possible.

He scrolled through his Ipod looking for something to listen to to calm him down. He decided on El manana by the Gorrilaz.

_Summer don't know me no more  
Eager man, That's all  
Summer don't know me  
He just let me love in myself _

Shinji let himself relax to the beat of the music. He needed to be in a calm state if he was going to be with Auska for an extended period of time.

_Cause I do know, Lord,  
from you that just died, yeah_

I saw that day,  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'll find  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine 

He leaned into the comfortable leather of his seat and let the song carry him away to his happy place. Shinji decided he was calm enough and honked his horn twice. He'd be damned if he'd go fetch her like some damn dog.

He didn't have to wait long as he saw Auska walking down the stairs and towards his car. She was wearing a red tank top, blue jean shorts that would put Misato's to shame , and red high heels. She had finally finished healing despite her recent ass whupping courtesy of Shinji , so all of her bandages where gone.

_'She would be cute if she wasn't such a bitch '_.Shinji thought to himself.

She was soon at his passenger door and got in with a smirk on her face as she threw a small traveling bag in the back. Shinji didn't even look at her , as he sat with his head propped up with his left arm against the window.

"Hello third." Auska said.

"Yo." he simply said.

'_Dammit why isn't he looking at me.' _Auska thought to herself. Misato had called her and told her Shinji was picking her up. She had taken special care to make sure she looked alluring to any male.

But it seemed for naught as Shinji didn't even bat an eyelash at her. She slammed the door as she watched him put the car into gear.

_'Well looks like he needs a little push.' _Auska thought in her mind. She wanted Shinji to pay attention to her. To show her that inner strength that she thought belonged to her like she thought he belonged to her and only her.

Shinji merged onto the freeway as Auska decided to open the desolate black hole she called a mouth.

"So what happened to that slut of yours anyway?" She said casually. Shinji's eyes widened but other than that he showed no emotion.

"I dropped her off this morning at her house." He would be civil. _'Yeah that's right civil not nice not mean.'_ he thought to himself as he resisted the urge to rip her teeth from her mouth , make a necklace with it , and strangle her with said necklace.

"Hmph, so who gave you the car anyway?" She asked as she felt the leather interior with her index finger.

"Not that it's any of your business , but Misato and Ritsuko got it for me." He said tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Huh, what she give you a car like this for? Isn't it too much for a little boy like you?" She said with a condescending tone._'That's right just a little more.' _she thought to herself.

Shinji almost slammed on the brakes on the middle of the freeway."Well she didn't give it to you so im guessing I can handle it better than you." He said with a smile.

Her jaw dropped at that and she stayed silent.

"And I don't think it's too smart bad mouthing the person hauling your sorry ass around." He added in.

'_Two can play at this game.'_ He thought evilly if he couldn't touch her physically he was going to mess with her verbally. 

"Well obviously you couldn't resist this sorry ass if your hauling me around. I see you finally came to your senses and came crawling back like the good little boy you are." She replied.

"I picked you up because Misato asked me to, if I had a say in the matter you'd be walking." He replied.

"Oooooo so the third is trying to finally grow a spine."

"Nope already did that , Im just trying to get the hell away from you at this point." He said as he picked up his Ipod he needed some tunes.

Auska kept her composure. He was fending off each of her attacks. What could she do to get him riled up?

Shinji put on one step closer by Linkin Park. And with that Auska found something else to bitch about.

"What is this emo shit any way?"She yelled directly into Shinji`s ear.

Shinji sighed and turned the volume all the way up effectively drowning her out.

Auska gawked at Shinji's actions. She then took matters in her own hands , and turned the volume all the way down.

"Your pushing it you know that , Im already giving you a ride and putting up with your shit as well." Shinji said. He was starting to lose it and they still had a long way to go.

"I didn't ask to be driven in this piece of shit car anyway. Can this thing even do over 40? Well then again we do have king dick less here driving." 'That should do it.' She thought to herself.

Shinji's eyes widened. Even the car had screeched it's gears in protest. He could feel something burning with in him trying to reach the surface. He needed to calm down or something bad was about to happen to Auska.

He did the only thing he knew that would shut her up and calm him down effectively; he drove. He hit the clutch and shifted down into first and slammed down on the gas; the car leapt forward and pushed Auska into her seat.

Shinji reached over and turned up the volume and luckily the song that was playing was a good one, so he didn't even bother changing it.

_My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas_

_The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask_

_And it's hard at times to ask if you could save my heart for last_

_And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black_

Auska sat there and watched as a smirk appeared onto Shinji's face. But it wasn't a normal one like usual, it was one of excitement , one of pleasure , and one of power. She watched as he shifted into second with conviction.

I_t's not just make believe, when they make me take a seat_

_And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe_

_So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings_

_And villains who pillage, they're killin' by the millions_

He looked as if he didn't have a care in the world, and that he alone was in complete control of the events that where transpiring. Auska could feel her chest getting warm as she felt herself getting slightly aroused at the sight. This was the Shinji she wanted. And she always got what she wanted.

_And billions of people die for a lost cause_

_So now I pray to my nation destroyed under God_

_It's the end of the world_

_All my battles have been won but the war has just begun_

Whether Shinji knew it or not he was hers , he belonged to her. And no one would get in the way of that. But then a question entered her min. How would she get rid of Kaylan. She knew something was up with the two of them. She would have to think up a plan , and with that her devious mind set to work.

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the skylines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left of her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

Shinji felt amazing he looked down at the speedometer he was only going 80 and he hadn't even topped out yet. He looked ahead and quickly swerved around an SUV. He looked behind him before chuckling and popping his clutch before he shifted into third and jumped up to 110 mph.

_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me?_

_Till the skies bleed ashes and the fuckin' skyline crashes_

_They catch us with the matches and ignite the flame_

_And all the hopes of a youth deemed fuckin' insane_

He looked at the on board computer built into the dash. At this speed they would be at NERV momentarily. He quickly jerked the wheel to the right to make the right exit throwing Auska around a bit in the process.

He then made his way to NERV's underground parking lot as he swerved the car into an empty spot. Shinji turned the car of and grabbed his Ipod from it's jack as he turned to Auska. "Fast enough for you?" Before getting out of the car.

Auska was holding onto the roof and the dashboard for dear life. She got out on shaky legs and fixed her wind tussled hair.

….

Shinji was in the men's locker room putting his normal clothes into his locker. He closed his locker with a clang at looked at himself as he passed the mirror. The plug suit clung to him tighter than usually showing his new physique.

He stretched and turned around as he heard the suit squeak in response."Damn I better get Ritz to get me re sized or the next time I fight an angel I might come out wearing a thong." Shinji said to himself as he made his way to the command center where sync testing was held.

…

Misato was sitting in a chair in the prinbow box(in the anime) next to Ritsuko as she ran diagnostics on the simulation bodies. Ritsuko was clacking away at a terminal trying to make sure everything was running in top condition."So how are things going at home Misato?" Ritsuko spoke.

"Hmmm, not bad me and Shin-chan have started to get along better. He actually talks about whats going on in his life." She said while looking out to space.

"Well i'd say that's an improvement." Ritsuko replied.

"Yeah he even called me Misa-chan this morning." She said before continuing.."If I didnt know any batter id say he'd been hanging out with Kaji." She said with a giggle.

"Ha I doubt that, he hasn't started slapping random women on the ass." She said remembering one of the many times he had done the same to her.

"Do I hear someone talking about me." A suave voice said.

Instantly Misato knew who it was. "Actually we where talking about Shinji,_Kaji_." She spoke the last part as if she was spitting something out.

"Oh and what about little Shinji is he finally growing up and trying to woo my Misa -chan." Kaji said suggestively.

Kaji's words made her skin crawl. She decide to turn the joke on him."Actually he hasn't just wooed me Ritsuko as well." She replied with a devilish smirk.

Kaji looked like a fish out of water as Ritsuko caught on.

"Who knew that boy had such endurance, I was walking with a limp for days." Ritsuko said with joy.

Kaji had face faulted into the ground at this point. Misato and Ritsuko were laughing there asses off.

"And who are we talking about again." Shinji said as he walked in.

"Hey Shinji how are you-." Misato stopped dead sentence as she saw how the plug suit clung to his body.

"Yeah I know, looks like my suit isn't big enough for me." Shinji said.

"Ill say." Ritsuko subconsciously said mesmerized. Misato then proceeded to slap her

At this time Kaji decided to recover and noticed the young man who had joined them.

"When did nerv get a new pilot?" He said as he narrowed his eyes at the youth. He had not gotten any info regarding this. But he couldn't get the feeling that he knew this person.

After slapping Ritsuko Misato spoke u p. "We didn't that's Shinji." Misato said.

Kaji's eyes widened in surprise. This person in front of him was_ Shinji_! Besides his physical changes(which ive explained several times refer to earlier chapters.) he stood straight up with a glint in his eyes some thing the Shinji he knew never did.

This threw Kaji off his game a bit as he straightened his tie." Well ladies as much as I like spending time with you I'll have to be going." He said walking out of the box.

"By Shinji" he said as he passed by him never breaking eye contact. The man was surprised when Shinji stood his ground and didn't look away.

Kaji continued on his way and into the hallway where he broke his mask. His face turned into a handsome smile to a deep frown. He didn't like being uninformed on any job.

Don't get him wrong Kaji was proud that Shinji was showing some back bone. But when he was in his presence the boy exuded something that made it hard to breathe.

He felt a great change in the boy. He would have to see how this develops before reporting it to his boss. With that he pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he walked towards the exit.

Shinji stood still staring at where Kaji had left Ritsuko as well. Both of them could tell that he was faking …...something was up.

"Shinji you should get to your simulation body for the tests Rei and Auska should already be there."Ritsuko said.

Shinji nodded and took off.

…...

Shinji , Rei , and Auska were all in there simulation bodies doing a sync test with Ritsuko and the bridge bunnies observing their progress.

All of their faces were fixed in a mask of concentration that hid their real thoughts.

Auska was thinking of ways to attract Shinji to her.

Rei was thinking of the events of the past few days.

And Shinji...he was thinking of well nothing. His mind was completely blank in an attempt to concentrate. He was clearing his mind of all the chaos that had plagued it for the last couple of days.

His eyes were shut with his hands on the controls of the simulation plug. But something was wrong. Something was missing. He didn't feel that warmth like he did before. He decided he would talk to Ritsuko about it later since it was her area of expertise.

"Auska you need to concentrate on one thing so we can get a base reading." Ritsuko said through the mic.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past 2 and a half hours playing hopscotch!" She yelled back.

Ritsuko sighed as Misato snickered.

Ritsuko rubbed her eyes in annoyance."Ok lets call it, you kids can have the rest of the day off , we have enough test data." Ritsuko said.

"SUCCESS!" Shinji yelled breaking his silence and startling the people around him.

"Lively one isn't he?" Ritsuko said with a chuckle.

"I'll say." Misato replied.

Little did they know a orange tinted gaze was upon them.

…

Auska was strutting through the hallways of Nerv. She had just gotten out of her test plug and was heading towards the shower to get the tang out of her hair, grumbling all the way.

While she was in the plug she was thinking of ways to make Shinji hers. He didn't even look at her when she was in the car, and she'd gone through all that trouble to make herself look sexy for him. So when he didn't react the way she wanted him to she settled for riling him up. So she could get the Shinji that _she_ wanted.

She licked her lips at the memory of Shinji. Of seeing him with so much power , so much control. He head was swimming from the thoughts. But soon her own thoughts frustrated her._'He's perfect for me but the only problem is he doesen't like me...yet' _She thought to herself.

She had to think of a way to ensnare Shinji. She knew she had to try a different approach._'I know he thinks i'm attractive ,even though he tries to deny it, but maybe I should try being …...nice to him.'_ Auska stopped right in front of the pilots' locker room at that thought.

Being nice to Shinji. The thought would have never occurred to her. She shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to break her walls down if she didn't need to. She was going out of her way to get him, but was she really willing to go that far for him?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the echoes of footsteps down the hall. She looked up to see Shinji turning the corner and headed her way. Her eyes subconsciously drifted downwards as she saw his body.

The plug suit left little to the imagination as it revealed Shinji's newly developed muscle. It clung to him like a second skin. Auska could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as a small blush arose , and she could feel her lower regions twitch.

Her answer was given to her as she saw Shinji walk into the boy's side of the room. He would be hers come hell or high water.

But then a thought came into mind. Why not sample some of the goods. She smiled wickedly as she quickly went to get her cell phone and followed Shinji in. She hid behind one of the lockers and crouched as Shinji opened his own.

He sat down on the bench after wards much to Auska's dismay. _'Hurry up third' _She thought in her mind as she pointed her camera at him.

Shinji was about to depressurize his plug suit when he heard his cell phone vibrating in his locker. He pulled out his cell phone from his locker, and saw a text from a number he didn't recognize.

_'You are to report to Commander's office as soon as possible.' _

Shinji grit his teeth at the message. He then turned his head as he heard a ring tone behind him. Auska mentally cursed herself as she tried to quickly silence her own cell phone.

She fumbled with it in her hands and quickly silenced it with a sigh._'That was close'_

She then heard the sound of someone clearing their throat...right above her. She looked up into the eyes of Shinji Ikari. Her breath caught in her throat.

"May I kindly ask what the hell you think your doing?" Shinji said with a glare.

"I...I...I thought I heard some banging noises I thought you were in trouble." She stuttered out looking into his eyes.

"Oh I didn't know you cared so much, anyway I kinda need to shower so if your going to stay I'm going to have to charge a viewers fee." He said as he put his hand out.

Auska's immediate reaction was to slap him , but for once she actually thought before she did so.'_If I slap him that'll only push him farther away.'_ She thought to herself remembering her thoughts earlier.

"Just hurry up Third I have things to do." She said in a flat tone and walked away. "Well that went better than I thought." She said out loud to herself. She wasn't exactly nice to him , but she wasn't mean either. But she loved it when he was riled up.

The very thought made her quiver with pleasure and her heart rate accelerate _.'Well who says I can't do both'. _She thought giddily. She would lure him in with her new 'kindness' and then when hes hers she would make sure that he _knows_ that he belongs to her.

She then opened her phone to check the message from earlier_ .You are to report to Commander's office as soon as possible with pilot Ikari.' _She closed her phone and made her way to the showers.

Shinji was left with a confused look on his face. He was sure her reaction would have been more violent as usual, but this was different. Shinji felt cold slithering up his spine. His common sense was tingling.

But like most guys he shrugged it of and went to take a shower to get the tang out of his hair.

…

Shinji walked out of the locker room and stretched and yawned."Well that was a nice shower." He said.

"Should have been , you took forever." Auska said from her spot on the wall.

"Awww you waited for me? How sweet." Shinji said as he smiled.

Auska growled a little.'_Calm down girl, think of the big picture.'_ She thought."The commander wants to see us in his office." She said curtly as she turned on her heel and walked away.

Shinji just shrugged and followed leisurely behind her.

…

Gendou was watching the children make their way to his office from the monitor built into his desk. Gendou Ikari folded his hands in front of his face. The meeting itself was just the bait , the true purpose of it was for Gendou to break Shinji.

He tightened his grip on his hands at that name. For the boy to be so meek and apathetic one day , and like ram rod steel the next was nothing but perplexing to the mastermind. The reason why his estranged son changed wasn't important to him . The only thing that mattered was reverting him to his malleable state.

The question for how to do that still arose. He smiled at that thought .Gendou Ikari was a man who enjoyed breaking people, Especially in this case where there are so many ways to do so especially with such a vulnerable person.

Gendou didn't have a plan to do it, and that's how he wanted it. When there where so many options to get the job done, why not try them all?

Gendou's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the children approach his door from his monitor. He smiled.

…

Auska followed behind Shinji as he walked to the commander's office. As they got closer and closer to the commander's office, Auska saw Shinji become more rigid, she saw his jaw clench , and she couuld feel anger rolling off him in waves.

She also noticed that she seemed...heavier, and it was hard for her to breathe a little. She brushed it off as them being so far underground and faulty air conditioning.

They reached the commander's office and before either one of them could knock a voice spoke through the doors.

"Enter." Gendou simply said.

Shinji pushed both doors inward with Auska in tow. When the doors closed the duo found themselves in a cavern of darkness that was the office of Gendou Ikari.

Shinji quickly spotted Gendou setting at his desk in his usual position. The light reflecting off of his glasses.

"Pilot Ikari do you know why I have called you here." Gendou said in a commanding voice.

Auska saw Shinji tense up more. _'Hmmm seems like he still has daddy issues.'_ thought to herself.

"Actually no but I can bet you my left ass cheek I wont give a shit." Shinji retorted. Auska's jaw would have fallen through the floor if it wasn't hinged to her skull.

Gendou's face turned into a grimace. "You will talk to your superiors with respect or you will be reprimanded."

Shinji leveled a glare at the man that made his blood run cold. Gendou felt a weight upon his shoulders and felt an extremely negative aura surrounding his son.

He cleared his throat to regain his composure. "You are hear to explain your actions of late, including how you were able to acquire a vehicle, and why you felt the need to assault a fellow pilot." Gendou said.

Shinji slowed his breathing down a bit. _'Calm down no need to rip his throat out and piss down the hole...yet.'_

"I bought the car with my monthly Nerv salary and as for red here she accused me of rape, a serious charge im sure you know of, attacked a close friend of mine, and then called me out, and I was more than willing to oblige her." He spoke the last part in a sadistic way that sent shivers up Auska's spine.

Gendou narrowed his eyes behind his shades "None the less Nerv will not tolerate such behaviors from it's pilots. You were not approved for a vehicle and therefore it will be impounded until further notice."

Shinji's eyes widened a fraction before a smile made it's way onto his lips. "Oh really now? Well first of all I don't need to be approved to buy a car with my money that I risked my life for. Secondly what makes you think I'll let you last time I checked taking some else's property with out permission counts as theft.? Lastly you are completely disregarding the fact that Auska not only accused me of rape, but started the fight in the first place." Shinji replied coolly.

Auska was in awe. Shinji Ikari the doorstep of of the universe was standing up to the commanders of one of the most powerful organizations known to man? Unbelievable!

Gendou quirked an eyebrow at this. It seemed his son was stronger than he thought. Very well if he wishes to be put in his place in front of the second then so be it. "According to you I do not have to approve for you to buy a car, but you do need my approval to get a license.

You are only at the age of 14, which happens to make you a minor in the eyes of the law. As of this moment you have been driving illegally since you bought the vehicle.

While Nerv is above the law, it does not mean that you can go around doing as you damn well please with out the consent of your commanding officer. If I say drive with out a license then you do so and NERV will have you covered and no laws will harm you.

But at this point you have doing what you want like a spoiled child, I am your commanding officer and weather you like it or not you are now a part of a military organization which is backed by the U.N. which means that I have the power to deal with your actions . I don't think your in any position to be making threats Third Child." Gendou replied.

Shinji looked at his father with pure malice in his eyes. Through his lips his jaw was tightly clenched. Shinji felt a pain suddenly spike up in his eyes. He needed to calm down. "Well your wrong about a couple of things there dear old dad. Gendo's eyebrow quirked at this.

"You see im not 14 im actually 15 hence why I bought the car in the first place , you see you have to buy things for yourself when your asshole of a dad doesn't care enough to get you something because he's to busy doing god knows what, but as I was saying. Since im 15 I have the legal right to procure a license without your consent."

"It is not as easy as you think third child," Gendou replays with a smirk as presses a button on his desk and a tv slowly slides down from the ceiling and starts to play. On the screen was video footage of Shinji speeding down the streets at crazy speeds heading to his school.

Gendou looks at Shinji straight in the eye and says "Even if you did some how managed to get approval for a license, your license would be taken away from you the moment it was given to you."

"And exactly does that mean" Shinji asks with his anger still simmering. The pain in his eyes had become a dull throb every now and then but he could still feel it..

Gendou fixes his glasses and replies, "Very well I shall enlighten you. You see each minor who gets a license has to go on a probation period before he gets a full license.

The rules dictate that if a minor drives well and never breaks the laws of the road that at the age of 18 he can apply for a full license. But you before you even got your license you were breaking the laws of the road.

The video feed I have now is video feed that we acquired from the Department of public safety. The only reason you were not chased down was because of your NERV plates. But on my desk here is a document asking why one of our NERV vehicles was racing down the road towards a school."

Shinji crossed his arms and spread his legs shoulder width. He didn't need to look at the files he already knew they were authentic.

Shinji knew his father was a crafty one, he should have known his dad would have tabs on him at all times. _'That meant he's interested me for one reason or another.' _ He smiled at that thought. That gave him a bit of an edge. Shinji then had a flashback that made him smile sinisterly.

"You are under Nerv's jurisdiction and I am the commander of Nerv. You have broken the rules third child, so therefore I will take your car." Gendou replied with a small smile. His plan would come to fruition and get the desired effect.

Shinji started chuckling, and that fell to a loud sinister laugh. Auska had been watching the exchange between father and son from the sidelines. She knew the commander was cold but even towards his own son he held no mercy.

But that brings up another issue. Shinji was standing up to him. If Shinji's dad couldn't break him what hope did she have? She scowled at that. Her mind was running frantically for something anything that gave her an edge over Shinji.

"You see there's one tiny problem with that." Shinji said making a gesture with his thumb and index finger.

"And what might that be Third." Gendou replied. He would entertain the boy's antics he had already regained control over him.

"You see when I did sign all of those papers when I first got to Nerv there was a statement saying that I needed a high level license in order to pilot Unit 01 which is as you know is a military vehicle.

"You approved all of these forms so really this is all pointless .So you can get me on fines if you want , but I can easily pay them. One way or another I will have my car." He said with a toothy grin.

Gendou was angry on the inside, no he was pissed, but on the out side he was with the same calm bastard look he always had. Gendou could not risk losing the boy and the scenario with it, but of course the third did not know that. He needed to keep him close and he had just the way to do it, and break him in a little at the same time.

"Fine." He spat out. "You may keep your vehicle ,but as of late you have shown clear disregard for the chain of command, so you will be brought up on charges accordingly so I doubt you will be driving it anytime soon." Gendou said trying to gain his edge back. _"Lets see how well the boy does when he faces jail time."_ Gendou thought to himself.

Gendou pulled out a stack of paperwork from a drawer in his desk and started to fill it out.

The pain in his eyes struck Shinji once again, along with his anger. Shinji struggled to contain himself from going ape shit on his own father. _"He just doesn't quit does he? It's like he's trying to annoy m-" _

Shinji stopped his trail of thought. His father was trying to piss him off intentionally, but for what reason? Another pulse of pain went through Shinji's eyes. He had to wrap this up. And he knew just the way.

"So you want to bring me up on charges, may I ask what the penalty is?" Shinji said in a simple monotone.

Gendou paused in his work to look up at his spawn cautiously. Had he broken him, or was it a ruse? Gendou spoke cautiously. " The penalty is jail time , which length will be decided based upon the charges as well as probation period." He said in a stern voice.

Shinji had his head down as he replied "Well answer me this , whats the penalty for abuse of power ." He said with a toothed grin.

Auska had a mix of emotions running through her. The predominant of them being surprise, confusion, and...lust. This was the Shinji she had wanted to see hidden behind the meek doormat she had known days prior.

She was smiling gleefully on the inside. Her Shinji was going toe to toe with the commander of one of the most powerful organizations in the world. And if she played her cards right , he really would be hers.

"What are you implying pilot Ikari?" Gendou said as he grit his teeth.

"What Im implying _Commander_ is that you called the two of us in here , yet you have only questioned me in MY actions , and only have threatened me. You have not asked pilot Sorhyu anything regarding her own actions even though it is warranted."

"What are you getting at." Gendou did not like where this is going.

"What Im getting at is that you are being unjust in your decisions which is a breech of character which would result in a removal of power." Shinji finished with a shit eating grin.

The room was dead silent until A door off to the far side of the cavernous office opened revealing Vice-Commander Fuyutski. " Ikari I think it would be in all of our best interest if we just let these matters go with a simple solution." He said.

Gendou raised an eyebrow at his Vice Commander. "And what would that be."

"Have pilot Sorhyu ride with him, it seems more like an advantage than anything else. If their together when an angel comes they will have no problem with getting here , and with the way Shinji drives in record time no doubt." He said with a chuckle.

Gendou thought over his options. He could go ahead with his plan , which was making no headway I mind you, or he could go with Fuyutski's ,whatever that was. But even if it didn't it would always give him time to regroup and re plan.

With a deep sigh he spoke. "Agreed." He simply said

Shinji grunted and walked to his desk to retrieve his card. As he pocketed it Gendou spoke again. "With you moving around so much I cannot guarantee that section 2 will be able to guard you from any...attackers, as it will be harder to track you. So I can't guarantee your safety or any of your...friends." He finished suggestively.

The light bulb clicked in his head._'That bastard he wouldn't would he?'_ He turned on his heel leaving Gendou with a small smile on his lips as he still had an effect on Shinji.

After the two children left, Gendou spoke. "Whats your plan Fuyutski." He simply said.

"The plan was to bail you out , he could of very well made that charge against you successfully. You need to stop making your plan so obvious Ikari." Fuyutski said

Gendou was about to retort , but knew his teacher was right. He was too rash in his decisions. He would re think his strategy.

Fuyutski on the other hand was thinking along different lines. He also did it to buy Shinji some time as well. _"Maybe he can stop Ikari's madness."_ He thought to himself

…

Shinji stormed out of his fathers office with his teeth bared and fists balled. Auska was struggling to follow behind him. _'Why is he so angry he got his car...and me...well me in his car but whatever.'_ Auska thought to herself. Auska was glad that she came along. She saw how Shinji worked, and it seemed her decision to be less hostile was the right one.

She noticed that the more you try to push him the more he'll push back. And he could push pretty hard.

"Shinji wait up." She said to him.

He stopped dead in his tracks in front of a vending machine stock still. _'How dare he, he thinks he can __control my life! I'm not his toy im not like everybody else that he can control. I will not be his slave!'_ He thought in his mind. Shinji was livid. His father had just threatened his friends and he would not stand for it.

"Shinji?" Auska asked. The silence was unbearable. She could tell something was off about him.

He didn't actually say it but it was insinuated, and he'd be damned if he would let anything happen to the people he cared about.Hurting Touji , Kensuke , Misato and god forbid.

"Kaylan." He whispered. His eyes widened as pain tore through his heart at the very thought. He slammed his left hand into the vending machine completely caving it in.

Auska jumped as Shinji still had his hand in the machine. The look on his face was one of pure rage. She had seen it before but not to such a degree.

Shinji pulled his hand from the shattered remains of the machine without even a scratch on his knuckles as the machine spat out sparks of electricity. He could feel his anger growing. Something clawed at the back of his head telling him to go into his dads office and rip him to peices.

"Auska" He said simply , his voice filled with anger and power."Wait for me at the car I need to go see Ritsuko about something.

Auska regained herself from her shock at this. "Who do you think I am third, your little doggy that stays when you tell them to?" She said before she could catch herself.

Shinji spun on his heel to Auska "AUSKA! Im not telling you to im asking. For once could you just do what I'm asking instead of bitching at me for once goddamn it!" He roared at her. Shinji was in a volatile state right now, and he didn't know how much more of Auska's mouth he could take.

Auska was about to open her mouth again ,but then remembered her plan. She slowly closed her mouth and nodded. Shinji turned back around and started walking.

"Enjoy it while you can Shinji, soon you will be mine." She whispered to herself.

…..

_**Damn that took a long time. Sorry for the wait ppl me and my cowriter where arguing over some scenes but I think we got it right, Look for chap 7 soon though we had to cut it in half cuase it was so long and it seemed more logical this way. Thanks for readiung and please review!**_


	7. Man in Black?

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion and make no money from the writing of this story. All canon characters are property of Gainex and Hidaeki Anno. I live on Nutella under 288 somewhere….HAHAHa

Ritsuko was in her lab collecting more data on Shinji's DNA. She hadn't been working on it long, but what she found out was nothing short of amazing. Shinji's cells had dramatically changed while at the same time remaining mostly human.

His mitochondrial organelles have grown much larger, to the point where they separated and became cells of their own. But that's not all. Their make up has also changed; they were denser, how much she couldn't tell. So from what she had found out Shinji's cells where able to produce mass amounts of energy.

"Does this mean-" She was interrupted when Shinji stalked in and sat on her exam table. "Umm hey Shinji….what 'sup?" She asked. The boy was silent his purple bangs covered his eyes and his shoulders where slumped.

She could feel the pressure on her body from the last time they met, but much stronger this time. It was as if she had 10 pound weights on pressing down on her shoulders. _'He's upset.'_ She thought to herself. She got up from her microscope and hugged the boy, and to her surprise he gripped onto her with an iron lock.

Ritsuko was worried. Shinji had grown quite a bit in the last few days. Whatever it was that had shook him up it must have been bad.

"What happened, Shinji?" She asked softly.

"Gendou." He simply said coldly.

Ritsuko's eyes widened. Not only at the tone when speaking his father's name but how his muscles tensed under her as he spoke it.

"What happened?" She cooed to him softly.

Shinji told her the whole story, and left out no detail. By the end of his tale he was calmer, and the overall feeling in the room had returned, but he was still not pleased.

Ritsuko on the other hand felt a twinge of pride at how Shinji had handled himself.

"The only thing that concerns me is the pain in your eyes." She said to herself. '_Could this have to do with his changes?' _Going on a hunch she pulled out a Ophthalmoscope (not sure correct me if I'm wrong) and pointed it into his left eye. She saw that the tomoes in his eyes had grown bigger in his eyes and where more noticeable than before.

She figured his eyes were just an aesthetic change to his body, not really having a purpose. But they could coincide with whatever it is that changed him. She clicked her pen and took it down in her personal note pad.

"Well, your eyes are hurting because it looks like you've gone through another change."

"Is this the last one?" He said with a sigh.

"There's really no way of telling, but for now it is." She really couldn't tell if it was the last one. He could wake up with a tail and ears tomorrow for all she knew. '_mmmmmm_ _cat Shinji.' _Ritsuko thought to herself as she drooled.

"Ritsuko …..Ritsuko...RITSUKO!." Shinji yelled trying to get her attention.

"Huh what catnip?" She said breaking out of her day dream.

Shinji face palmed at the antics of the fax blonde doctor. Shinji put his elbows on his knees and cradled his face in his hands.

Ritsuko looked at him with sympathy in her gaze. His life was changing so drastically , and it was still changing. He looked like he really needed some time to himself.

Feeling more generous than logical, she pulled her notepad once more,penning him an excuse note and signing it. She ripped it off and offered it to him. Shinji lifted his head up from his hands.

"What's this for?" He asked curiously.

"Doctor's note, you need some time to relax Shinji, otherwise you're going to explode on somebody... literally. So I'm going to excuse you from NERV operations for a while."

Shinji was a bit surprised. NERV almost never let their operatives off. "Are you sure about this? I mean won't you catch hell from the bastard king?" He said heedfully.

She fished out a cigarette from her lab coat pocket and lit it. She drew a few drags before speaking smoke pouring from her mouth as she did so.

"I can handle him, I have full jurisdiction over pilots when it involves the pilot's health, be it physical or mental. Now go relax before I change my mind." She said before taking another drag.

Shinji shook his head as he smiled. He hopped off the exam table, grabbing the slip as he did. "Thank you." He said quickly as he left.

"Shinji." She said before he got out of ear shot.

"Just….Make sure to call me …..okay?" She said with a considerate tone.

"Of course."

He then made his way out.

Ritsuko continued to puff her cancer stick as she thought more about Shinji's situation. After a while she figured she better head home to feed her cats and shut the lights off as she left.

…

Shinji approached his car and saw Auska leaning on it. He unlocked it and slipped behind the steering wheel and started the car before Auska even opened the door.

He grabbed his Ipod and selected a song.( I command you to play this song until I say so. Don't you dare not do it .I have my eye on you. Go ahead pull it up on youtube or something…. Fury in my eyes/Revenge – The Rza.)

He pulled out of the parking garage and soon they were on the road. Shinji was driving with one hand on the wheel with the other propping his head up between the window. He was going at a relatively slow pace. The music from the speakers resonated around the car.

Shinji blew out air from his mouth as he spoke. "Ok, so I have to have you around with me when I drive, but let's get one thing straight now: I am not your personal chauffeur. I will not take you wherever you want to go, whenever you want to go.

If you _kindly_ ask me in advance I will take you where you want to go within reason." He finished.

Auska thought about it , and his terms did sound fair. She felt the need to dominate over the deal itself , but knew it would push Shinji further away. So she swallowed her pride and nodded to him.

"Anything else." She replied.

"Yeah, just one. Disrespect my girlfriend again and we are going to have some major problems." He said gruffly.

His voice scared and aroused her at the same time. But she felt a stab in her heart as he said girlfriend. Now she knew she needed to work twice as hard to make him hers.

"So you two are going out now?" She said in a low voice.

"Yup ." He simply said as he turned a corner. The rest of the ride was quiet with the exception of the engine in the background.

Shinji was thinking about what to do with his new time. He figured he'd work out or something along those lines. Something that can help him take his frustration out on as well as help him control his emotions.

Auska on the other hand was planning on how she'd steal Shinji away from Kaylan. Shinji pulled up to his usual parking space outside of the complex. He pulled into the space slowly, but didn't turn the car off.

"I need to take care of some stuff alone, so tell Misato I'll be home later." He said, not bothering to look at her.

(You can stop that song now or keep it playing if you like whatever your preference : ) )

"But the commander said where you go, I have to as well." She challenged.

"Well unless you have some sick need to want to go with me to watch me make out with Kaylan, I suggest you get out…..that is….unless your into that sort of thing of course." He replied with a cheeky grin.

Her reply was slamming the passenger door. She angrily made her way up to the flat and slammed the door behind her. "Auska? What happened?...and where's Shinji." Misato said as she stood in the doorway.

Auska had already made into her room before Misato finished her sentence.

Misato shrugged her shoulders. "I wonder what's going on with her." She wondered aloud. She figured it was just Auska being Auska and went back into the kitchen. She was trying out a new recipe tonight.

…

Shinji had been driving for about half an hour now. His right hand held onto the steering wheel firmly, his left hand propping his head up.

He drove along the narrow strip of road that lead through the outskirts of Tokyo 3. He was driving at a leisurely pace as the sun set in the distance as the day neared its end.

Shinji was thinking of what he could do with his free time. He thought he might take up some meditation, or maybe weightlifting. He figured he needed something to calm his mind and keep him reasonably calm,

But the thing that was creeping into his thoughts was exactly how was he changing? Ritsuko said that his body was still transforming, but into what? Shinji shook his head to clear his head of his current thoughts, he didn't need to worry himself with possibilities that hadn't even been brought into question yet.

He looked to the landscape that was slowly passing by his window, and a small smirk tugged at his lips as he pulled to the side of the road and got out. He was standing by a large boulder the size of an Evangelion's fist. In front of him was a large lake that looked like a mixture of orange and pale yellow.

Shinji felt at peace when he stared out at the landscape. He was interrupted from his sightseeing when a man's voice broke the silence. "Fancy meeting you here."

Shinji looked up to the top of the boulder to see a man on top of it. He looked to be in his late teens, maybe 19 or 20. He was wearing a black silk shirt and black pants, as well as black biker boots on his feet. The mysterious newcomer leapt down and landed in front of Shinji with barely a sound.

_'Who is this man?'_ Shinji thought to himself.

…...

**Who is this mystery man, what are Shinji's powers? Find out next time on Ikari Unleashed!**


	8. Shadows

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion and make no money from the writing of this story. All canon characters are property of Gainex and Hidaeki Anno.

Shinji narrowed his eyes a fraction at the newcomer. _'Ok who jumps down from that high and just shakes it off like that?' _Shinji thought to himself. _'Could he be a part of Section 2? No Section 2 is made up of burly guys in suits, plus they don't make themselves known...purposely.' _

Shinji looked closer at the newcomer. With him being closer up he could get a closer look at the mystery individual. He had long jet black hair that was slightly spiked. Along with his all black attire he was wearing a black trench coat that waved dramatically in the wind.

"And why is that?" Shinji replied, managing to not miss a beat

"Because I was just on my way to come and find you." He spoke with a small smile.

Shinji couldn't feel any contempt from his would be visitor, but he still felt he needed to be cautious around the man.

Shinji crossed his arms and spread his legs shoulder width and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The mystery man chuckled before speaking again. "Allow me to explain, I'm not like a regular human , I have special abilities." He said.

"Continue."

"Well one of those abilities allows me to detect different types of energy, and for a couple of days now I've been feeling a massive fluctuating energy source." He replied.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Shinji asked innocently. He couldn't reveal himself. He might not have felt any aggression from the man but it didn't mean he could run his mouth off to him.

"I assure you I am not here to harm you." He put his hand over his heart as he continued. "I am only here to help, so you can drop the act." He said.

Shinji didn't have many options. He could run , but he wasn't really sure the extent of this man's abilities so that rules out fighting him as well. _'Nothing better like a little improv then I suppose.' _He thought to himself.

"Ok well how exactly can you 'help' me." He spoke in a firm voice.

"Well first you have to pass my test." He said with amusement evident in his voice.

Shinji quirked an eyebrow at the man. He wasn't in the mood for games. "And what would that be?" He said with irritation in his voice.

"You'll see." The man then leapt high into the air and landed back onto his perch on top of the large rock he was on before.

_'Why is it that everybody I meet always wants to toy with me in some kind of sick, perverted way?'_

_..._Elsewhere

"Achoo" Auska Sorhyu sneezed .

"Hope that baka isn't talking about me perversely, actually that wouldn't be so bad." The red head said as she went into a lust induced day dream.

...Back with Shinji

Shinji was standing in the clearing waiting for this so called 'test'. The wind blew across his frame as minutes passed. He was about to leave when his sensed something coming at him.

He sidestepped to the left quickly as something whizzed by him. Shinji looked to the ground. There was a tranquilizer dart embedded into the spot he had been standing in previously.

Shinji balled his fist and looked around for his would be attacker. Whoever it was obviously wanted him alive, but something told him that they would use excessive force, so he needed to be on his guard.

All of a sudden Shinji heard quick rustling noises all around him. There was a lot of open space, but almost no light , which gave whoever-or whatever- some cover. His body tensed as his eyes shifted from left to right looking for the source of the noise.

Shinji definitely knew he was not alone. From what he could tell there was no _one_ assailant …...there was multiple.

The noises died down as multiple crisp footsteps broke through the air. The source of noise revealed itself as seven men closed in around Shinji.

They were wearing all black tactical stealth suits of some kind carrying small arms wearing what looked like some type of compacted gas mask with orange lenses.

The material they were wearing looked tough and made to blend in with dark surroundings. ._'Definitely stealth, probably waited till dark to make their move.' _ Shinji thought to himself.

Shinji stood his ground as he spoke. "Can I help you gentleman?" He said.

A single man stepped forward, the leader Shinji surmised. "You are to come with us immediately if you refuse then you will be taken by force." He said in an authoritative voice.

Shinji quirked his eyebrow as his body tensed up. He didn't know what kind of training these guys had , so there was no way he could take on one of them much less 7. He was backed into a corner with no way out.

Shinji grit his teeth and sneered as he felt himself grow hotter. His heartbeat pounding in his ears like a large drum.

He couldn't let himself be captured willingly. Whoever sent these guys to capture him must be worse, and he wasn't going to be delivered to them on a silver platter, not if he could help it!

Shinji made up his mind and decided to find out how well these guys were actually trained. If they were going to get him in the end he figured it was better to go out fighting.

_'Perfect day for Section 2 to drag their ass, ugh. Well at least I don't have to hold back with these guys.' _

He smirked as he spoke "Sorry , but I don't go anywhere with strange men I don't know, what kind of guy do you take me for, you could at least offer me dinner first."

The mystery male on the rock perch giggled at this.

The leader spoke again "Nexus, Calhoun move in and incapacitate the target."

Two of the soldiers standing on either side of him stepped forward.

Shinji crouched a bit a put his hands up in front of him, his right sticking farther out than the left.

They then came at him.

Shinji blocked a right jab and dodged a high kick aimed for his head then swept one of the soldier's feet, Nexus he presumed, and he fell to the ground. He then ducked around another left hook from Calhoun, his pilot's training finally coming in handy for once.

He then hit him with a strike to the side of his ribs, and then following through with another hit to the solar plexus that left him breathless.

By this time Nexus had recovered, and hit Shinji with a haymaker that made him stumble a bit. He shook his head to clear his vision. He tasted iron in his mouth. Shinji spit out a small glob of blood and got to his feet.

He was then hit again in his temple with a strike. Shinji backed away a bit as he was circled by the duo.

Shinji began to feel raw rage flow through him, burning its way through his veins. Who were they to think he would just lie down and let them take him to god knows where. He would not bend to their will like a slave to its master.

The men stopped their assault as they felt a sudden weight push down upon their bodies.

"So he's learned to control it somewhat." The mystery man said with a smirk as he watched on.

Shinji felt his anger grow and grow within him. The men were beginning to be wary, and with a silent nod decided they should finish this up. So they charged in at the exact same time on either side of Shinji.

As they neared their target, Both of Shinji's arms lashed out planting a backhand into Nexus' jaw and an elbow to Calhoun's throat.

As they fell down, Shinji advanced towards nexus and grabbed him by the ankle and hurled him into a nearby boulder making it buckle under the stress as pieces of rock flew from the crash.

Shinji's eyes were now glowing something fierce, and he had a feral scowl upon his face. The highly trained men felt like the prey of a very deadly predator.

The captain's eyes widened in shock and awe. _'What is this boy?' _ he thought frantically. There was no indication of the boys tremendous strength, or those eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of a furious beast with no idea of what mercy was.

Shinji then turned his sights on the remaining 5 would- be kidnappers. Shinji lowered his legs in a small crouch while bringing his arms up, poised to attack. When suddenly the mystery man garbed in black jumped in between the two.

"I think my friend has had enough of your presence." The man's demeanor went from calm to deadly in a blink.

"Captain what are our orders?" One of the attackers said.

The captain wanted to proceed with the plan, but there were now too many unknown variables.

"We are to retreat back to base." He said harshly.

The men dispersed in the night, some helping out there fallen comrades to escape. The captain spoke before he disappeared as well. "We will find you."

Shinji spat at the ground. "I'll be waiting bastard." He said with a face made of steel forged in the bowels of hell.

"Well I think we can effectively say you passed the test" He said going back to his cheerful self.

"You knew they were coming?" He said in a low deadly voice.

"Well kinda, it was the test after all." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Who are you and what do you want, are you with the guys who hired that team that's after me? He said. His whole body was coiled up like high tension wire. Adrenaline was running through his veins.

"Who are you, and what do you want." he asked again more harshly.

"The name is Shadow, and I have come to help you." He replied.

"You've been telling me you're here to help, but you have yet to state what kind of help exactly. Shinji said tersely .

"Essentially, I've come to train you, in order to help you control your power.." He simply said.

At this Shinji became mildly interested. He could learn how to control whatever it was that changed him, and even use it offensively if needed. But the question that ebbed at him was; why was this stranger helping him.

"Why help me?" Shinji replied voicing his thoughts.

Shadow's expression changed into one of seriousness. "There are powers working together , and I'm afraid that if they are not stopped then it could mean the end for us all." He said in a grave tone.

"But what does this have to do with me?" He said. He slowed his breathing in order to calm himself down, so he could process rational thought.

"You happen to be one of the only people who can put this to an end, but not as you are now. It will be hard, but with my help I can help you become more than what you are now."

Shinji was deep in thought. He didn't even know what this threat was, but this man did, and he is offering help. But the question is if these powers are any threat to him at all.

"Are the men who attacked tonight involved with this enemy you speak of?" He asked.

"Yes, they are a special unit used by this group to take care of black operations." He replied.

_'That means that their already after me, damnit that puts the people around me in danger as well.' _Shinji thought to himself. If he wanted to protected himself , and others he would have to be more than he was.

With his mind made up on his decision he spoke to Shadow. "Then let's train." He said with determination laden in his voice.

Shadow smirked. The kid had spunk he admitted that. "I'm glad you feel that way. I will contact you soon. He turned to leave but stopped. "You know Rei right?"

"Yeah she's a co-worker you could say." Shinji said straightening his back and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well could you give her this?" He pulled a moderately sized cubed package tied with a red bow from the depths of his trench coat. He then tossed it to Shinji. 

He caught it with relative ease. "Sure."

With that Shadow nodded and disappeared off into the night. Shinji sighed into the silent night , and decided he should head home.

He made his way to his car and tossed the package into the back seat, and made his way home.

…SEEL Meeting.

12 monoliths hovered in a circle in a large cavernous room as the captain of the black ops group entered, and moved to the middle of the circle.

"Captain Azazel, care to explain why you failed to capture the 3rd child." SEEL 03 said.

Captain Azazel took of his mask. He was in his mid 20's with long light brown hair that reached the base of his neck. He had cold dark eyes with no light within in them what so ever.

"There were unknown variables that were not included in the gathered information that was supplied to my unit by the committee." He said in a monotone voice.

"Are you implying that this was our folly?" SEEL 03 said with anger in his voice.

"No I am merely saying that there was not enough information which made the situation to dangerous to proceed with the original plan , so retreat was the only way without having any serious losses." He replied simply, unfazed by the man's anger.

"Do you intend on correcting this setback?" SEEL 01 spoke.

Azazel looked at the towering monolith before speaking. "Yes sir, through surveillance we have determined that the target is going out to a dance. We can ambush him there where he will be caught off guard and where we will have the advantage."

"And what do you mean by advantage?" SEEL 05 asked.

"There will be others there, so he will be unable to concentrate on us only but them as well to make sure they are not in any peril. Thus causing him to become distracted giving us the upper hand."

"Using them as a shield of sorts then?" SEEL 01 asked.

"A gross oversimplification sir , but yes." Azazel replied.

"Very well the committee approves of this operation, but do not fail again." He said in a heeding tone.

"Yes sir." He said before bowing and making his leave.

...Back at Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu residence.

Shinji closed the door behind him as he came in and took off his shoes. "I'm home!" he yelled. He walked into his room and threw the package onto his bed as he took off his shirt.

He then changed into blue basketball shorts that he had bought to sleep in and changed into a grey wife beater. He walked into the kitchen to see Misato and Auska eating dinner in silence.

"You cooked." Shinji asked Misato while making an inquiring face.

"Yeah I made chicken salad with croutons and vinaigrette." She replied cheerily. She then got up and went to the counter to make Shinji a plate.

Shinji sat down across from Auska. She was eating lazily, and really didn't seem to pay any mind to him.

But in the recesses of her mind it was the complete opposite. _'Where did he go? I hope he didn't go see that bitch again...' _Auska thought desperately to herself. But knew she had to keep up a front. If she acted 'nice' to him he would let his guard down around her, and she could continue to try to make sure Shinji became hers.

'_Like it should be.' _She thought surely to herself.

"Hi Shinji." She said simply.

Shinji turned his head to her direction, and simply waved. He was then greeted by a plate of horizontally cut chicken breast with various seasonings on top of fresh cut lettuce drizzled in vinaigrette dressing and croutons.

Shinji's mouth watered as he started to eat the delicious meal.

"I'm glad you like it." Misato said with a smile.

"Yeah it's good, you better watch out or next thing you know you'll be doing all of the cooking." Shinji replied as he took another bite.

"How about we just do it 50/50?"

Shinji stopped eating for a moment as he was actually shocked. Misato cooking a good meal is a shock in itself considering the level 8 toxic hazard she usually create, but offering to do it often.?

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me"

The trio finished their meal, and Shinji was about to walk into his room when he was stopped by Auska.

"Shinji, could you drive me to school in the morning?" She asked.

Shinji froze in his spot. His senses were flaring wildly. Even though his back was facing her he felt like he shouldn't trust her. His instincts were telling him not to, but he shook his head and ignored them. "I kind of have to so there's no point in asking. Why would you ask a question like that when you know the answer?" He replied.

"Well... look the way I see it we're going to be stuck together for a while , and honestly I don't feel like fighting you anymore when I have better things to do with my time. So I figured to ask you nicely so you didn't feel obligated." She spoke in a calm manner.

If Shinji were any less of the man he was he would go into the fridge and get one of Misato's 6 packs , because he could not believe that Auska of all people had said that.

"Well that's unusually nice of you, thanks I guess. And yeah I'll take you but you know that she might ride with us on the way back?" He said.

"I can handle it." She said dismissively. "Night Third." With that she retired into her own room.

Shinji was left in the hallway alone questioning Auska's actions. He wasn't sure if she genuinely felt that way or was she putting up some type of front that was a part of some other agenda.

Shinji decided to watch her and leave it at that, he was tired. He walked into the room closing the door behind him. As he approached his bed he saw the package.

He wondered what Shadow could have possibly wanted him to give Rei. He didn't entirely trust the man, but he was a wild card at this point.

Shinji didn't want anything to happen to Rei, especially if he could have prevented it. He placed his hand on top of the plain brown surface of the box and lifted the top, cringing as he did so.

He removed the lid of the box revealing a purple dress with a pink sash across the waist. Shinji merely looked at the dress and picked up the card that was on top, and read it. He tossed it back into the box and put the lid back on as he scoffed.

He moved the box to the floor of his closet.

He walked over to his bed and collapsed on top of it as sleep took him in it's relaxing embrace.

...Morning

Shinji had already gotten dressed for today. He put on a black shirt, some slim cut blue jeans, his black converse sneakers, and his usual accessories. And of course he had his signature black purple flamed trench coat.(this is now his default outfit.)

He walked out of his room with his bag in hand and walked by Auska's room. "Auska come on we gotta go." He spoke as he rapped on her door.

As soon as he stopped the door flung itself open , and out walked the redhead. They then both went down stairs and made their way to Shinji's car.

Shinji was about to unlock it when his pocket vibrated indicating that he had received a text message. He flipped his phone open, it was from Kaylan. _"Not feeling well today , going to stay home , have a good day :)" _ He tapped out a reply of good wishes then opened the car and threw his bag in the back.

He waited for Auska to get in before he started the car. He put it into gear and they were off to school.

...School

They arrived a little later than usual. Shinji didn't want to get ambushed again. So he took a longer route. He figured if he switched it up it would make whoever it was that wanted him have to really work in order to get a hold of him.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder as he walked into class. He got to his seat and sat down before he was approached by Kensuke and Touji.

"Hey Shin man how's it going." Touji asked with a smile on his face.

"Not much really been trying to relax actually, but that's kind of a hard thing to do in my line of work." He said as he placed a hand on his fore head.

"Hmmmmm sounds tough man." Kensuke added in.

"Yeah but what are you gonna do?" Shinji pulled his laptop out and booted it up.

"So….are either of you going to the dance this weekend?" Shinji asked.

"I'm going there to take pictures not much else." Kensuke answered."What about you Touji?"

The jock started rubbing his neck. "Well I'm actually taking Hikari." He replied in an embarassed tone.

Neither Kensuke or Shinji batted an eye at this. They both knew the two had a thing for each other.

"What about you Shinji?" Kensuke asked.

"Well-" Shinji started until he saw Hikari and stopped.

He could see her running over Touji with care in her eyes from afar. Then, her eyes turned to him and filled with frustration and a hint of malice.

Shinji almost cursed as he saw her making her way towards the trio in a strut that just screamed control.

She crossed the short distance in no time at all. She placed her hands on her hips and her back ram rod straight, a small scowl upon her face.

She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Shinji we went over this last time, we have a dress code policy at our school. So why are you still out of uniform after you have had more than ample time to buy another?

"Goddamn it." Shinji said out loud. He still had a lot on his brain, and even though beating up those black ops soldiers, he was still stretched a bit thin. He had yet to decompress, so he was in no mood for this.

"What was that Ikari?" She exclaimed.

Shinji decided to ignore her and browse the web for meditation techniques. Touji and Kensuke were a bit surprised at their friend's actions. It was definitely a switch up from the norm.

Hikari had a look of confusion on her face as she slowly became livid. She slammed the laptops lid down almost hitting Shinji's fingers in the process.

He gave her a withering glare in response.

"Report to the principal's, _NOW." _She said with iron laced in her voice.

Shinji looked her directly in her eyes. Soon she could feel her heart beat faster as she started to feel a slight pressure on her small frame, as if someone was firmly pushing down on her shoulders.

Shinji spoke slowly as the word left his lips. "No" he said in a cold tone.

Hikari was taken aback. "What did you say?" She asked with a small twitch in her left eye.

"I said no. I have done nothing wrong, all you've done since I've gotten back is harass me over your stupid rules." He replied.

"Rules are put in place for a reason and you're expected to follow them just like everyone else."

"Then why don't you _enforce _them on everybody else. I don't see you stopping Touji for being out of dress code, or Auska for berating me or even other students," Shinji shot background

Hikari had to take a second to recover before she spoke again. "We're not talking about Touji or Auska we're talking about your disregard for the rules." She said with a now angry scowl on her face.

Shinji's blood was beginning to boil. He was subconsciously opening and closing his right hand into a fist repeatedly.

"Whose rules? Yours? This is about you needing to control everything around you to suit your needs, otherwise you would be riding Touji and Auska just as hard as you are me." He said heatedly.

Hikari grunted in anger. "Shinji Ikari, you will report to the office immediately or there will be harsh consequences." She demanded. By this time, all of the students in the room at the time looked at the growing spectacle

At this, Shinji had had enough. He placed his laptop in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Fuck this shit. I'm outta here." He said in a low growl as he strutted towards the door.

He reached into his jacket and retrieved the note written by Ritsuko, allowing him to dress anyway he wanted to. He then threw it onto the desk in front of the livid class rep as he walked straight out the door.

All the children in the room were speaking of the boy's outburst.

"Did he just tell Horaki-san off?" A student asked in awe.

"Yeah, and looks like he's walking out now."

"Looks like someone finally told the dictator off."

Hikari had heard the words and slowly rage boiled in the pit of her mind. She would talk to Misato about this if anyone could put a stop to him it would be her.

With that she calmed the class as the bell rung, and did her standard 'stand, bow, sit' procedure.

Auska smiled at Shinji's mind. To her it seemed he became bolder every day. She was giddy at the thought of making him hers. _'All in due time' _She thought to herself.

Rei looked at where the Third child was sitting, before he went as Rei recalled it 'ape shit'. Under his seat she saw a brown box with her name scrawled on a tag tapped to the top. While everyone else was looking at the door, she stretched out her leg and slid it under her own seat.

..School Parking Lot.

Shinji walked over to his car to find Shadow leaning up against it with a lazy expression on his face.

Shinji opened his door and threw his bag in and ignored him.

"What's eating you?" He spoke through the window.

"Nothing, what do you need?" He asked dismissing the man's question.

Shadow wasn't buying it. Shinji's energy was too high right now, somebody had definitely pissed him off. He went to the other side of the car and got in the passenger side. "Drive." he said.

Shinji shrugged not really caring and put the car into gear.

**What is this Danger Shadow Speaks of , are they related to the men that attacked Shinji? Is SEELE behind it? Find out next time**


	9. Blowing Steam

_I own none of the charecters mentioned in this story all rights belong to gainex _

Shinji was driving on a highway trying to cool off when Shadow spoke.

"Take the next exit here." He said looking out of his window.

Shinji complied.

They were now nearing the outskirts of Tokyo 3. Shadow had been directing Shinji somewhere, but where the pilot did not know.

Soon his question was answered. As he was driving on a narrow dirt road a 2 story house came into view. It was medium sized, and was white with blue shutters on the windows. It also had a long porch with wide windows.

Shinji pulled up to the home and killed the engine. "So why are we here?" Shinji said as he put both hands on top of the steering wheel.

"We're here to take care of some of that stress you got. Come on, follow me." Shadow said as he got out of the car and made his way to the house. Shinji followed suit and went in with him.

The house looked smaller on the inside than on the outside. He had western furnishings, with a set of leather couches in the living room with a red wood coffee table and a 32' flat screen on the wall over a small dresser.

There was also a fully equipped kitchen. The house was lit very evenly. As if the peacefulness of the country bled through the windows and into the house. Shinji walked around the house finding it looked fairly new, but looked like no one really lived here.

"Over here." Shadow beckoned.

Shinji walked around a corner to see Shadow standing in front of a silver door next to the coat closet. Shadow opened the door and stepped in waving Shinji to come in.

Shinji followed Shadow in. The room was brightly lit, about 10x18, and had white tile floor. The room was plain with the exception of a keypad on the far wall.

Shadow walked over and punched in a code and then the enter button. There was a hiss as the floor separated and collapsed into a spiral staircase. Shinji once again followed Shadow as they descended downwards.

Once they reached the bottom Shinji's widened considerably. He was in the middle of a huge space. There were tall, thick, blocky columns holding the roof up.

The space was about the size of a football field. On one end was what looked like a very state of the art workshop, with all sorts of gadgets and would be weapons, and on the other was a part gym/spar area. On the gym/spar end there was another door, but there was no telling where that led.

Shinji was interrupted as Shadow took off his trench coat, and throwing it on one of his many steel tables, revealing a silver chain with a silver dragon pendant with a red gem in its center around his neck.

"So this is nice and all….but why did you really bring me here?" Shinji asked, his voice echoing across the large cavern.

"This is my personal recreational space. It's where I train and develop different equipment for my company." Shadow said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"You own a company?" Shinji asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

Shadow nodded before speaking. "Yup, you're looking at the owner of Shadow . We specialize in technological applications to medicine, agriculture, and my personal favorite the mechanical division. That's where I spend most of my time." He said

"I'll say I'm impressed , but you didn't answer my question." He replied.

"Oh sorry about that, just wanted you to know a little bit about myself so you're more at ease. But to answer your question I brought you down here to train you." He said.

"Train me? Train me to do what."

"You have a power yet untapped , but I can show you how to harness it in ways as extensive as your own imagination." Shadow said with a deadly smirk.

This intrigued Shinji, he could learn how to control himself , and protect the people he cares about. All on his own...but what was the catch?

As if reading his mind Shadow spoke. "There is no catch, as I said before there is great evil afoot , and only you have the ability to end it."

Shinji was stuck in thought. He looked into Shadows eyes and spoke. "I'll do it." He then held his hand out for Shadow to take,

Shadow without any hesitation shook Shinji's hand. Shinji felt he could trust this man now. _'He trusts me enough to reveal this much about himself, and he hasn't done anything to harm me.' _Shinji thought to himself.

"Good now let's get started." Shadow said,

Shinji nodded and slipped off his jacket and tossed it beside Shadow's.

"As I said before we need to burn of some of that anger you have, only with a clear mind can you learn to harness your power. So I'm going to ask you to come at me." Shadow said as he shifted into a stance.

He was slightly crouched with his left arm closest to his chest in a fist, and his left arm stretched out with his palm facing Shinji.

Shinji caught on to Shadow's plan. He too fell into his own fighting stance. Shinji closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He reigned in all of his anger, tension, and anxiety he had been feeling for the last couple of days. He opened his eyes revealing that his eyes were glowing.

He then shot off after Shadow and tried to aim a punch at his head, but was surprised when his blow hit air, and Shadow was nowhere to be found. But before Shinji could even turn around he felt a blow to the back of his neck , and then another to his ribs. Shinji felt like he had been hit by a sledge hammer! He got up none the less though.

"You have good form, which is unexpected , but what you lack is experience. You don't have a fighter's mentality yet. You have to learn how to find your opponents weak spot and exploit it maliciously. Now then. Again!" Shadow said

Shinji grinned, he liked a challenge. With that he got ready to go again. Shadow lunged at him, and Shinji doing the same. With that, the beat- I mean training commenced.

…..With Rei

School had ended and Rei had made it home without any difficulties. She was in her bedroom Staring at the brown box that Shinji had left for her. Her curiosity was steadily growing at what could be inside.

Soon she decided to answer her question, and took off the lid. She saw a white 3x5 note on top of a beautiful periwinkle gown. She picked up the card first,

_'Dear Rei,_

_I know you don't know me, but I would like to get to know you better. So I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to the dance at school on Saturday. In the box Is a dress that compliments your exotic flare, as well as shoes and a shawl. I hope you meet me(P.s. If you don't want to come then keep the dress as a gift)'_

_ -Shadow._

The gears in Rei's mind were starting to turn. Someone was asking her out? Rei was not used to being asked out. She felt an unknown heat in her cheeks and in her chest as she read over his words. Rei was unsure what this emotion was, but it was not unfavorable.

She would think about it...

…...Back with Shinji.

Shinji wiped a glob of blood from his lip as he stood up for what seemed like the thousandth time. he had a bruise on his left cheek and his shirt was slightly tattered.

Shadow was in no better condition. The gem on his necklace glowed a deep crimson color as he panted. One of his sleeves had been ripped off and he had a hole in the knee area of his right pant leg.

Other than the aesthetic damage, both males stood firm and strong, ready to strike . But before any of them could make a move Shadow raised his left hand up. "I think that's enough." He said with a tired chuckle. _'He's strong, but he has an uncanny precision for a fighter of his level. With a little training he could be quite the force to reckon with.' _

Shadow was broken out of his thought as he saw Shinji plop himself on the ground.

"So do you feel any better Shinji? Shadow asked with his hands on his hips.

"Actually yeah I do." He replied. Shinji was surprised. Who knew violence could be so relaxing? _'Some what ironic really."_ He thought to himself.

"Good now let's get to the good part. Stand up."

Shinji pulled himself to his feet, and got within arm's length of Shadow. "The reason I brought you down here was firstly to gauge what fighting level you're at right now, secondly I wanted to tire you out. Your mind was so chocked up with different emotions there would be no way for you to concentrate, but now your calm enough to where we can try to unlock your power."

"What do you mean unlock?" Shinji questioned.

"I mean before I can actually train you on how to use your power, we have to get it to flow freely." Shadow replied.

"Well how are we going to do that?"

"You tell me. What's your reason for wanting to control it?" Shadow replied

Shinji cocked his head in a thoughtful manner for a while before he answered. "Well I guess it's for multiple reasons. I don't want to have to rely on other people or be a burden to them, and maybe protect a person or two." Shinji said in a decisive voice.

"But at the same time I don't want to lose myself because of it."

Shadow nodded as he then saw that Shinji's eyes were glowing slightly. He smiled at that. '_Just a little bit closer.'_ He thought to himself. Shadow knew Shinji's powers responded to his emotional state.

While some emotions allowed him to wield it wildly and destructively, but not in a controlled manner, he knew by having Shinji focus in a calm state of mind, he would be able to control it easier.

"Shinji, I want you to concentrate on that, on why you want to be stronger." He spoke in an urging voice.

Shinji's gaze became hardened as he fell into his own train of conscious thought. He thought of all the obstructions placed in front of him in his life, his mother's death, his father abandoning him, and even his own pessimistic view of himself.

The reasons he wanted to become stronger so he would never have himself or anyone else feel that way again.

Shadow could feel a weight on his body, trying to force him into the ground. His gaze went back to Shinji, and he could see the ground buckling under his feet .His smile only widened.

He wanted to rise above it all. He wanted to do everything that everybody said that he wouldn't be able to do. He wanted to put all their words to shame when their gaze would fall upon him!

!

A wave of powerful energy pulsed from Shinji . Shadow crossed his arms in front of him as the wave hit him full force nearly knocking him over in the process. Shadow lowered his guard and felt his eyes widen as he looked at Shinji.

Shinji was now staring at him with shining teal eyes. His gaze hard and resolute. His body was now outlined by energy of a deep purple color. He had done it.

"Wow I wasn't sure you would get it the first go, but I guess you've had long enough to get in tune with yourself so to speak." Shadow said cupping his chin.

The outline of energy around Shinji dispersed as Shinji spoke. "So what now?"

"Now you go home you need to rest. You've unlocked your power, so all we have to do now is harness it." Shadow said.

Shinji walked over to the table nearby and picked up his jacket. But before he turned to leave he spoke. "Thank you, but before I leave do you have any idea what I'll be able to do once I harness this 'power'?" Shinji asked

Shadow scratched his head. " From what I can tell your body is able to produce large amounts of energy , and something else tells me that you'll be able to control it , but other than that I'm clueless."

Shinji stared for a moment before nodding. He then turned to make his leave.

**(A/N his eyes have always been teal I just had a weird way of describing it before.) **

**Thats all until next time on Ikari Unleashed!**


	10. An eye for an eye

**I do not own anything , nor do i make any profit from is the property of Gainax**

Over the week Shinji used his new free time well, and continued to go train with Shadow, he learned how to become more comfortable when fighting. He could now formulate strategies for defense and offense under pressing conditions.

Shadow had started to get increasingly rougher with the boy each session. But what surprised him is that Shinji pushed back just as hard. If anything he had to give the boy points for his tenacity.

With Shadow's help he actually learned how to control his power which was dubbed 'Daedelus' Force' By Ritsuko. After many scans she had surmised what Shinji's extra genes were able to do.

They allowed him to produce as well as control the exact same type of plasma found in lightning but the only difference is that it burns several times hotter. With practice he figured out that he could, focus it into certain parts of his anatomy ,but only in small quantities (Which is how Ritsuko was able to test it.)

Ritsuko also found out that Shinji's body had been through a drastic overhaul. His muscles were now able to output more force per area. He also had a minor healing factor, but Ritsuko couldn't tell how potent it was just yet.

Along with training with Shadow, Shinji and Kaylan went out to various places. They went to places like the park or a nice restaurant and it was paid for by Shinji, and they had various other outings as well.

The couple had gotten closer on an emotional level. Shinji learned that besides working at the computer shop she liked to draw, swim, and she was also an avid reader.

She was intrigued to learn that Shinji didn't have that many hobbies outside of training and housework, his cello not counting as it is was now destroyed. She made a personal note to herself to try to get him more interested in other subjects.

There was one thing that he always danced around or avoided; his childhood. Kaylan didn't know what happened in his early years, but she knew that it was drastic in order for him not to want to talk about.

She hoped after the dance he would trust her more with his past. After all, she wanted to know as much as possible about Shinji

Before they both knew it, it was Saturday, and time to take Kaylan out for their first date.

…Shinji's room

Shinji was standing in the middle of his room dressed in a black suit with black shoes ,and a black silk shirt and strangely per Misato's advice a purple tie.

He looked at the clock on his night stand, he had about an hour and a half left before the dance started.

"Better go meet Kaylan," he said. He had insisted on picking her up but she said she had some type of surprise for him. He then with some pep in his step tucked his trench coat under his arm. He knew he didn't really need it. 'But I just looks so damn good.' He thought to himself.

He walked outside of his room , and was greeted by a camera flash that almost made him lash out with his fist before he saw Misato smiling behind a camera. "Awwww my Shin-chan looks so adorable," She said as she enveloped him in a warm hug.

"Now here take some gum and let it soak under your tongue so your breath doesn't stink." She said stuffing a pack of gum in his coat pocket.

"Thanks Misato, have you seen Auska anywhere?" He replied.

The redhead had finished moving back in from Hikari's house earlier during the week. She had made no aggressive moves towards the lad , but strange enough she had been nice to him. She started helping out with the cooking, cleaning, and even the laundry!

It goes without saying the boy was a bit unnerved by her actions.

"I believe she said something about helping Hikari out at the dance." She said placing her finger on her chin a thoughtful pose.

Shinji shrugged, this was his and Kaylan's night he wasn't going to fret over the redhead.

"So how do I look?" He said as he turned around for her.

"You look handsome Shinji." She replied making him blush.

"Now go get your girl before I take you for myself." She said with a teasing smile.

"Geez you don't have to tell me twice," He made it way to the door. "Bye mom!" He said as he left the house.

"Mom?" She asked in a dumbfounded voice before a sincere smile snuck it's way onto her face.

….At the dance

Shinji strolled into the front door of the gym. As soon as he opened the doors his ears were assaulted with blaring music and laughter. He looked around the gym as he made his way inside. It was dark inside but the flashing lights coming from the ceiling made it easy for him.

They had pink and white streamers that crisscrossed overhead accompanied by lines of bright lights. They had also made a makeshift stage where a dj was supplying the music for the event.

He saw almost everyone from school. Hikari was on the sidelines observing the festivities making sure nothing or rather nobody got out of hand. She was wearing a conservative midnight blue dress that stopped about 3 inches below her knee. A pink flower was placed on the right side of her chest.

He turned his head to find the concessions stand, as well as spotting Kensuke and Touji having punch at said concessions stand. He strolled over to them.

"Sup guys." Shinji greeted with a wave.

"Sup Shin man," Touji greeted. He was wearing a black tux with black shoes, blue shirt, and a white tie.

"Hi Shinji, so are you here alone he asked. " He was wearing a gray suit with a white shirt and black tie, as well as black dress shoes.

"Na, I asked Kaylan, but she is not here yet. I offered to pick her up, but she said she had some kind of surprise for me." Shinji replied.

The duo smiled suggestively. "Surprise eh Shin man? Looks like someone's finally growing up," Touji said elbowing him playfully in his side.

Shinji chuckled and pushed Touji away by his shoulder." It's not like that Touji, but what about you guys, ask anyone special to join you?" He asked.

The two looked at each other before Kensuke lifted up the camera he had around his neck. "I'm actually working. I'm taking pictures for the yearbook." Kensuke responded.

Shinji's gaze Shifted to Touji as the lad in question was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm here with Hikari."

Shinji was surprised. He didn't think he would get the nerve to finally do it. "Way to go, I'm happy for you."

"Speaking of Hikari, what made you flip out on her like that earlier this week?" Kensuke asked

"I just got tired of her waving her title in my face, that shit gets old real fast, plus Ritsuko wrote me a pass that gave me some vacation time basically, so I thought I'd use it." He responded.

"So that's what you left when you left." Kensuke said

Shinji nodded in response.

Touji shrugged. "So Shinji-" The sentence died on his lips as his expression changed to shock as his eye started to twitch violently.

"Touji what's wrong?" Kensuke asked as he looked into the same direction that his friend's gaze was so focused on.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the sight before him. By the main entrance was none other than Rei Ayanami, but that wasn't the weird part. It was how she looked!

She was wearing the dress she received from her blind date. It strangely complemented her exotic blue hair and red eyes. It outlined her curves and accented her beauty wonderfully, drawing the gaze of most of the males in the gym from the shock alone.

Shinji had to agree that she looked pretty in it. "He waved for her to come over.

Rei saw Shinji waved and started walking towards him, ignoring the eyes that roamed over her form. She had come purely out of curiosity of who sent the dress as well as what a social function such as this would be like, as she had never been to one before.

Kensuke's eyes nervously traced over her body as she walked towards them. _'Is that Ayanami? She looks gorgeous!' _ He said in his mind.

As she neared them he gathered up his courage in his mind and he would ask her out to dance.

"Hi Rei," Shinji said as she reached them.

"Hello Shinji." She spoke.

"Hi Ayanami!" Kensuke said in an over enthusiastic voice

She stared at him in response making him shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"So listen, I was wondering if you could dance with -" He was then interrupted by Shadow as he came up to the table.

"My my Ayanami I must say you look lovely tonight." He said leaving Kensuke steaming for interrupting him.

She felt a strange heat spread through her cheeks. Who was this man? _'Is he the one who sent the dress?' _She thought to herself.

As if reading her mind he spoke. "I am sure you have many questions but as for the first one I think I should answer is, Yes I'm the one who sent the dress and asked you to accompany me tonight. I have seen you around and I thought you were as interesting as you were exotic. I would like to get to know you more and perhaps if you wish it you can get to know me as well, but for now there is one thing I would like to ask you above all else. I was wondering if you would allow me the pleasure of having a dance with you tonight." He said extending his hand out to her palm facing upward. Meanwhile Kensuke's jaw had dropped.

Shadow finally noticed him and spoke." I'm sorry where you saying something?

"Yeah I was about to ask her to dance with me." He said in a gruff voice, well as gruff as you can get for Kensuke.

"I will dance with you." Rei said speaking up. She felt comfortable in this man's presence and was slightly interested in who he was. Like he said she did have many questions that she wanted answers for, but for now she would allow him this Dance.

She grabbed his hand and walked past Kensuke as they made their way to the dance floor, leaving him whimpering pathetically and leaving Touji and Shinji struggling to stifle their laughter.

"Boom goes the Dynamite." Shinji said.

Shadow lead Rei onto the Dance floor just as slow Waltz song was starting to be played. Not many people where dancing as most of the crowd was interacting with each other, but for this dance that Shadow was going to have with Rei, to him it was perfect.

"Boom goes the Dynamite." Shinji said.

"What goes boom?" Said a sweet voice behind Shinji.

As soon as he looked at who spoke to him he felt his jaw unhinge from his skull.

In front of him now was Kaylan. She was wearing a strapless Chinese emerald colored dress that fit her snugly and had the back cut out. The dress had black butterfly designs running down the skirt portion of the dress.

The dress ended 2 inches below her knees and a generous slit that ran up the left side showing her toned legs that were supported by matching green heels.

Her hair was done up in a tight bun held together by a golden band at the base of it all.

"I'm guessing you like my dress." She said smiling sweetly at him, her sparkling eyes capturing the youth in front of her

Shinji had to physically reattach his own jaw before he could speak. "Wow Kaylan , when you say you have a surprise you damn well mean it don't you," He replied.

She giggled in return.

At this time a particularly slow song came on. The lights were lowered and all the couples that were attending the dance paired up.

Shinji offered his arm to Kaylan. "May I have this dance milady," He said bowing slightly.

She chuckled again at his antics._ 'He sure does know how to make a girl laugh.' _ She thought as she took his arm, and was lead to the dance floor.

"Kensuke can you watch my jacket?" He said as he placed his jacket near the sandy haired photographer. He nodded in response and flashed him a thumbs up and a smile.

Kaylan and Shinji made their way to the dance floor.

With Shadow and Rei...

Shadow had his right arm arm wrapped around the bluenette's waist, and leading the girl with his left. The girl stoically looked into Shadow's eyes as he smiled affectionately at the girl in his arms.

The man in front of Rei confused her greatly. No one had ever gone to such lengths for her or given her complements such as him.

This only brought on more questions as to who this handsome man was and what he was doing with her. _'Handsome'_ She thought to herself as she felt an unfamiliar warmth pass through her cheeks.

She looked up to see the aforementioned handsome face and looked into his eyes as his gaze burrowed into her own. They were completely enraptured in each other.

The world faded away around them to vague voices and the soothing music as they danced away. Strangely enough Rei was beginning to show signs of a smile tugging at her lips as a twinkle sparked to life behind her eyes.

To the outside viewer it would seem as if they were two star crossed lovers who had not seen each other in years.

Before getting completely lost in the moment, Rei spoke. "Who are you?" She spoke softly as she was lead by Shadow in their dance.

Shadow looked at the blunette before smirking slightly, making her heart jump in her chest before he spoke. "My name is Shadow, Shadow Morningstar." He said.

_'That is an interesting name.'_ Rei thought to herself. She felt strangely comfortable around this man, but that just raised the question of why he chose her to do all these things for.

Before she could voice her question he spoke. "The reason I gave you the proper apparel and asked you out tonight is because I enjoy your company greatly, and if possible I would like to spend more time with you." He said sincerely.

Rei's cheeks glowed red. ' _He does not seem intent on causing me harm ,_ _and he is very nice.' _ She thought to herself. Her mind was made up.

"I see no problem with that." She said looking directly into his eyes.

With Shinji and Kaylan

Kaylan had her arms wrapped closely around Shinji's shoulders, and his wrapped around her waist as they slow danced. They danced through song after song. To them at this moment only one thing mattered and that was the other person in front of them.

As yet another song ended the two separated. "Wow Shinji I didn't know you could dance so well." Kaylan said giving the boy praise.

Shinji scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I used to stay in a lot while Auska went out, so my guardian Misato taught me how. I guess she thought it would have come in handy later on in life, who knew she'd be right." He replied.

"Well regardless I think you are a fantastic dancer." She spoke with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm kind of thirsty I think I'll go get some punch." He said

"Oh no I'll get you some I'm heading that any way."

"Thanks." He then cupped her face and dipped down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, making the girl's heart flutter. She then walked along to the concessions stand as Shinji watched her,

_'She sure is something special.' _Shinji thought to himself. Any further thoughts were interrupted as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the face of the notorious second child and bitch master general, Auska Sohryu.

She was wearing a blood red dress with her hair in curls. The dress was low cut and strapless, but showed a more than moderate amount of cleavage. She also wore a silver necklace with a red ruby in the center of it. She also had red high heels on.

Shinji saw her smiling face as he was unaffected by her beauty. He had to suppress a frown as he had agreed to be civil to the girl.

Auska scowled on the inside, he wasn't looking at her. No matter, she would get him in the end. "Hi Shinji," She said sweetly.

"Hi Auska," He replied neutrally.

"Could I possibly have this dance?" She asked.

Shinji quirked an eyebrow as she looked into his eyes. But when he looked into hers something underlying beneath them was setting of his instincts.

They were telling him to run, to get as far away from her as possible.

Before he could answer she slithered up to him, putting them in close proximity to each other. She wrapped her hands around Shinji's neck. He felt as if a snake was constricting around him as he tensed up, as if it were trying to squeeze the very life from him.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and voiced his opinion. "Actually no, I'm here with Kaylan and I doubt she would approve." Shinji said with a hardened frown that could crack an egg at the sight alone.

Her mask cracked and revealed a hurt, sad , and angered face. "So you need her approval now?" She replied.

"No I don't I'm my own person and I can make my own decisions for myself."

"Then decide." She said as she closed the space between them and kissed Shinji flush on the lips.

Shinji threw his arms up in the air, trying to use them to get the girl off of him, but it was no use.

Suddenly the girl was ripped from Shinji's torso. When he looked up he saw Kaylan, who was wearing his trenchcoat, had pulled the girl from Shinji by her hair. _' Painfully it seems by the looks of it' _ Shinji thought to himself.

"Get off me bitch!" Auska yelled as she pushed Kaylan off of her.

Kaylan reared back and head butted her square in the face making her fall flat on her ass.

"Damn!" Shadow exclaimed as he looked on.

Shinji was shocked. _'Guess I'm not the only one who gets sick of Auska's shit.'_ He thought to himself.

"Stay away from him!" She growled at the fire headed teen.

"I can do whatever I please you harlot!" Auska screeched back.

Before Kaylan could make a rebuttal, the middle of the gym's roof exploded in a flash of light, sending large chunks of lumber, lights, and other debris.

People ran out of fear to avoid the possibility of death

Shadow grabbed Rei and disappeared in a flash of black flame.

Thanks to Shadow's training, Shinji reflexively back flipped away.

Shadow reappeared near an exit where people had rushed out , holding Rei bridal style in his arms . He put her onto her feet and looked up to see a large hole in the roof.

As the dust settled Shinji surveyed his surroundings. It looked like everyone avoided the crash and left the gym as it looked stark empty. He only saw Shadow , Rei , and Auska at the exit. _'But where's Kayla-' _The thought stopped as he saw an arm sticking out at the bottom with a black sleeve and a purple cuff.

He was there in an instant, tearing into the debris. With quick succession he found her, She had some cuts on her arms and legs as well as a large gash in her side. She was also bleeding from her scalp.

With a shaky hand Shinji cupped her cheek. Her eyes were closed and she was unresponsive.

Shinji felt rage; he was just barely able to keep it under the surface knowing the consequences of not keeping his emotions in check.

He looked up to see 15 separate lengths of rope thrown in the large hole. Not following far behind were armed men wearing all black body armor with black helmets and gas masks. They were all armed with what looked like standard Beretta f92's as a side arm with an HK hk416 cqb as a main arm.

Auska, Rei, and Shadow all but grimaced at the sight.

Shinji was still trying to deal with the rage that was starting to control him. He could feel himself putting out power at an alarming rate.

They aligned in formation behind one soldier guns aimed at all of them, red dots lighting up the room like some horrific rave party, but ultimately centering on the occupants in the room ,excluding Kaylan.

"Shciest" Auska said

Shinji surmised the middle man to be the soldier to be the leader, he was correct as the soldier removed his mask and revealed a man in his mid-twenties with shoulder length brown hair. He had a cold scholarly look to his face as well as his form.

"I told you we would be back Ikari." Azazel said.

Shinji's eyes widened as he instantly recognized the voice.

"You" He said in a cold whisper. He could feel himself slipping.

"If only you had come with us when we had asked nicely, now because of you we had to take more …...drastic measures."

He looked at the broken body of Kaylan. " And now someone is hurt because of it. What a tragic out come." he said in a patronizing tone of voice

Azazel narrowed in on Shinji, he was backed into a corner with nowhere to go as long as he could keep his friends hostage.

"So come with us and we will let them out...or they all they die anyways and we force you anyway, your pick.

Auska's eyes widened at that. _'Damn it wheres section 2 when you need them. Shinji can't go with them, but I don't see another option honestly'_ She thought to herself.

Shinji's eyes were blocked from sight by his purple bangs. Had they not been obscuring his view they would have seen Shinji's eyes start to glow a bright teal. The room started to get darker as the occupants felt weight upon them, as if the air in the building would crush them

Shadow knew this feeling all too well from his spars with Shinji. _'He's not going to-' _His thought was interrupted as a thin outline of cackling purple energy appeared around Shinji.

Suspected by only Shadow, tendrils of dark purple energy exploded around Shinji , causing a slight shock wave,

Shadow turned his back to the oncoming blast to protect Rei as it nearly knocked him over in the process.

Auska maintained her ground as she opened her eyes to see Shinji's form. His eyes were glowing like the sun and his hair wafting around him around imaginary air currents.

Shinji had a scowl etched deeply into his features. He picked Kaylan up bridal style and walked over to Shadow. He placed her in Shadow's arms and turned back around staring a hole in Azazel's head.

"You're not going with them are you." Shadow said in a serious tone.

Shinji turned his head to the side. "Get her to NERV, take her to a Akagi." He said with restrained fury.

Shadow didn't even nod as he Disappeared with Kaylan in another flash of black flame.

NERV...

Ritsuko was in the lab/ medical bay when Shadow poofed in, and in return startled her as she was doing more tests on Shinji's dna.

"Who the hell are you!" She said frantically.

"Look I'm a friend of Shinji's and she is too and she needs your help!" He said urgently.

The doctor's facial features softened as she directed him to put her on a spare table.

School gym...

Shadow poofed back in after he made sure Kaylan was in good hands. He now saw Shinji 10ft away from Azazel and his men.

Azazel did not seem to be in fear of the enraged youth standing before him. _'At this range with live ammunition he won't stand a chance.' _ Even if he ordered his men to make non-fatal shots.

"So what will it be Ikari." He spoke

"They say an eye for an eye makes the world go blind.' He simply said.

"So?" Said Azazel.

"Well you mother fuckers better learn how to read braille," His hands then lit up in a blaze of purple plasma radiating small sparks of electricity .Before anyone could react Shinji had disappeared . In a burst of speed he reappeared running at the man on the far left of the wall of Azazel's men.

Shinji dived up and turned himself midair so his back was facing the floor. When he got close enough he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and used his weight and gravity to bring both of them down onto the floor and the man's neck onto Shinji's shoulder hard into the famous move known as the RKO.

The floor buckled from their combined weight, and the force Shinji put into the move. Shinji heard a crack , but was in too much of a blood lusting haze did he notice. Little did he know that because of that crack that man would never walk again.

He had executed it with such speed no one was able to get off a shot. Nor where they successful when he hurled the man into the rest of the group. He then jumped over them then he came down like the fist of an angry god, as he shot his right hand into Azazel's jaw dislocating it as well as giving his cheek a severe burn.

He then stopped an incoming fist from behind him by wrapping his arm around the soldier's. He then used his hand on the man's back to push him into his knee fracturing his skull, as well as sending blood and broken teeth splattering onto the floor.

He then dropped down and swept out an approaching soldier's legs. He got up raised his leg high up into the air and drove an axe kick into his chest breaking four of his ribs.

Before he could catch his breath he ducked a hail of bullets. He did a corkscrew flip over the guard and landed behind him.

Shinji grabbed his arm and held it behind his back in a vice as he screamed in pain from the uncomfortable position

He twisted until he heard a loud snap. Bone had protruded through the man's elbow

"Looks like you won't need this anymore." He then held the man's arm straight out and simultaneously kicking the man in the back as he sliced his arm away leaving the man flailing on the ground smearing blood all over the wood floor as Shinji used the arm to smash the mask of another solider with a baseball swing.

Auska was awed, she knew Shinji had changed, but not like this. She hadn't had such a feeling of horror since. _'Since the 12 Angel' _She thought in horror, no not in horror in excitement.

Shadow's face mirrored a grim expression. Shinji was losing it, he shouldn't be able to control his powers in such a way at this stage. Shadow watched on as Shinji finished of the rest of the group.

He avoided gunshots, disarmed them sometimes literally and then brutally incapacitating them. He was fighting at speeds he had never shown during their spars.

As he finished the last man with a brutal double handed elbow to the cranium, he breathed heavily before turning to walk to where Azazel lay in pain from both his jaw and his severely burnt cheek.

Shinji picked him up by his shirt with one hand, his plasma covered hands singeing his military grade vest. Azazel thought fast and pulled out his side arm only to have Shinji grab it and pistol whipping him across the face with it.

"I should kill you, just to be done with it all, but I have a feeling your employer's would send more." Shinji said regaining himself after feeding his lust for blood.

"You'd be right, might as well kill me now to be done with it though, just like you said."

Shinji was in a deadlock. Take a life, or walk away and run the possibility of said life taking someone dear to him. He was leaning towards killing the man and being done with it.

He looked hard into his face , oh how he wanted to do it

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. "let him go , it's not worth it." Shadow said in a calm voice.

Shinji gave the man a hard look before tossing him away. Shadow had proved himself as a friend and a mentor, he would not steer him wrong.

"Get the hell out, before I change my mind. And tell whoever their working for that they better make that next shot count because I'm coming after them." He said with steel on his breath and fire in his eyes.

Azazel got up and smirked , blood leaking from in between his lips." I see you let the others around you weigh you down with such sentimental trash." He said getting up.

"Please?" Shinji asked Shadow as he looked at Azazel with a hard pressed glare.

Shadow sighed ."Go ahead."

Shinji then got into a quick running start before he reared his arm back as far as possible , and let loose a powerful uppercut that fractured Azazel's already dislocated jaw , and knocking him out.

Shinji calmed himself and extinguished his hands as he walked back to Shadow. He looked at Shadow who had a proud look on his face. Before Shadow could congratulate him the boy fell into his arms.

"Heh kid must not be used to using that much energy yet." He said with a chuckle.

...

**Whew that was a lot of work. So what will happen next chapter now that our hero has resigned himself to his anger. Will he be able to succesfully control it , or wil someone dear get hurt in the process? Find out next time on Drago-... I meant Ikari unleashed.**

**Review plz!**


	11. Shinji's Wrath

A steady beeping noise rang through ought the room, emanating from a heart rate monitor. Anyone else would automatically know that it was an infirmary by its white walls and sterilized atmosphere, as if the various medical machinery wasn't a dead giveaway.

We find the room empty with the exception of one individual; resident pilot Shinji Ikari. Shinji was in a standard hospital gown with a purple dot pattern covering the entirety of the gown. His hair was splayed wildly across his face, unkempt for what seemed like days.

He was stone still as he rested his mind and body. A rest that was soon to be over as the beeping woke him from his slumber.

The youth groggily opened his eyes, dim light met his gaze as he could barely make the outlines of the ceiling, a chair that had been pulled up to his left side , and the safety rails of the bed that he was currently resting in.

"Where the fuck am I?" He said. His voice raspy from his dry throat.

He slowly tried to sit up only to feel a tightening around his left shoulder blade. He looked under his gown to see gauze wrapping around his left pectoral muscle and shoulder. He rotated his arm to try to get the stiffness out.

"What in the hell happened?" He said out loud. At that moment the door opened, Shinji stiffened only to relax as Misato came in with a cup of water. She had a worried look on her face and rings were beginning to form under her eyes from lack of sleep.

She quickly strode over to the boy and encased him in one of her over protective bear hugs. "Oh my god Shinji I was so worried about you!" She nearly sobbed.

When section 2 finally got the alert that Shinji's school was being attacked, they recovered him and immediately brought him in for treatment at NERV.

Misato had immediately wanted to go on a hunt for those who caused her adoptive son so much harm. To cause them the pain that they had caused her Shinji, but she knew that she had to get him taken care of before she could spill any blood.

"Ok Misato now let me go." He said desperately under the immense strength of the hug.

"Oops, sorry Shinji." She said in an apologetic tone of voice.

"What happened Misato?"

"I could ask you the same thing, mind telling me how you got shot? I tried asking Auska but she hasn't said anything in 3 days." She said as she sat down in the chair to Shinji's left, placing the water in front of him.

He snatched it up in an instant, taking large throaty gulps of the liquid. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand as he drank the very last drop.

"We wouldn't have known anything if Rei hadn't of filled us in on it." She had heard the girls tale , and to say she was surprised was an understatement. Just what has Shinji been hiding from her? And better yet who was after him? Her questions where stopped as he spoke.

"I remember taking Kaylan to the dance and then dancing with her and then…." He said grabbing his head as if trying to remember.

His eyes widened in recognition as he finally put the pieces together. "Kaylan! Where is She!" The boy exclaimed. Wasting no time for Misato to answer, he quickly threw the covers from his body, leaping out of the bed as he did so.

He staggered a bit from vertigo as his feet touched the ground. "Where are my clothes Misato." He said.

Misato quietly pointed to the curtain on the far right of the room. "Calm down Shinji, she is right behind that curtain, she got a little banged up, but nothing too serious." She said trying to appease the frantic boy.

Shinji walked over and pulled the curtain roughly to the side with his hand. Kaylan had indeed been in the room the whole time. She was in the same gown as himself, with a heart monitor and IV hooked into her right arm. She had light scratches over her face as w3ell as a bandage wrapped around her fore head.

Shinji felt relieved and enraged at the same time. He was relieved that Kaylan wasn't seriously hurt but enraged that she was hurt in the first place.

Who was it that tried to attack him in the first place? And why? He didn't have anything of value that he knew of besides the fact that he piloted EVA.

He knew it had to be the enemy that Shadow had spoken about earlier. So he knew it was him that would have the answers he was looking for.

"Misato where are my clothes." He asked. Misato pointed her hand to a cabinet on the far left side of the room near Shinji's bed.

He walked over, opened said cabinet up, and started getting dressed.

As he did Misato's eyes had become hard and analyzing. How was it that a 15 year old boy was able to repel an armed force of trained mercenaries, and only come out of it with a gunshot wound to the shoulder.

Misato's face hardened, she knew Shinji was hiding something from her.

Any further thought was halted as Misato heard the sound of tearing fabric. She looked up to see Shinji tearing off his bandage, but that wasn't surprising, it was what was underneath.

There was no blood, no scab, not even a faded scar. Just smooth toned muscle. Misato frowned at this. _'Yup definitely hiding something. The question is what and how to get it out of him.' _Misato thought to herself.

She knew how Shinji was now after learning the hard way. He was defiant till the end. If you pushed him, he would push back, only much harder. She had to coax it out of him.

With her decision made she looked up to see Shinji dressed in a black t shirt, jeans, and sneakers that she had picked up for him from his own closet.

He started walking in the direction of the door on his path to find answers , only to be blocked by Misato. Before he could protest, Misato spoke.

Shinji do you remember how we brought you here with no training , no knowledge, to fight an enemy you did not even know of?" Misato asked. She had to reach to the boy's sense of logic.

Shinji nodded confused at what she was getting at. He decided to voice his concerns.

"Your point is?"

"Shinji you can't just try to handle this on your own, I know I wasn't really worth a damn when you needed me, but I'm here now, and I can't go without knowing what you are getting into Shinji." She said with a sincere tone of voice.

Shinji felt his heart wrench at Misato's words as realization clicked in his mind. He had been hiding everything, although unknowingly so, from her since day one. He sighed. He knew he had to tell her.

Shinji raised his right hand. A look of confusion came upon her face until Shinji ignited his hand. A flourish of purple plasma enveloped his hand like a flame, small arcs of electricity cackling every now and then.

Misato was in complete shock at what she was seeing, the purple light illuminating her features.

"I don't know much about it, just that I can produce a plasma like energy from my body, as well as manipulate it to a certain point as well, still trying to get that part down." He said.

Before last night, he had never been able to utilize the power in combat, his control had not yet gotten to that level, but with the explosion of such...wrathful emotions gave him the inspiration to fully draw on his power, thus taking the first step to mastering it.

"As for how this happened, I have no idea. Ritsuko hypothesizes that it was the Eva that did this, you can ask her on the full details." He said looking at his plasma burn and dance in the room. "I also have an accelerated healing rate now as a result, seems my genes were completely rewritten." Shinji said.

Misato was rooted to the spot, taking it all in, but finding it difficult. Her hands lay limp to her side, eyes locked on Shinji.

Sensing her distress he spoke.

"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret, just didn't know how to tell you. Things started changing so fast and I had to concentrate on what needed to be done at the time." Shinji said with no regret in his voice as he extinguished his hand.

"But think about this Misato; what do I really know about you? What have you told me about your own past. I'll bet my left arm that you have a file on every small detail of my life laying around the house somewhere."

Silence took over in the room as Misato took everything in. Shinji's eyes bored into Misato's, looking for some type of indication as to what she was thinking right now.

The scent of lavender filled his nostrils as his arms were limp at his side as he was enveloped in a tight hug.

Misato backed away to look Shinji in his eye. "Shinji, I'm not mad at you, I can understand that things can change drastically in a small amount of time, and your right, I haven't told you that much about myself, and that is unfair to you. But I promise we'll sit down and talk about it ok ?

He nodded at her with a smile.

Then the alarm rang.

"Angel!" They both yelled at the same time.

Shinji and Misato bolted out of the room, heading for the Central dogma control center. They arrived on the deck short of breath as Misato took charge.

"Report!" She barked.

"We have an angel just on the outside of Earth's orbit!" Maya stated as she typed on her terminal, bringing an image to the main screen.

The camera focused and there and behold was the 15th angel. It looked as if it were made completely of light. It was bird like in shape and had a red orb in its center marking it as an angel.

Misato looked up to see that the commander's empty spot, he had to go to a business meeting with some of Nerv's financial advisers

The angel was a long distance away, so they would need to use the positron rifle that they used on the 4th. But they would be unable to use as much power this time because the angel wasn't drilling into Nerv. Which was key to the success of the operation.

Misato grunted in thought. _'It's all we have right now, plus unit 01 is still on lockdown, so Shinji's out of the fight already. That leaves only Rei and Auska.' _Misato thought to herself.

"Have the pilots made it to their plugs yet?"

"They're on the linear catapult now major." Shigeru answered.

"Open a com link to both pilots."

The man complied .

"Rei as you get to the surface, take the positron rifle from the weapons cache marked on your HUD and take cover."

"Roger." She said simply.

"Auska , you'll be on back up for Rei understand?" Misato said,

Auska bristled at that. "Me play back up for wonder girl? Please!" EVA 02 LAUNCH!" Auska yelled, activating her linear catapult and rocketing towards the surface at literal break neck speeds.

"Goddamn it Auska!" Misato cursed as she grit her teeth.

"Calm down, if she fails we will take her off of active pilot duty. We can't have this type of recklessness in situations like this." Ritsuko said as she made herself known, standing beside Shinji and him beside Misato.

Misato nodded at her. She didn't want to do anything to upset the girl , but if her behavior persisted she would have no choice...

**IU**

It was raining hard outside, all of tokyo 3 in shelters due to the angel attack. The ground opened up with a large square panel of concrete and reinforced steel, then two rails the size of a tall building slid vertically from out of the ground.

Soon after a red and orange beast slid up from out of the ground as well, stopping at the end of the rails. Auska disengaged the lock holding her evangelion and started forward towards the weapons depot that Misato had mentioned earlier.

The weapons cache disguised as a skyscraper opened one of its sides, revealing the prototype positron rifle that Nerv had 'borrowed' indefinitely.

She grasped it in her hands tightly as she looked for a spot to snipe from.

"They think I'm useless, that i'm weak, that's why they always choose wondergirl or the amazing Shinji." She said, saying their names as if they were bile on her tongue.

She finally found a low lying building that was perfect. She hoisted the rifle up and set it's bi pods down onto the center of the building's roof.

"I'll show them." She said as she cocked the rifle's bolt, loading a fuse into the barrel.

She then willed her eva to take a sniper's stance, the butt of the gun up against her right shoulder tightly, her right hand on the trigger and her left steadying the barrel.

She then heard a whirring noise as a visor came out from behind her seat and covered the top half of her face.

The visor made everything look crisp and clear to Auska, she watched on as the targeting system zoomed in onto the angel.

It was like a giant bird, but with no head or legs, just wings and a body and the red core in the middle.

Auska slowed her breathing as her hand tightened around the butterfly stick. She waited for the system to finish adjusting for the Earth's gravity and pulled the trigger as it gave her the green.

She felt the rifle buck against her and saw the shot fly out towards the angel, but before it could make it, it drifted down lower and went completely off course.

"What the hell?" Auska said. She had aimed right for its center and she had missed completely.

"The rifle didn't have enough power to reach the angel due to the distance and Earth's gravity."Ritsuko chimed in. "Come back to base so we can regroup."

"Damn it!." The girl said as she slammed her arm against the side console.

The girl was breathing hard and her eyes filled with rage. She slowed her breathing and tried to control her breathing.

She had no choice but to return to base, without a suitable weapon that could reach the angel she wouldn't be able to kill it.

"Roger." She replied.

She grabbed the rifle and placed it onto the evangelion's shoulder. She then started walking in the direction of the nearest recovery tunnel.

It was then that Shinji felt a weird feeling crawl into his spine. He looked at the satellite image of the angel blown up on the big screen in central dogma.

His instincts were telling him something, but he couldn't make sense of it . He saw a flash in the angel's orb and Shinji's mind finally turned over.

"Auska get out of their NOW!" he yelled over the comm.

Auska was about to reply when a bright, white shining light pierced the dark rain clouds and ended the rain, as it washed over her eva.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," She yelled as she began to spasm as the light made contact.

"Pilot's psychograph is going crazy! She can't take much more of this Major!" Hyugga yelled, typing frantically.

"Heart rate 195, sync ratio dropping, 70,62,45!"Maya added in.

"Cut eva connections, shut it down!" Ritsuko barked.

"It's rejecting the signal!" Shigeru said.

"My mind...it's raping my mind!" Auska wailed over the comm. The girl could feel something digging through her most deepest memories, making her relive them as the angel did so. Her worst memories were replayed before her, causing her to slowly break apart mentally.

Misato was frozen, she knew she couldn't send Rei up simply because if she tried to retrieve her she would be caught in it as well.

She felt a breeze to her left. She looked over to see Shinji gone, and the door sliding shut.

"Where did Shinji go?" Misato said.

She turned to Ritsuko. "You don' think, he would..." Misato trailed off as she was interrupted.

"Intruder in linear catapult 01!" Shigeru yelled.

"Is it an angel?" Misato asked. _'That would be the last thing we need right now.' _ Misato thought to herself/.

"Bringing up the surveillance camera," Maya said.

On the big screen an image appeared of Shinji, facing his front as he stood cross armed with a grim expression on his face.

"He would." Ritsuko said reaching for her cigarettes. She popped one into her mouth and lit it. Knowing what he had in mind, she sat down at a terminal and began typing frantically. With the commander not here she needed to make sure that she erased the data, but not before she uploaded it to her private server.

She also turned off all of the sensors that would pick Shinji's unique energy signature.

"Well, good luck kid." She said as she turned her gaze back to the image of Shinji.

Shinji closed his eyes .He knew he couldn't get in his eva because it was on lock down from his last fight, and only the commander had the authority to release it.

So he would have to do it himself, eva or not. He grit his teeth and his eyes flared open, burning a furious color of teal. He knew he and Auska were not on good terms, hell he knew they had an extreme possibility of killing each other. But he would be damned if he stood by and let a human being be killed.

But he would need to move fast and the fastest way was the catapult. He was hoping, that his enhancements would stand up to the g forces while he was outside his EVA. If Ritsuko's theory that his abilities were directly proportioned to his emotions, then if he had a strong enough will to save Auska he could do it.

In theory anyway.

"Shinji what in the hell are you doing!" Misato said.

Shinji sighed. "What I have to Misato, I'm sorry but I don't have the time to explain." He then spread his arms straight out to either side of his body and to the amazement to the staff that had been watching Shinji's hands burst into a plume of purple plasma laced flame.

"What-"

"in the-"

"hell?' Maya finished.

Before anyone else could say a word Shinji slammed his hand into the bottom of the catapult's control panel, thus activating the machine.

Shinji slammed both hands into the bottom of the catapult, digging his fingers into the metal as he heard the machine charge up.

"Shinji NO!" Misato yelled.

"Bye Misato." He said right before he was sent rocketing upwards.

( **Play Behind close Doors-Rise against.**)

Shinji felt the g forces weigh down on his body as the wind whistled in his ears. It felt like some one had dropped a skyscraper onto his back, but despite the hindering weight, he held firm.

He gained the strength to raise his head to look up. He saw the top of the shaft open up to the street above quickly approaching. He undid his hands from the metal as the platform came halting to a stop, launching him high into the sky.

He felt the wind rush past him as he reached the peak of his launch, he saw Auska thrashing around in her eva on the street below, firing off rounds in random directions from the rifle.

"Hold on Auska." He said as he narrowed his eyes. With his hands still aglow, he dove downwards, the roof of a nearby building his target.

He front flipped and landed onto the roof, causing some of the roof to shear off into pieces. He cast his gaze upwards and spotted the angel.

"I don't know why you are here, and honestly I don't give a fuck. You have done nothing but bring destruction to this planet for reasons unknown to us. I do not plan on dying after all the shit you and your other friends have put me through. If you block my path I shall break right through you! He yelled at the end.

He closed his eyes, and made both hands into fists and concentrated. The plasma around his hands grew brighter and larger in form. The lightning clouds from before reformed, the center of the storm being Shinji. He opened his eyes as large arcs of lightning shot out from the clouds and hit each one of his hands, making him gasp from the sudden impact of power. He could feel himself shaking from the energy he had gathered.

_'Hadn't counted on the lightning boost. ' _He thought. But with Auska in danger he didn't have time to think about it.

He spread out his legs and arms and slammed both hands together in front of him.

"Here goes everything, oh god I better not blow myself up doing this." He said as he started to mold his energy into his hands, gathering it, molding it.

The ground around him started to crack around him, pieces of roof and concrete lifting into the air by some unknown force.

Shinji began to growl, his teeth formed in a viscous snarl. "You owe me for this Auska!" He yelled.

He pulled his hands apart, a trail of plasma following from both hands. The plasma trail then formed into a purple lance made of solid energy.

The lance was 7ft long with a 3ft ft wide double ended blade. Shinji grabbed the lance with his right hand, without any hesitation and looked up towards the sky where he spotted the angel.

The whole staff meanwhile were flabbergasted at the sight that was before them.

Misato was the most shocked of them all. She felt her anger grow as she turned her gaze to Ritsuko. "You knew he could do all of this and you didn't tell me!" Misato yelled.

Ritsuko finished typing in a command before responding. "I knew he had some level of control, but nothing like this. Look, that doesn't matter right now. I will tell you everything, but can we do it after Shinji kills the angel that's trying to fucking kill us!" Ritsuko retorted before taking in a large drag off of her cigarette.

The bridge bunnies all gulped at the same time as they saw the blonde scientist.

Misato on the other hand glared in response before turning her sight back to the main screen.

**With Arael(The name of the 15th if you didn't know it)**

The angel had almost finished breaking Auska's mind apart. Her mind had already been slightly fragmented, so it was simple for a being like her to finish the job. With her out of the way she could reclaim her father from the lillim race.

But before Arael could bask in her victory, she felt an energy spike near down below. She felt her core tingle as she had felt this power eons ago when she was first created.

'It could not be. Father rejected that creature's life. How can they still exist?' Arael spoke.

'No matter, it must be destroyed.' Arael said with finality. She stopped her mental attack on Auska and started to slowly descend down onto earth. To her Shinji's existence was an insult to her and her kind, and must be eradicated.

Ariel retracted her reach from Auska and targeted Shinji.

**Back with Shinji**

His eyes burned brighter as he felt his enemy's attack. Shinji could feel a strange scratching at the back of his head, but otherwise he was unfazed.

Ariel was shocked as he got into stance and reared back his right arm that was holding the lance.

He mustered all of his strength and threw the lance with a godly force. As Shinji threw the lance a ring of air burst around him signaling a sonic boom erupting. The lance rocketed through the sky like a comet, heading towards the angel at an insane speed.

Arael was just entering Earth's atmosphere when a streak of purple passed her gaze. Before she even had a chance to react, the lance tore through her body, just narrowly missing her core. Shards of light shot out of Araels back as she continued her decent unable to stop.

She knew she would not be able to survive reentry with such a severe wound, so there was only one option in her mind.

'I will take them with me, and remove that scum from this plane of existence.' Arael spoke.

"Major the angel has changed its speed and course." Hyugga yelled.

"Where is it headed." She spoke.

"Here." Ritsuko spoke. "In a matter of 10 minutes that angel with it's mass and trajectory will destroy half of Tokyo 3, Nerve included." She replied. gravely as she typed.

Misato's eyes widened. Rei would be able to get up their fast enough , but could she do it by herself.? Misato shook her head. _'Of course not it took three of them to pull it off the last time and this time we only have Rei!'_ She thought frantically to herself.

She knew Shinji had some mysterious power now, but he was only one boy , and without his eva...

"We're doomed." She said simply.

**IU...**

Shinji looked up as he saw the angel start to burn its way into earth's atmosphere. Shards of its body shearing off as flames started to consume its outer shell.

Shinji's face turned grim. He knew he himself did not have the power to stop the angel, he had barely gained enough control for his little show before.

Shinji grit his teeth harder than before, a visage of rage appearing on his face. Unknown to Shinji his power was influencing his emotions. His will to survive, his will to defeat, and his will to protect.

"I can not run away . I cannot runaway . I cannot runaway . IWILL NOT FUCKING RUN AWAY!" Shinji yelled

Shinji's eyes bled to teal as he let out a thunderous howl.

"**"**

Shinji watched with neon teal eyes as the angel neared him, the temperature around him rapidly rising.

Shinji crouched down slightly, as he threw his arms out in front of him , palms facing up , poised in a claw like shape. Plasma quickly gathered in his hands, burning away like two stars about to supernova.

He looked up right as the angel came crashing down upon him. With a horrific battle cry he threw his hands up and planted both hands into the angels core.

The effects were immediate as Shinji's feet were forced into the reinforced roof of the building as all of the windows below burst into a storm of sharp glass pieces. He felt the enormous weight of the angel fighting against him, trying to end his existence.

He also felt his hands burning from the contact, it was as if someone had dropped a cup of napalm on his hands and a match on top.

This only drove him on as he pushed with all of his strength. He was matching the angel's force , thus keeping the angel from dropping below.

The staff of Nerv looked on in awe. There in front of them was the meekest of all of the pilots holding up an angel that must weigh several if not hundreds of tons. The act was nothing short of amazing.

Arael was losing power fast, she knew she had only one choice left.

'Brother's may my sacrifice ensure your victory.' She said out loud. With that she started pulling all of her remaining energy into her core.

Unknown to Ariel, Shinji had heard her, and like before he sensed a mass buildup of energy and he knew what the angel had in mind.

"Oh the hell you are!" He yelled as he drew back one of his fists , and with all of his strength , he drove his fist into the angel, a shock wave of plasma flowing over her core and creating a single deep fissure that ran horizontally down the angel's pseudo heart.

Shinji wasted no time as he forced both hands into the crack and started to pull with all of his strength.

"Die you bastard!" Shinji raged as the fissure spread and branched out through the middle of the angel, bisecting it.

With one final tug Shinji ripped the angel literally in two, sparks of electricity arching between the two separated pieces of angel.

But Shinji didn't stop there, he started pumping all of the power he could into his hands and he squeezed.

Unknown to Shinji and Ariel, the angel's attack did affect Shinji, it just had a delayed effect. His most darkest memory was played before his yes; the day he lost his mother.

"Arggggggggggggggggggggg!" Shinji yelled as the angel pieces started to give way, streaks of cracks appearing over them.

Finally they gave weigh as they burst into several large shards, flying dangerously close around Shinji. Before his eyes was a large shard the size of an Eva's index finger heading straight towards him.

He knew he was too weak to move in time, he glared forward at his impending death with steel eyes.

But before it struck him, A familiar figure garbed in black appeared with a flourish of black flame. Shadow whipped his arm out and caught the shard with little difficulty and slammed it into the ground.

The hot shard cooled and lost its white light, turning into a dark grey color with a bright shine to it.

Shadow eyed it with interest. He looked around and saw the other shards around him had also done the same. He smiled as an idea formed in his head.

He then turned his gaze to Shinji

His arms fell to his sides, his hands both billowing clouds of steam and red irritated flesh. He dropped to one knee as his eyes bled back to white and teal, tomoed pupils.

Shinji looked up to the sky and smiled. "Heh , heh that wasn't so hard." He said right before promptly passing out.

FIN

OMAKE

Shinji reaches the surface he looks at the angel with extremely determined eyes.

In the meantime back at HQ everyone is wonder what the hell is going on and WTF shinji is thinking going out into the battle field without his eva, when they all see shinji stare at the Angel with Extremely determined eyes. They wonder in suspense for a moment before shinji gets a big smirk on his face and says:

"Alright angel you picked the wrong day to fuck with me. so let me give you the finger, the burning FINGER... THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN ASWOME POWER. ITS BURNING DESIRE IS TELLING ME TO KILL YOU... TAKE THIS MY PAIN MY SORROW AND ALL OF MY ANGER... ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!"

Out of nowhere Kaylan pops up and says "did I hear burning finger… that's what he said last night before I blacked out."

The room was left speechless….. as was this audience reading this…

Fin 2

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I worked really hard on this and after several, ahem , setbacks I have managed to post it. So review please!


	12. Chapter 12: Blitzkrieg

**Author's Notes: Well I'm back people! First of all I want to apologize to my fans for waiting so long to update, but because of certain circumstances (technical difficulties,school, life) I had to take a break, but I still continued to work in silence. So here is the next installment of Ikari Unleashed. Also look out for updates on Days of Daze as well. Thanks for your loyalty and enjoy the read :D **

Shinji opened his eyes to black void all around him, the air crisp and humid. He found himself standing alone in a horizon of darkness. He raised his arm up and lit it up in plasma. He saw the hard concrete ground he was standing on. It was hard to tell where the floor started and the 'sky' ended. It was all...black.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness when they were forced to adapt again as a bright teal flame lit in front of him.

Shinji shielded his eyes as the flame toned down a bit. Shinji moved His hands from in front of his face. He saw a female figure in front of him, made completely out of flame. The figure did not have a face or any discerning features save for the outline of 'her' hair.

"Shinji ." The voice cooed. The figure raised an arm towards him, palm outward.

She was a confusing and ethereal sight to Shinji. His mouth was agape and his eyes wide in bewilderment.

Shinji felt an ache in his heart, a flood of nostalgia hit him straight in the chest as he tried to remember.

"Shinji!" A voice yelled.

Shinji rolled onto the side of the roof roughly as he was pulled from his dream.

His eyes opened and dilated to the light around him."Shinji, get up!"

Shinji rolled onto his stomach and got onto his hands and knees . His hands were burnt black from ripping into the angel with his bare hands, and he had a gash in his left shoulder from a stray angel piece. Despite his physical state, his clothes were relatively intact having only minor rips and tears here and there.

"Arh!" Shinji grunted as he lifted himself to his feet, grasping his shoulder with his right hand.

"Rise and shine, we have to move." The voice continued.

Shinji looked to the origin of the voice as his eyes blurred his vision clear. Shinji saw Shadow standing right near him, holding a large piece of the angel that had almost killed him.

Shinji looked all around him , ears still ringing. Their were small fires scattered through ought the roof, giant shards of angel littered on top.

Shadow glared at the boy before he felt his cell phone ring in his pocket. He glared at it as he pulled it out roughly from his pocket and answered it.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." He said gruffly into the phone.

"_Screw that while I was snooping around in our friends office I overheard something on the P.A. looks like their sending forces to your location and from what I can infer your looking at about a dozen or so attack VTOLS heading your way."_ A mystery voice spoke quickly through the phone.

"Damn , didn't think they'd re act this fast." Shadow growled as he heard the scream of the aircrafts' turbine engines approaching.

"_We'll what did you expect! Did you see what he did?! He's a threat to them, this is something that completely blow their scenario to smithereens. You need to get your ass out of there now!" _

"Roger." Shadow said as he hung up and tucked his phone back into his jacket.

"Shinji' we have to go, SEELE is coming and we have to get you out of here." Shadow spoke hurriedly. He had to get Shinji medical attention, for some reason his healing hadn't kicked in yet.Something that Shadow made a mental note of.

"Come on Shinji," Shadow said pulling his friends good arm over his back and helping him stand. He had to get to his hide out in able to let Shinji rest and regroup. He concentrated as he got ready to transport himself and Shinji.

**CLACKCLACKCLACK**

The roof was torn to shreds as the first VTOL arrived and started spraying with it's 20mm cannon.

Shinji pushed himself away from Shadow as a hail of bullets split the ground beneath them.

"Well this day just got better."He groaned as he saw the other 10 VTOLs circle around the roof, joining the previous one. Their guns started spinning in preparation and fired upon the two. They made haste towards the access door all whilst dodging a hail of bullets.

Hard chunks of roof was propelled under their heels as the rounds impacted the roof.

They made it to the door and Shinji kicked it off it's hinges as they hauled ass into the stair well.

"Oh yeah I just got done fighting an angel just to die at the hands of the people in attack helicopters that I don't even know. Perfect!" Shinji yelled as he hopped down the stairs, Shadow following quickly behind him.

They had made their way down several flights of stairs, but with it being one of tallest buildings in Tokyo three, it wasn't easy.

"Stop bitching and follow me." Shadow said as he grabbed the railing and hopped over it , sending him flying down the stairwell shaft.

Shinji groaned and followed. He leapt down right as the top of the shaft exploded in a all of fire, from a VTOL rocket none the less.

Debris rained above Shinji as he was quickly making his way down the shaft. He could see the bottom and braced himself for impact.

Shinji pushed as he landed, trying to cushion the fall with as much leg strength as possible. He then looked up to see fiery chunks of rock and steel on top of his head. He looked forward to see a doorway and hopped through it as the debris made contact with the floor, sending him careening several feet forward. Landing him flat on his stomach a few feet outside of the door frame that was now melting from the intense heat of the fire.

"I think that's the what ,3rd time I've almost died today .Yup I'd say that's about right." He said as he stood up, he looked around and found himself inside a large lobby of some sort, with a service desk in the middle and sections of chairs along the walls .Shadow was standing a few feet ahead of him. Shinji studied him for a moment, he had a grim look on his face. His brow furrowed in anger and his lips pressed into a thin line.

" What's wrong with you?" Shinji asked as he limped over to him. Despite his efforts he still wasn't as Shadow and thus injuring himself slightly.

Shadow said nothing . Instead he lashed his arm out and grabbed one of Shinji's shoulders before quickly teleporting them away in a swirl of black flame.

As soon as they disappeared, multiple gas canisters broke the glass of the center entrance, sliding in various places whilst spreading a smokescreen in the room.

As the cloud covered the room in white, several men garbed in black wearing gas masks rushed into the room. They dispersed and covered the room, sweeping the room with their weapons as they searched for their target.

But as the smoke cleared they found that they were the only ones in the room.

"Sir, we are all clear, there seems to be no signs of the target." A soldier said into his mic.

"_Damn it! Return to base camp and await further instructions" _Azazel yelled into his head set, before forcibly ripping it from his head and slamming it against the cockpit of the VTOL he was in.

His sudden jerking movement sent pain through the injured side of his face and jaw where Shinji's hot fist impacted days before. He grabbed his wound. The doctors had done what they could. They had re grafted his face with Skin from his leg and reset his jaw, healing the fractures with injections of a amino acid that re structured his jaw, but his face still had slight scarring as a result.

Despite the doctors advice of bed rest and temporary leave, he returned to his job the next day; Hunting Shinji Ikari.

His ego had been bruised that after a second attempt, he had failed yet again in what seemed like a simple task. The SEELE committee had complained to him for hours on end. But he didn't care, he knew unless they had some one better or more qualified, which as far he knew there wasn't. They would keep using him for their own agenda.'

But after his superiors saw what he already knew, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He smiled a n evil toothy smirk as he grabbed his headset from the side of his foot where it had landed.

As he did he heard the pilots voice in his ears again. "Sir, there's been a breach at the base sir. Reports indicate that it was your office."

"Get us back to base, double time!" He said to the pilot as he maneuvered the combat craft around and into the opposite direction.

**I.U**

Shinji and Shadow appeared in his underground hide out. Shinji exclaimed a breath of air.

"You really have to warn me when you do that." He said as he put his hands on his knees, panting for air.

"You get used to it." Shadow said as he laid the angel shard down on a table near his computer workstation near his other, half working/prototype inventions.

He started typing in commands into the station's terminal. The table the shard was on lit up in a dim white light as it scanned the shard down to a molecular level.

Shadow's eyes scanned over the data in front of him .

"So can you tell me what's going on?" Shinji asked.

"Simple, SEELE is out for you now. Whether or not they're out to kill you or capture, but either way it seems like they've approved the use of lethal force." He replied as he continued to stare at the computer as it spewed information on the shard.

"You should be safe here though. I built this place head to toe. Were deep enough underground that most sensors can't pick us up." Shadow said, pride evident in his voice.

"Huh as safe as that is to know, I'm still trying to grasp this whole secret organization that seems to have a witch hunt out for my head. Who are these people anyway?" He said as he made his way past Shadow towards a nearby cabinet adjacent to Shadow's workstation where he retrieved a first aid kit he kept there in case of an emergency.

"They aren't just anyone Shinji. SEELE is a collection of the world's most powerful men. Each of them dominating in their sector of expertise. Stocks, Military, Politics, anything and everything you could think of at least one of these men have there hand in it." Shadow replied.

"From the information I've gathered so far, most of there actions have somehow involved N.E.R.V., the evangelions, and …. it's pilots." Shadow said.

By this time Shinji was rummaging through the first aid kit for something to treat his hands with, but stopped as his eyes widened. He could hear it in Shadow's voice. It was clear as day to Shinji; he was hiding something.

Shinji stopped what he was doing and leveled a glare at Shadow's side as he continued to type into his computer, still analyzing the shard he stopped from piercing his chest.

Shadow cursed himself in his head as he felt Shinji's glare burning into his side. He knew that Shinji had a right to know what he had found out as he tried to piece together what SEELE's plan may be, but in doing so he had unintentionally found the answer to a question that Shinji had been looking for since he was 4 years old.

"Spill it.." Shinji said. His voice hard and concise as the temperature in the room dropped. Shinji had no such illusion that he controlled what happened and what will happen to him, but finding out that a group of men did angered Shinji on some level. As his blood slowly rose to a boil, he could feel Daedalus' Force unbinding itself from his core and running wild with his storming emotions.

Shadow stopped typing as he took note of the weight he felt firmly pressed upon his shoulders. He weighed his options in his head. He either told Shinji the truth, or lie and have it backfire on his at a later, much more crucial point in time.

Shadow sighed and dropped his head before he turned to look Shinji in the eye. "Like I said my whole objective this far has been to stop SEELE. I didn't know what they were doing until I was able to connect several major incidents that I always ended up tracing back to them in some way. Which is what initially made me suspicious." He said his voice taking a sympathetic tone, that put Shinji on edge.

"So what does this have to do with me?" He said as he heard his jaw creak , not realizing how hard he was clenching his teeth,

Shadow sighed again. "I think SEELE had something to do with your mom's death." He finally spat out.

Shadow watched as Shinji's eyes dilate back and forth in a mixture of fear and anger. But before Shinji could recoup himself Shadow continued.

"I'm not sure how or why, and I wont be until I can get more information." He said in a firm voice trying to calm the boy.

But Shinji's brain was already in high gear. If Shadow was right, then that would mean this SEELE was the cause of everything. He formed a fist with his hand as he heard his own knuckles pop.

As Shinji's rage silently built Shadow continued. "All I know right now is that their trying to complete something called the human instrumentality project, and I know you and unit 01 are an essential piece."

He paused before continuing.

"Until I can gather more information, I only have assumptions, so until my source makes contact we should just sit tight and-"

But shadow was cut off as he saw the rage in Shinji's eyes as they bled to purple. He heard a series of crackles as Shinji's wounds started to seal up as purple lightning trailed over his injuries. But it didn't stop there, the boy had pulses of lighting flailing off of him in wild arcs as his emotions ran with him.

Shadow was in shock. _"I was wondering when his healing would kick in. He has an amazing amount of energy he can output at one time, but he hasn't mastered it's manipulation.' _Shadow surmised in his head.

_'He has all of this energy, but at his current level, he only has a finite amount of control over it' _ Shadow thought as Shinji's hands crackled as his injuries were healed. _'But he's improving, at a rapid rate I might add...'_

Before Shadow could reply, his computer terminal started to ring. He turned around and hit a button.

"Talk, did you get it yet?" Shadow spoke.

"That's actually why I'm calling. I visited our friends office, but apparently it wasn't as easy as I thought. I got the package and Im pretty sure no one saw me, but unfortunately I have one-

**BANG BANG BANG**

"-problem."

Shadow sighed. "They cut off all of your escape routes didn't they?" He said as he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, and if my gut is right Azazel already has wind of it ,and is on his way here to corner my ass himself." The mystery voice said as more gunfire could be heard in the background.

Shinji turned his head to Shadow as he snapped out of his rage, his lightning dispelling as he tried to match the familiar voice to a name or even a face. Shinji's eye's widened as it finally clicked.

"Kaji!?"

"Hey Shinji nice to here your up and at em again." The man said as he exchanged clips before changing positions and firing more rounds towards the end of the hall.

"How far are you away from the nearest exit?" Shadow interrupted.

"About 40 meters, but by the time I finish wiping these guys out and get topside, Azazel and his crew of VTOLs are gonna be bearing down on me with heat seekers and mini guns!" He huffed as he ran towards the access elevators.

"And I don't think he's going to be too stingy with them either." The roughly shaven man said as he entered the car and hit the button to close the doors just as a hail of gunfire came upon him. Kaji reached into his jacket and retrieved a cigarette as the car started to move towards the surface.

"So I hope you have some bright ideas or my goose is cooked." Kaji said as he lit his cigarette.

Shadow knew he could simply teleport the man out of there, problem was unless he had a precise energy lock or been to that specific place before ,he could end up with in between this place in the next, and possibly in millions of pieces.

With that fact in mind, he immediately threw the idea out of the window.

Shinji on the other hand was mixed between panic and anger. Anger at what he had learned and panic that he might loose the opportunity to find out more. He calmed himself and regained his focus, as he started to formulate a plan.

That's when Shadow saw a purple light bulb made of energy appear above Shinji's head.

"Kaji if we somehow distracted Azazel, would that be enough time for you to get out?" He asked.

Both men were silent until Kaji spoke up deciding to humor the lad. "If you kept him busy long enough I probably could bust out of here, but that's highly unlikely seeing as he has superior fire power."

Shinji smiled and quirked an eyebrow. "You just leave that to me." He said .

"You just get ready to haul ass understood?" Shinji said making Kaji smirk. He seemed to have grown up behind his back when he wasn't looking. He chuckled as he took a drag off of his cig before speaking. "Yes sir." Kaji then hung up his phone and smiled as he took his earpiece out.

"Let's see what the kid has up his sleeve." He said with amusement laced in his voice.

Shadow closed out the window and looked at Shinji and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Shadow knew Shinji was of a tenacious breed of person, until of late a trait that had only shown itself under certain circumstances. But now he found himself regretting it as he knew Shinji was too close to the truth of his mother's death as well as the people who were responsible to simply sit on his hands and wait.

_'But he can't do it alone' _Shadow thought to himself. Shinji was strong, that much was clear, but he would need more than just his fists to take down SEELE not to mention Azazel's attack force.

Shadow's gaze turned to the angel shard on the table, and the gears in his head started to turn. _'It could be useful...but I wouldn't have enough time and I don't know enough about it yet .' _He thought as he shook his head.

He would have to use something from his personal arsenal. He turned back to his terminal and punched a few buttons .Shinji was about to ask what Shadow was doing until he heard a hiss come from behind him. He turned around to face one of the many tables shadow had in the lab portion of his hideout.

A rectangle appeared in the metal as a foot wide drawer slid out towards Shinji. A glint of silver hit his eyes as the drawer fully opened. Inside were a pair of gauntlets.

The gloves were fingerless and armored as well, made to perfectly fit the wearer's hand, but still allowed full flexibility to the wrist and fingers. Connected to the gloves were forearm guards that was made from the same smooth, unmarked metal as the gloves that wrapped fully around the user's forearm ,tapering in squarely as it neared the end of the users elbow.

"I built them a while back . They're a prototype made from steel that I modified before heating it. By changing they way the atoms were arranged in the metal, I could use it amplify my energy. But the problem I kept having was that it was hard for me to continuously push energy into them to do what I wanted at the time. My best guess is that my powers aren't tuned to work that way, but if my hunch is right it may work with you."

Shinji turned his gaze away from the gauntlets. "What do you mean?"

"Shinji if you haven't noticed you're able to manipulate and produce massive amounts of plasma energy, specifically lightning. Now you may not be able to control it to your full potential, if your constantly draining your energy into them-.."

"Then I would be able to not only control my energy, but amplify it at the same time." Shinji finished .

"Exactly. But were going to need more than that if were going to take on 11 VTOLS. I have no idea how we're going to pull this one off." He said his voice laced with dread.

Meanwhile Shinji had pulled the gauntlets onto both arms. As soon as they were on Shinji felt them tap into his energy ,drawing it out of his body and amplifying it's power at his very fingertips.

His hair stood on end as he felt a twinge of excitement go up his spine. "Don't worry all we need is a little muscle." He said as a shit eating grin broke out onto his face.

**D.O.D(NERV)**

Misato, Ritsuko, and the present bridge crew were flabbergasted at what they had just witnessed. Not only did they see Shinji take down an angel bare handed, but also him getting gunned down by U.N. VTOLS.

To say the least they were shocked, but as always Misato was the first to recover.

"Hyuga get the J.S.D.F on the horn and see just what the hell is going on.I want to know why they have 11 attack VTOLs attacking our pilot .Maya, get over their with Ritsuko and see if you can't track down Shinji, and Aoba. I want you to scan the grid and see if you can't get a lead on those VTOLs. And somebody please get the retrieval team to pull Asuka out of the damn street!" She barked out.

The bridge crew got to work, carrying out their orders with haste.

"Why the hell would they be attacking Shinji?" Misato wondered as she stared at the main monitor showing the smoking building Shinji was on top of moments ago.

"Maybe they think he's an angel." Ritsuko chimed in from behind a nearby terminal as she was typing at a frantic speed.

"That wouldn't make sense. Unless we call in for backup, their supposed to leave all angel situations to NERV."

"No response from the J.S.D.F ma'am." said Hyyuga.

"Try it again." Misato replied trying not to grit her teeth from frustration fueled by her confusion She needed answers and she needed them now.

"I did, but the line keeps dropping out each time." He responded back.

"Damn it!"

"I got a lock on Shinji!" Ritsuko said triumphantly.

Misato whirled her head around to Ritsuko. "Where is he."

"He's just outside the business district, and he's moving fast, really fast." Maya replied.

"That's near his last location. But why would he be going back?" She pondered aloud.

"I found the VTOL's ma'am, their just inside the...business district?"

"What the hell is going on down there .Aoba I need a visual of that location."

"Putting it on the main screen now."

The view changed to that of Downtown Tokyo 3, all of the citizens were still inside the shelters so the streets were empty that is until of course a black figure rose over the horizon. The figure revealed itself to be an all black mustang screaming down the street at break neck speed. But it wasn't the car that confused the viewers, rather it's hood ornament.

"Shinji!?" Misato yelled gripping the railing in front of her, not believing what she was seeing.

On the hood of the car was Shinji, crouched with his feet planted and his gauntlet covered hands gripping the lip of the hood ,his borrowed black shirt fluttering in the high speed wind as Shadow sat behind the wheel.

"You ready!" Shinji yelled over the wind to Shadow as the VTOL's came within his sight..

"Let's do this partner." Shadow said as he popped the clutch and shifted into a new gear, the engine roaring in response.

As if on cue the speakers started to blare music .(_**Sabotage-Beasty boys)**_

The car quickly came to face the front of the pack of VTOLs.

"Sir there's a car traveling at high speed directly towards us." Azazel's pilot alerted him.

He snapped to attention, squinting his eyes in an attempt to recognize the vehicle.

His eyes widened as the realization hit him but smirked none the less.

"You have to be stupider than I thought Ikari. All units fire on the mustang now!" He yelled into the com.

Their response was prompt as all of the VTOL's opened fire with their gattling guns, red hot lead streaking it's way to it's target

It was then that Shinji pushed himself off the front of the hood forward ,high into the air, streaks of lighting trailing after him as he quickly ascended into the air. Meanwhile, the VTOL's gunfire bounced harmlessly off the mustang's armored shell.

His jump propelled him directly over the VTOLs. As he reached the apex of his flight, he turned himself upside down with both of his hands outstretched.

His gauntlets crackled with purple arcs before Shinji let loose with two bolts of plasma, both of them lancing downwards at incredible speeds.

Each bolt found it's home in the tail of two of the VTOLs, throwing them into the side of a building where they cascaded to the streets below immobilized.

Shinji continued his arc and started to descend quickly to the ground below. But before he came into contact with the ground, Shadow came barreling down the street with his arm sticking out of the driver's side window. Shinji locked hands with Shadow and pulled himself onto the roof of the car as if he had been doing it all his life.

"Gotcha!" He said triumphantly as he continued to race down the streets of Tokyo 3.

"We're not out of the woods yet , we got company!" He yelled as a hail of gunfire ripped up the concrete on their left side.

Shinji regained his bearings and rose to his feet, standing with both legs shoulder width, he stared down the fleet of VTOLs as they gained on them, hot tracer rounds bouncing off the body of the mustang and the concrete than ran parallel to it.

"All remaining units I want Ikari taken down by any means necessary!" Azazel barked into the com.

The fleet responded by releasing a torrent of missiles from the pods hidden away in pods mounted on the upper wings nearest to the hull on both sides.

Shinji watched as the volley of explosive projectiles neared him. His gauntlets made a high pitched whine as he charged them up before slamming his hands together in front of him. From the edge of his fingers a plasma charged wave emerged, detonating the missiles on impact midair.

Shinji smirked before tapping his foot on the roof of the car. "Make a left at the next corner, we need to break their line of sight!" He yelled.

Shadow wasted no time. He down shifted gears and turned the wheel left, not once letting off of the gas thus making the back end swing out before he reigned in the beast.

"Sir that wave knocked out our targeting systems, we have to switch to manual. It must have been some kind of emp blast." Said one of the units through the com.

"Damn it, that means our side winders are practically useless then ."Azazel said as he tried to think. "Ok ,Kunta squad Zeta squad, break formation and try to flank him from both sides. My squad you stay on that mustang and unload everything at the back end of that car!"

Shinji saw two packs of VTOLs break off from the main unit , but couldn't follow where they went as the main group started firing again.

Shinji saw the full on barrage composed of rockets and hot lead and his eyes widened.

"Go,go,go,go,go!" He said frantically as he stomped on the hood. Shadow increased his speed, the landscape around them a mixed blur of buildings and cars.

Meanwhile the salvo had caught up to them. Shinji grit his teeth and pushed more energy into his gauntlets, they cackled with energy before he brought both of his arms up in front of him in a double armed block, before a circular translucent shield appeared in front of him to block the incoming hail of gunfire.

After the hail of gunfire passed,he split the shield into two, one hovering just above each his forearms. As the missiles came upon him, he merely deflected them with his shields, hitting them hard enough to deflect their flight path, yet not hard enough to detonate them .

"Hey Shadow could you possibly stay any more still so they can blow my skull off!" Shinji complained on the roof as he continued to block the oncoming hell fire..

Shadow sneered and then smiled as he popped the clutch, shifting into reverse as He swung the car around.

Shinji turned around and righted himself. "Oh hardy fucking har!" He yelled before rearing back with his left hand.

Gripped in his hand was a purple bolt, almost 5 ft long crackling with arcs of energy. He launched it forward towards the oncoming squad of VTOLs . The bolt screamed through the sky passing through the fleet, shearing off one of the VTOL's left wing.

Shinji dug his heels into the roof of his car as Shadow swung the car rightward. It was then that the two squads reappeared, blindsiding the mustang on both sides with a salvo of missiles smack dad in the middle of in intersection. Shinji grit his teeth.

"Why do you fuckers have to be so difficult! Just get out of my way!" Shinji yelled . He gathered energy in both hands. He thrust his arms downward, drawing 4 shards of pure plasma out of thin air into each hand.

He crossed both arms before throwing them in opposite directions. The shards flew like white lightning, speeding through the air to meet the missiles coming from both sides. Shinji closed his fists and as if on command the shards split into hundreds of pieces before detonating in a explosions so massive that it disabled not only the missiles , but knocked the VTOLs from where they originated out of the sky, sending them down to the street in tattered wrecks with their frames bent and mangled.

"GODDAMNIT!" Azazel yelled.

"Sir, I just got word from HQ. They want you to hault the pursuit and return to base." Azazel's pilot said.

Azazel went quiet , he was deathly still.

"Sir?" He asked cautiously.

It was then that the man was suddenly launched out of the cockpit, his ejection system activated.

Azazel smiled and took control of the VTOL, zeroing in on the black mustang with the rest of his fleet following closely behind.

Shinji smirked before he grabbed the drivers side of the roof and hauled himself into it's seat. Just as Shadow teleported to the passenger side.

"So is that all you have to this plan of yours?" Shadow said as he saw the VTOL's hot on their trail firing their gattling guns again with vengeance.

"Nope, we're just getting to the fun part." Shinji said with a face splitting smile as he down shifted and quickly turned , throwing the car into an intense drift as a missile launched by one of the VTOL's passed just inches away from hitting the back end of the car.

Shinji slid the car straight as a detonation rang out behind them, momentarily overpowering the sound of the Mustang's roaring engine as well as shattering the glass of the back window. Shinji shifted up, pushing the car to it's limits as Azazel and his remaining four VTOLs bared down on him.

They hammered out their remaining salvo, missiles rained down from the sky as Shinji swerved from side to side as Azazel scorched the street black.

"Yeah Shinji this was a great plan, I don't know how I Didn't think of it myself. MAYBE BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING INSANE!" Shadow yelled as Shinji dodged the hellfire.

"That's the point!Isn't this fun!" Shinji replied with a giddy laugh.

He shifted up before his phone rang. He flipped open and answered.

"Hello."

"I don't know what you guys did, but whatever it was it got their attention, I'm home free Shinji.I have the data but I need Ritsuko to de encrypt it so I'm headed to NERV now." Kaji said over the phone, joy present in his voice.

"Good, we'll meet up later, but for now I have to get Azazel off my ass." Shinji said as he looked at the fleet of 3 VTOL's that still remained in his rear view mirror.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll tell you about it later .If I live through this that is." He said before he hanging up.

Shinji looked at Shadow, his eyes calm and serious. Out of nowhere he then slammed on the brakes, tires screeched against the pavement as the VTOL fleet behind them shot over them.

Azazel commanded the last of his fleet to turn around and they stopped. Lined up wing to wing, nearly a quarter mile away from Shinji.

To Shadow's surprise he reared back with his leg , and kicked the windshield with his foot .Removing the already fractured glass from it's frame. The rest of the car wasn't faring too well. Both headlights were blown out, the body was riddled with dents. But besides the aesthetics , the car was still solid, it's engine idling strongly and ready for more.

"Look I have one, exactly one escape plan, but Azazel's in the way right now, so we're going to have to do this the hard way. When I give you the signal, you blow out the front tire on your side."

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" Shadow said as if he was almost afraid to ask.

"You leave that to me." He said before down shifting into first. He pressed on the gas, revving the engine twice.

"Seems like Ikari wants to play chicken!" Azazel said before his fleet started to advance._'This is it, you got nowhere to run now Ikari.' _Azazel thought to himself in glee as if his victory was already within hand.

Shinji started to slowly add pressure to the gas pedal, slowly but surely the roar of the engine grew as the tires started to spin. As they spun, smoke collected in a large white cloud

Misato looked on at the scene with amazement as well as confusion. "What is he planning , there's no way he can take on a VTOL head on like that unless..." Misato's eyes widened as she recognized where exactly Shinji was positioned.

It was then that Shinji launched from his spot. The front end lifted into the air, clearing the ground as the torque of the beast sent the car rocketing forwards. When the front wheels came into contact with the ground again, he shifted again.

He had his foot glued to the floor, only letting off of it to shift upwards again. He ran through the gears, redlining each time before he shifted, trying to get the car up to it's maximum speed as fast as possible.

As the gap closed ,Azazel and his fleet resumed firing at Shinji. Only this time it was just with their gattling guns, as their missile salvo was depleted.

Shinji did not waver. He weaved slightly, but continued head on as lead bounced off of the hull.

As the two neared it looked as if they would both intersect but then...

"AOBA! activate UC-94 and rotate it 23 degrees. !" She said.

The tech followed through swiftly.

From the street an unmanned EVA sized cover revealed itself, angling right in front of the speeding mustang. Shinji hit the ramp at 160 mph, launching the car into the air aimed directly at the middle of the fleet where Azazel was positioned.

"NOW!" Shinji yelled. As soon as he said it Shadow blew out the front tire on his side , with Shinji following suit by doing the same to the one on his side. The car flew over Azazel where t made contact with the top of his hull, behind the cockpit.

The blunt force of the bare rims combined with the force of the car sheared deep into the back of the VTOL on each side. So deeply so that both wings were severed from the body.

As the wingless bird began it's descent to the ground below, Shinji and Shadow continued there arc , headed straight into the ground.

"Well we got Azazel but looks like were gonna die now." Shadow said shaking his head.

"No we're not, just sit back and relax." Shinji said calmly as he crossed his hands behind his back as the car sailed towards the ground.

The car hit the ground, slamming right into it. But to Shadows surprise , it was not the ground that smashed them, but they who smashed through it!

They had broken right through the false street into an emergency launch vent for the Evas. The car continued to fall vertically, headed straight towards the Eva cages where it smashed into a vacant spot with a thunderous sound.

The techs around were surprised to say the least , but despite their awe they continued to watch the car for movement.

The smoke from the impact started to clear. The mustang sat there unmoving, quiet and still. As everyone thought the worse, the passenger side door ripped off it's hinges as it's occupant stepped out of the car.

"I am never , EVER, getting in the car with you again!" Shadow yelled.

It was then that two gauntlet covered hands grabbed the roof of the car. Shinji pulled himself out through the window.

"Hey it worked right?And by the way your paying for that door." He said in a drop dead serious voice.

It was then he noticed all of the nearby techs looking at him, eyes wide after seeing what the meek boy had done.

"Yo." **(Song end)**

**D.O.D(NERVE Command Bridge)**

Shinji and Shadow were standing beforeMisato, Her gaze baring down on both of them.

"Do you both have any idea how stupid and hair brained you are!?" Misato yelled.

"Actually ma'am this was Shinji's idea, I just back him up, but I take no credit in coming up with any of this." Shadow said.

"Sell out" Shinji grumbled.

"Shut up! I don't even know who you are, but you on the other hand!" She said pointing to Shinji.

"How do you figure that you can not only take out an angel bare handed, but 10 VTOLs as well!"

"11" He shot in.

"It doesn't matter. What were you thinking Shinji,if I hadn't realized where you were ,I wouldn't have been able to deploy that cover." Misato said with her hands on her hips.

"Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me you didn't know about his plan?" Shadow asked.

"Nope."

"I know you knew about the Eva shaft being a pilot and all, but how did you know that Misato would raise that cover?" Shadow asked

"Well I didn't, I gambled on it and it was a part of the plan .I mean most of it was based on an old world war two tactic that the germans used, but the last part was as complete luck." Shinji said rubbing the back of his head.

Every one in the immediate viscinity face palmed.

"What did I say?" Shinji said raising his gauntlet covered hands in a confused manner.

"Shinji you have exactly four seconds to tell me what is going on, or I am launching your ass with the Eva catapult!" Misato threatened, fist raised high in the air/

"I think I can help in that area." A smooth voice interjected that in turn made Misato's eye twitch.

"Hey Kaji." _'Saved by the bell' _He thought to himself.

"Wait a minute...were you two in on this?"

"...I plead the fifth." Shinji said simply.

Misato growled at the boy.

"Now hold up Misato, Shinji didn't know anything, the only way he found out was because he was with Shadow. Now you and Shinji can go at it later but right now we have business to attend to."He said walking forward towards Ritsuko who was still stationed at her terminal.

"And what what that be?" Misato replied snidely.

"You said you wanted answers,and I Have them." He said before pulling out a small hard drive from the depths of his jacket.

"Ritsuko, I need you to de encrypt this drive." He said

She took the drive, plugging it in to her terminal before her hands went to work. Immidiately cracking into it.

"I'm in." She said as she started to read over the information it contained. It was mostly miscellaneous stuff until she reached one file labeled "."

Her eyes widened, Kaji's following suit as they both looked at Shinji.

"What?" He simply said.

…...

**Yup had to do it. CLIFFHANGER! Sorry my fans you'll have to wait a little longer. Just what was on that drive, is Azazel down for the count? Where is Gendo? All of these questions will be answered and more on the next Ikari Unleashed!. **

**Omake**

In a dark undisclosed room we find a man,his orange tinted glasses reflected the little light that was present in the room. Standing straight with his hands in his pockets, he looked up as 12 holographic monoliths appeared around him.

Behind each black monolith was each of the worlds most powerful men, all bound together forming the SEELE committee.

"Ikari, not only have you completely thrown off the time table of events for the project, bit made it near impossible to salvage. What do you have to say to the committee. " Keel Lorenz, the head of the committee said .

Gendo merely smiled before speaking

"I think you have me confused with someone else." He said his voice betraying his age, as it was young and laced with arrogance. To the further surprise of the committee the man they thought was Gendou Ikari pulled his face off like a plastic mask.

He ripped the flesh off to reveal a handsome 20 something year old man with slicked back brown hair.

"The name is Aizen, but I think Im in the wrong anime." Aizen said.

"Ya think!" Misato, Ritsuko,Bridge crew,Rei, Shinji , And Shadow yelled, suddenly appearing in the room before. The latter punched him back into the bleach world.


End file.
